Link and Ronins to Arms!
by Spirit of Halo
Summary: Complete! When Ganon finds an ally in a horrid evil power, 10 warriors with mystical armor from another plain come to help beat them back. sequal to Ganon's Game rr please!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 A REASON TO FIGHT  
  
  
"Revive me, revive me and you shall have life eternal."  
"Who are you?"   
The voice laughed and manifested itself. A gruesome, smiling red mask with a black helmet and two large horns sticking from the back of it. White stringy hair came from behind the mask. "You shall know soon enough."  
"But I have it already, why should I aid you?"  
"If you are immortal, then why are you here, in this realm?" The voice asked.  
"Grrrr, because my enemies temporarily killed me, but my servants will revive me soon so that I may take my revenge!"  
The mask gave an evil laugh. "So, you want revenge as I do, very good! Hwahwahwa!!! I am pleased! We can help each other."  
"Hmmm, keep talking."  
"If you revive me and assist me in reclaiming what is mine, I shall assist you in getting what you want."  
"And what is it that you want?"  
"My dynasty back!!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Hello there little spider." Dais said with a smile watching a spider spin a web in his and Kayura's room. "Gonna catch yourself lunch huh?" The spider looked at him in response.  
"Must you encourage them, Dais?" Kayura said sitting on a chair, looking up from a scroll she was reading. Dais and Kayura had married shortly after Talpa was killed two short years ago. They were quite happy but, Kayura wanted a child and they had yet to produce one.  
Dais smiled. "Maybe." Kayura rolled her eyes. Dais walked over to the balcony that hung out from Talpa's former castle. He took in a deep breath and sighed happily The Dynasty had finally been healed after countless centuries under Talpa's control. The Warlords, now freed from their former master's grip, had become kind once more and rebuilt the Dynasty to it's once former beauty before Talpa. Something caught Dais' attention and he squinted into the distance. "What the gods is that?" He wondered aloud.  
"What is it Hun?" Kayura said walking over to her husband. Dais pointed out into the distance. In the corner of the room, Kaos' magical staff's rings started clanging fast and loud. The two whipped around, looking in worry at the staff. There was a knock at the door.   
"Come." Dais instructed.  
"Dais! Kayura!" We are under attack!" Cale said already armored up with his sword drawn. Dais and Kayura quickly armored up.  
"Armor of Cruelty!"  
"Armor of Illusion!"  
"Is it Talpa?" Dais asked after he was done.   
Cale shook his head "Don't think so, Talpa never had walking and talking dogs and skeletons."  
"Come again?" Kayura asked cocking an eyebrow behind her facemask.  
"You heard me, talking dogs and skeletons. Now come on, Sekhmet is down there fighting them already he can't hold out much longer!" Cale said, then transporting himself back to Sekhmet's side in the fight.  
Sekhmet sliced through another Moblin. "These things just keep coming! Its never ending!" A skeleton came flying past his head and he turned around and saw Dais, Kayura and Cale fighting off these strange creatures. "Its about time you guys got here!" Sekhmet said finishing off another enemy with a slice through it's head.  
"Black Lightning Slash! What's the matter Sekhmet? Can't handle it?" Cale's sure kill shot black lightning into the enemies surrounding him. "These guys are way too easy!"  
"Quake With Fear! Yeah what's the deal? Getting weak in your old age Snakey?" Dais sliced through the enemies that were caught up in Kayura's chains.   
"Hey I may be over four hundred, but so are you!!" Sekhmet whined. "Snake Bite Strike!" Sekhmet grew four extra hands and gabbed his extra swords and started slicing madly in every direction, chopping everything in his path into mincemeat. "And don't me Snakey!!"  
"We can't keep this up for much longer!" Dais said after five short minutes of fighting the unending army. "If we want to keep on living, we have to leave the nether realm!" Just then a loud clank came to their ears, then another, and another, and another.  
"What in the gods' name is that sound?" Cale asked nervously. All the monsters started to part and within a few seconds they saw what was making the racket to be heard above the battle.  
Hundreds of white and black armors came stalking steadily toward them. They had huge double sided axes. "Those aren't Dynasty soldiers!!" Sekhmet said about ready to pee his armor.   
Indeed they were not. They were the most deadly and ferocious weapon in this army. The Ironknuckles. "Umm, I agree with Dais." Sekhmet said.   
"But where?" Cale asked.   
"The only place we can go." Kayura said, her gaze not parting from the moving masses of shinning armor.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Knock, knock knock!!  
Ryo awoke and sleepily looked at the clock by his bed. 3:18 A.M. "Who the hell could that be?!" He mumbled angrily.  
"Ryo," Mia asked, waking up beside him. "What's wrong?"  
"Someone is at the door." He said, walking out of the room and down to the front door of Mia Koji's mansion. When he opened the door, he was quite speechless when he saw who it was.   
"Hello, Wildfire," Kayura greeted in full yori, with the staff of ancients in her hand. "May we come in?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"So-o-o," A teenager in orange boxers started. "The Dynasty's under attack and it wasn't Talpa?"  
"That's what they said, Kento." Another answered with blonde hair that swept over his right eye.   
"No-one asked you, Seiji." Kento gave Seiji a hard look, which was ignored."Who could it have been then?" A man with an English accent asked, sitting on a chair. No-one could answer so they sat in silence for a moment.  
"Perhaps my friend here could be of some assistance." They looked over at the voice to see two glowing spirits. One had red-brown hair and catlike greenish blue eyes while the other had blonde hair, blue eyes and pointed ears.  
"Anubis!?" The group said amazed.   
"Yes, it is I."   
"Who's your friend?" Mia asked tilting her head.  
"My name is Perrin Mandorag and I'm from the Kingdom of Hyrule." All looked dumbfounded at the boy-spirit.  
"High-rule?" Kento muttered out.  
"Yes, and the army that your friends faced was that of Ganondorf Dragmire's, The King of the Gerudos, a desert dwelling people, or just Ganon for short." The Hyrulian explained. "In the land that I hail from we have a magical item known as the Triforce that grants the wish of any one who touches it, it was created when our three goddesses left after creating Hyrule."  
"And this Ganon guy, he has it?" Rowen asked.   
"Uuhh, yes and no, for you see the, Triforce is divided into three different pieces, Power, Courage, and Wisdom. The person who touches it receives the force they most believe in and the remaining pieces go off and inbed themselves into the ones destined to be holders of them, and Ganon got Power. He used his wish and turned my country into a living nightmare for seven long years."  
"So," Dais asked enthralled. "who received the other two pieces?"   
"I was coming to that." Perrin said annoyed. "Luckily for Hyrule we have two very special citizens, Zelda the Princess of Destiny who received Wisdom and Link the Hero of Time who received Courage. Link fought Ganon in a pig-like form after Power corrupted him. Zelda, along with the six other Sages of Destiny sealed him in the Sacred Realm where the Triforce once was."  
"Okay then," Ryo asked. "I've two questions for you. One: what, if any, relation are you to Zelda and Link, and two: how did he get out?"  
"The first question is easy," Perrin said. "I am-was Link's apprentice until I fell into one of Ganon's traps last time he escaped from his prison and snapped my neck."  
"You mean that he has escaped before?" Cye asked in disbelief.  
"Numerous times, we just can't seem to keep him in. That leads me into the second question. His minions revive him and free him whenever they gather up enough power. He is a scourge upon Hyrule."  
"And now on the Dynasty." Ryo yawned.  
"No, not really, he just helped Talpa get back into control. And Talpa is going to help him take back Hyrule." Perrin's spirit said with a shudder.  
"Well, part one is completed." Seiji said with a frown.  
"And part two is about to begin." Seiji's best friend Rowen said.  
"Yes, and even though the Dynasty is lost to us," Anubis said, his voice echoing. "Hyrule still is in peace."  
"And if I know Talpa, and I think I do," Ryo said, "it won't be like that for much longer."  
"So, now what?" Dais asked.   
"Perrin and I are going to Hyrule now to warn Zelda and Link of this danger, I shall return to you when the time comes." Anubis said as he and Perrin faded from the room.  
"Well, that was interesting." Kento said. "Now that we're up, who's hungry?"  
"Kento!!!"  
"What?!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Hey you," Link said with a big smile, standing in the doorway, looking at his wife, Zelda with only her white night shirt on.  
Zelda looked up startled, then when she realized it was her husband, she smiled back, got up and walked over to him. "Hey yourself." She said before kissing him.  
"Missed you." Link had been settling a dispute in Zoras domain for the past three days.  
"Same here, so did you get everything under control there now?" Zelda kissed him once more.  
Link gave a wry smile. "Of course, was there any doubt?" Zelda giggled.  
"You really want an answer?"  
Link was about to answer with a smart remark of his own when his daughter came bounding into the room. "Daddy! You're home!"  
"Cheyan!" Link's four year old daughter leaped up into her father's arms and laughed when he tickled her stomach.  
"Daddy, stop it! That tickles!" Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter and her blonde pigtails hung over her slender shoulders.  
"You've gotten bigger, I think." Link set Cheyan down, smiling.  
"Ya think so?" She looked up at her father with wide, hopeful eyes.  
"Yep, now scoot off to bed, me and your mother have to talk." Link smiled over at Zelda and she grinned back.  
"Okay!" The four year old skipped from her parent's room, humming. Her pigtails bouncing along with her skips.  
"Heh heh, she takes after you, you know." Zelda said placing her hands on Link's chest.  
Smiling, he kissed her again. "Yeah, just wait a few more years then the real fun will begin."  
Pulling away from Link's arms, Zelda said. "We can have some fun right now ya know..."  
Link laughed. "Really?" He asked, feigning ignorance. "What kind of fun?" Zelda sat on the bed and wriggled her finger at Link. "Why not come over here and find out?"  
Link dropped his hat to the floor and undid his belt as he walked over to his beautiful wife. He leaned down and passionately kissed her.  
"Ahem!" The two looked up to see none other than the spirit of Perrin looking at them with a huge grin on his face.  
Link groaned in aggravation as he sat up on the bed. "You know Perrin, it would be great if I could say that I was happy to see you again, but do ya think you could have picked a better time?"  
Perrin's face grew deathly serious. "No, I could not, there is something you both need to know."  
"What's wrong Perrin?" Zelda said, drawing the sheets up to her chest.  
Perrin started to explain the situation, but was interrupted. "Perrin my friend, let me tell them." An echoing voice from behind him said.   
"Sure."  
Another spirit stepped forward. His long red-brown hair flowed down to the middle of his back with strands coming down infront of his ears, making his cat-like bluegreen eyes stand out even more and he wore a blue robe with puffed out white sleeves. "Hello, my name is Anubis and I have come to warn you of a great danger coming upon this land."  
"Don't tell me its Ganon again!" Link sighed.  
"Yes, it is, but I am afraid that he now has a friend of sorts,   
"Along time ago, in feudal Japan, an evil man named Talpa came across an armor with mystical powers. My mentor, Kaos fought him and sent him to the nether realm, but his soulless armor remained, so he split it into nine separate armors.  
"Six hundred years later, I and three other men were corrupted by his promises of power, wealth, and immortality and we became the Dark Warlords, serving him loyally. I was their leader, the Dark Warlord of Cruelty.  
"Four hundred years past, until Talpa and his army invaded the mortal realm. But, five teen-aged boys with the remaining armors fought against us. I was captured by them and showed the errors of my ways by Kaos himself. I joined with them against Talpa and the remaining Warlords. To make a long story short, the Warlords realized that Talpa cared nothing for them, only their armors to take over the mortal realm and assisted the Ronins in destroying him."  
"Wow!" Zelda said in the bed. "That's some story, but what happened to you? You are dead are you not?"  
"Zel!"  
Anubis laughed. "Zelda, you bring a breath of fresh air to this spirit! Yes, I am indeed dead. I sacrificed myself to save one of Talpa's most powerful servants, Lady Kayura from his wicked control."  
"Quite a noble sacrifice," Link complimented.  
"Thank you Hero of Time." Then Perrin cut in.  
"This is why I came Link! Ganon has already assisted Talpa in taking back his Dynasty and Talpa is assisting Ganon in taking Hyrule!"  
Link rolled his eyes. "Gee, what a surprise."  
"With all due respect, Link. Ganon has Talpa in his corner now, and both of their armies are combined." Warned Anubis.  
"Anubis, if this Talpa has joined with Ganon, what can we do? After all we are only two people." Zelda questioned the former Warlord.  
"You are but two pieces of the puzzle, behold!" Anubis waved his hand and images of nine people appeared infront of them. "These are nine more pieces, they are ready and only need to be brought to your world."  
"Well great! Send'em here right away!"   
Zelda placed a hand on Link's arm. "Don't you think we should wait until tomorrow?" She winked and continued. "Besides, I'm sure that a certain couple that would just love to help us."  
"Hmmm, good point." Link said thoughtfully. He looked up at Perrin and Anubis. "You two think you can come back tomorrow?"  
"Sure Link," Perrin said his voice serious. "I hope they come, we're going to need all the help we can get." After all agreed to Perrin's statement, the spirits disappeared.  
When they were alone again, Link started where he left off. After they shared a long and passionate kiss, Zelda asked, "Link, do you think that we can get through this? I mean, sure, we've gotten rid of Ganon before and it wasn't all that easy. Now that Talpa with who knows what kind of army is helping him! I just don't know if we can do it."   
Link placed a trail of kisses up Zelda's cheek to her extra sensitive long pointed ears. "Zel, let's not worry about that now, okay?" Gasping lustfully from Link's skillful kissing, Zelda agreed. They spent a very enjoyable night together 


	2. Travel

CHAPTER 2 TRAVEL  
  
  
Link and Zelda were rather rudely awakened by Cheyan leaping into the bed in-between them as the sun came over the horizon. "Mommy! Daddy!" Cheyan giggled bouncing up and down on the bed.  
"Hi sweety." Zelda said with a smile, brushing away a blonde locke from the young Hyrulian's face. "What are you doing up so early today?"   
Cheyan shrugged. "Cause I wanna ask Daddy if we can go see 'Pona and Malon today at the ranch." Link shook his head.  
"Sorry hun, not today."  
Cheyan pouted. "Okay."  
Link smiled. "But, how would you like to go see visit Uncle Sage and Aunt Emily?"   
"Really?!" Cheyan said, her eyes lighting up.   
"Sure! Now go down and start eating you're breakfast, we'll be down soon."  
"Okay!" Cheyan said jumping off the bed and running out of the room. Zelda sighed.  
"Too bad it won't be just a friendly visit." Link peeled his view from the door way to see his wife looking down and wringing the sheet nervously. He leaned over and gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek.   
"Don't worry Zel, I'm sure that with their help, we're going to do just fine." Zelda was still looking down when she nodded. "Now, C'mon." Link said getting from the bed. "I'm sure Cheyan is there by now, so if we don't want her bouncing off the walls, we better get down there too."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Ung!" An ax split the chunk of wood in two. Sage McIntire, a Scotsman with short brown hair, hazel eyes and a goatee stood up straight and wiped the sweat from his brow. Four years ago, he happened to stumble upon a portal to Hyrule during a battle with the nearby clan, MacInnes. There he met Link and Zelda, and just moments after they introduced themselves, Ganon attacked the castle. Two nights after that, Ganon kidnapped him after meeting his future wife Emily and infected him with a shadow creature, and he easily defeated it. He then left the protection of the castle to seek revenge upon Ganon and as he was about to battle three ironknuckles, he was saved by Zelda, Link, Emily, and Perrin. After Perrin had died in a fall, the four remaining heroes battled and killed Ganon, or so they thought.  
"Da', I'm bored, ye gaun be done soon?" A four year old with wide emerald eyes which he got from his mother, short brown hair from Sage and long, but rounded ears, the result of human and Hyrulian heritage, complained.   
Sage laughed. "Well Connor, ye could always help ye ken!" Connor held up three fingers.   
"But Da' I'm only four! I canna lift that ax!"  
Sage continued playing this little game. "Oh come noo lad, I'm sure ye could!" He said laughing.  
"Sage! Connor!" Emily, with long black hair, wide emerald eyes and a slim figure called from a window from their cottage, "Lunch is done, come on inside! We have some visitors as well!"   
Propping up the ax on the stump, he called back. "Okay lass, comin'! Who is it?"  
Emily laughed slyly, "You'll just have to come and find out!" Sage looked over at his son.  
"Wit is yer mither up tae noo? Huh? where'd ye gae?"  
"C'mon Da' hurry!" Connor said running to the house, nearly jumping with excitement just to see who came to visit. "I canna reach the door knob ye ken!"  
"All right, all right, keep yer kilt oan lad!" Sage said opening the wooden door. When Sage saw who it was, his eyes lit up. "Link! Zelda! 'tis great tae see ye two again!" Sage and Link shook hands then Sage bowed and kissed Zelda on the hand.  
"Uncle Sage!"  
"Chey!" Sage picked up the girl and tossed her up in the air. "How ye daen' little lass?"  
"Fine, um Uncle Sage, can I go play outside with Connor?"  
"Aye Da', can she?" Putting Cheyan down, Sage said.  
"I dinnae see why nae. Link?" He questioned.  
Ruffling Connor's hair Link laughed "Sure! Us grown-ups need to have a talk anyway." Sage then noticed the false merriment and forced smiles coming from the rulers of Hyrule. 'Something is up, an' it ain't guid.' He thought, his eyes narrowed abit.  
"Yeah! C'mon Cheyan!" The two children ran out.  
"And don't slam the-"  
BAM!!  
"door." Emily finished with a sigh.  
"Connor is getting big, Sage." Zelda complemented.  
"Aye, and Cheyan is as beautiful as you." Sage replied but then grew serious looking back at them. "This isnae just a friendly visit is it?"  
Link went over to Zelda and sat down at the table, holding her hand, both wore faces of worry. "Link, Zelda? What's wrong?" Emily asked worriedly.  
"I-its Ganon, he back." Zelda said, looking down at the table. A wave of cold terror ran through the bodies of Sage and Emily as memories of the hell that Ganon put them through when Sage first came to Hyrule.  
Emily sat down in disbelief, "But, I thought we finally got rid of him four years ago when Sage and I helped you two!"  
"It was only temporary, Em." Link explained. "As long as Ganon holds Power, then he is essentially immortal. You should know that. And now he has a companion of sorts who's power is even greater then his!"  
Emily shuddered and whispered. "By Nayru's love how!"  
"Link," Sage began, "How dae ye ken this?"  
"Because," The images of Perrin and Anubis appeared in the room with a flash of golden light. "we told them." Perrin said simply with a smile.   
Sage's and Emily's jaws dropped. "Perrin?!"   
Perrin chuckled "Its too hard to explain, but they are right, and my friend here will explain everything." He waved his hand to Anubis.  
"Hello," Anubis' voice echoed. "Friends, I bring news most dire." He then went onto explain about his life with Talpa and about the Ronins and the deal with Ganon. After a few moments of silent disbelief from Sage and Emily, Link spoke up.  
"This is why we came, we need your help, Hyrule needs your help."  
"Well of course we will Link! After all if it wasn't for Sage helping the last time, there wouldn't be a Hyrule to save now." Emily said for the both of them.   
"An'," Sage added with a smirk, "I bet a few of me clansmen will love tae help as well." After he laughed lightly for a moment, Sage continued. "The stories that Em told them about Hyrule, I'm sure they'd jump at the chance, since the fighting 'round here has ceased, it has left'em itchin' for a fight. This will be a great way fer them tae let off alittle steam."  
"All right, but please make haste, Talpa's and Ganon's powers grow stronger with each passing moment." Anubis said, strangely calm for his statement.  
"We'll stay here until you get back Sage." Perrin continued. "Then we'll return to Hyrule and with the help of the Sages, we can bring the Ronins and Warlords to the kingdom." Sage nodded and gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. The remaining persons and spirits heard him shouting. "McIntire tae arms!" as he made his way to the village square.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Out in the back yard, the two four year old children were playing. "Cheyan, how come ye look sae sad?"   
Cheyan looked down at the ground and twirled a locke of blonde hair around her finger nervously. "Mommy and Daddy said that the evil King Ganon is coming back to Hyrule soon and that we have to bring some people from another place to help us." She explained softly. A child that age shouldn't worry of such things, but those are the signs of the time she guessed.  
"Is that why ye came tae visit us today?" Connor guessed.  
"Yeah, Daddy said that your mom and dad will help us." It was almost a question for Connor.  
"Well o' course they will!" Connor exclaimed picking up a stick and swinging it around like a sword. "An' sae will I!" Cheyan just had to giggle at the young boy's 'swordsmanship'. Zelda and Emily were watching them through the window.   
"Well," Zelda began with a smile, "Connor certainly seems to have taken the news well. Heh heh, reminds me of his father you know." She looked over at Emily through the corner of her eye to see a look of concern.  
"That's what I'm afraid of, you know how Sage gets when he is getting into a fight, I don't want Connor to pick up that nasty little habit and have him bite off more than he can chew." Emily sighed and shook her head. "But its probably too late for me to worry about that, Sage has already taught him the basics of swordplay, there is no stopping it now."  
Zelda put her hand on Emily's shoulder "You should be happy though, Connor will make a fine Knight of Hyrule." She said jokingly. Emily smiled but didn't find it funny. 


	3. Gathered

CHAPTER 3 GATHERED  
  
  
There was a large crowd of McIntires infront of Sage's wooden house after about two hours. Banter and laughter was prominent, for they knew that this may be the last time many of them could show laughter for a while, maybe ever again. All were armed and kilted ready for anything that faced them in the days ahead. "Link, nearly all o' me clan that could help from our small village have come, we number nearly two hundred!" Sage boasted proudly. "All ready tae assist in the defense o' yer homeland."  
Link slapped his hand on Sage's shoulder. "Thank you Sage, they look like a fine fighting force."  
"Aye the best in Scotland!" Angus shouted from the front of the gathered mass.  
"Angus!" Link shouted as Sage's younger brother rushed up to his brother's side. "Great to see you again!" He said shaking Angus' hand heartily.  
"As ye, Link." Angus turned to his brother. "We're ready." He said solemnly.  
"All right let's get gaen!"  
"Wait a moment Sage," Link said putting a hand on Sage's shoulder, "I would like to have a word with them before we leave." Sage nodded and stepped aside. Link stepped forward, and the men's laughter and talk faded and eventually stopped as they realized that one of the two rulers of Hyrule was going to speak to them.  
"Brave McIntire! Today you will go forth into a new place. One that you have heard about from mine and your dear friends Sage and Emily. And though you have no ties to my kingdom, you are willing to sacrifice all so that it may be free! But, I say to thee, you are not just fighting for Hyrule! You are fighting for your land as well! For if this evil were to escape to here then all is lost!" Murmurs of worry started to arise from the crowd. Sage quieted them down and turned to Link to continue. "I say to thee, brave men of the Clan McIntire, you fight for the lives of your wives, children, family and land! If we fail in this task then all will be lost and both of our worlds will be consumed in darkness by this evil." There was an eerie silence as Sage finished Link's speech.  
"Brother Link is right! We must fight an' ne fail! We will once again bring honor tae the name McIntire!" After Sage spoke, the men raised their blades and bows into the air and took up cheers of "For Hyrule!" and "For McIntire!"   
"You two speak well!" Anubis' calm echoing came from behind the two men. "But, the time is now, we must leave." Anubis threw up his arms and opened a red swirling gateway to Hyrule. The men said their good-byes to their families promising a swift and victorious return. Then one after another, they started walking through the gateway.  
After all of the fighters went through, Sage took one last look at the beautiful scene of Ben Cruchan land looking over the loch. Then, taking a family member's hand in each one of his, walked through the portal with Link's family right behind them. Before disappearing Anubis went tense and looked around toward the surrounding wooded area. "What is it Anubis?" Perrin asked.  
Anubis' face brightened. "It is nothing, come we must depart." With a nod from Perrin, both disappeared back to Hyrule.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Over in the growth, an armored spirit of evil watched the scene unfold. It's dull green armor had an oriental look to it. "I must warn Master Talpa of this." It said, disappearing.  
A moment later, it was infront of the reincarnated Talpa and Ganon, who were sitting across a table with a large map, probably of Hyrule. "Master Talpa, the human that Ganon warned us of is returning to Hyrule with at least two hundred armed men!"  
Ganon stood in a rage. "What! Blast, tell me, did the men appear to wear a garment that looked like a dress?"   
"What difference does that make?" Talpa asked, his black armor sucking the light that the torches in the throne room gave off.   
"The one who that helped kill me wore one such as that, what did he call it...ah, yes a 'kilt.'" The word came out foreign to the King of Evil. He turned his attention back to the youja. "Well, did they?" He commanded in a harsh tone. After the soldier nodded silently, Ganon screamed a curse. "Aah! He has come again!"  
Talpa laughed. "Surely the great Ganondorf is not frightened by this?" He asked belittlingly using Ganon's full name. "After all, only two hundred men cannot be that much of a threat with our combined forces."  
"Do not ever under estimate them!" Ganon bellowed at Talpa, his eyes glowing with hatred. "The one named Sage is extremely powerful and swift with his blade. I'm sure that two hundred of him will do much more damage than you think!" The Gerudo calmed a bit then, "Besides isn't that why you were defeated, because you under estimated the power of your enemies?" He smiled smugly and sat back down, his cape flowing over the back of his plush chair.  
Talpa's eyes glowed red and he muttered under his breath about "That damn Wildfire."  
Sensing that he had won the argument Ganon continued. "We shouldn't give them any time to strengthen their defenses, more than they already have I'm sure. If the blasted Hero and Queen have time to fortify-"  
"Patients, Ganon, patients!" The evil master of the Dynasty said, laughing. "My nether spirits have not yet revived all of my minions. We want to make a good first impression on those whelps do we not? Besides, we are essentially immortal, so what is there to worry about?"  
Ganon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, I guess that you are right. My army needs to be in full force as well, they have not yet recovered in numbers after the attack to take back your Dynasty. Just be quick about it! I want those triforces as soon as possible!"  
"That almost sounded like an order Ganon," warned Talpa calmly, "I hope for your sake it was not."  
"And if it was?" Ganon shot back arrogantly. "Remember, it was me who brought you back to life and it was me who got your Dynasty back!" He pointed his thumb at himself at each 'me'.   
Talpa, his eyes glowing once more said. "Yes you did both those things for me, but you must also remember that I am more powerful then you will ever hope to be!" Ganon let out a guttural growl but did nothing. He knew that Talpa had more power, but as soon as he got the full triforce in his possession....he laughed evilly to himself. 


	4. The Arrival

CHAPTER 4 THE ARRIVAL  
  
  
Arkanian Saan had risen fast through the ranks of the Hyrulian army. In his third year in service, he had gained the rank of general and when the traitor Gaul'ramm was killed by Ganon, Zelda herself put him in command of the army when he was only thirty. His face was clean shaven and his gray eyes held great intelligence of the strategies of battle. His dusty blonde hair cropped short, but there was always enough of it to be kept in wild disarray. His slim and muscular body helped him to be nimble as a cat upon the field of battle.  
He had nearly flipped in joy as he saw the amount of men that his rulers had brought back with them. "Your Highnesses! Its quite impressive, how did you gather all these men?" The fighting McIntires were gathered by the barracks around Hyrule Castle. "But, just where are we going to put them, not to mention feed them."  
"Simple," Link said. "We have plenty of food to spare, but the housing," he shook his head. "I think you best get started on building new barracks for them." Bowing, Arkanian turned and started shouting orders and soldiers began scurrying to get supplies for the construction.  
"Link, Zelda!" Emily called out jogging up to the two, "Anubis says that if we are to have his friends come at all, we must do it now!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
In the Temple of Time, Zelda, Link, Sage, Emily and the spirits of Anubis and Perrin stood. Link played 'Zelda's Lullaby' and the Sages appeared above their respective symbols. Rauru; Light, Saria; Forest, Nabooru; Spirit, Princess Ruto; Water, Darunia; Fire, and Impa; Shadow. "Hello, Link we are ready to serve Hyrule once again." Rauru greeted Link.  
"Hello Rauru, are you sure you can do this? I mean, you've never had to pull nine people at once to Hyrule."  
"C'mon Link, give us some credit!" Saria said offended. Link walked over to his Kokiri friend and ruffled her hair. "Aw, I'm sorry Saria, forgive me?" Link knew how she hated it when he did that so he did it every time he saw her.  
Saria huffed and straitened her green hair back. "Yeah, I guess."  
"Can we please get this over with?" An impatient Nabooru whined. "I must return to the Gerudos!"  
Anubis laugher softly. "Oh, such spirit!" Nabooru shot him a look of shocked anger.  
"Uh oh, Anubis." Perrin said with a knowing smile.  
"Uh oh??"  
"You've done it now!" Impa said with a wink.  
"Umm, did what?" Anubis asked worriedly.  
Nabooru let out a shriek. "How dare you! If you were not dead already, I would slit open your stomach, pull out your liver and feed it to you before you could even feel the pain from my blade! You, you, man!"  
If Anubis' spirit have could paled, it would have. His voice cracked as he said, "Uh, umm, Imustmakesurethattheothersarepreparedtocome,bye." With that Anubis disappeared.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Ryo?" Anubis called out, appearing in Mia's mansion.  
"Anubis?" Rowen walked in from the kitchen. "Why are you here? Is it time already?" The blue haired genius asked, waking Dais from his slumber on the couch.  
"He is out side with the others." The Warlord of Illusion said somewhat groggily.  
"Then what are we waitin' for?" Rowen asked with his Brooklyn accent. "Let's get out there so we can go kick some Dynasty butt!" The three walked outside.  
"Kayura, Ryo, is all prepared?" Anubis asked as the trio made there way to the table where Ryo, Kayura, Mia, and Kento (eating of course) were sitting, with Whiteblaze lounging at Ryo's feet. Cale was sleeping underneath a tree with sunglasses on, Sekhmet was sitting beside him, playing with his pet snake Naaza. While Seiji and Cye were sparring in the yard.   
"Yes, Anubis." Kayura said determined, her voice echoing as Anubis'. "All we need to do now is form the circle." Anubis nodded and was about to say something when a terrified scream came from the yard.  
"SEKHMET! GET YOUR STUPID SNAKE OFF OF ME!!" The two started fighting.  
"I see that those two are still at it!" Anubis laughed.  
"They never stop!" The one eyed Dais said shaking his head with a smile.  
Ryo sighed. "We better go and stop them, Seiji and Cye can't hold them back too much longer." When the group finally got the two Warlords to calm down they formed the circle of light.  
"Now, change into your subarmors and we can begin." After they did so, Anubis stood in the center and started chanting. "Ga su Jinsu Reke hongan zo, Jin ze nu RekeJin so za, Gi zen Reke Gi so ze, Rei ze nu Regur Reiso za, Chi zen Reke Chi so ze, Shin ze nu Reke shin so za!"  
"Virtue!"  
"Justice!"  
"Wisdom!"  
"Life!"  
"Trust!"  
"Loyalty!"  
"Piety!"  
"Obedience!"  
"Serenity!"  
The bearers of the mystical armors glowed their respective colors and formed into spheres of energy and combined into one roaring, swirling beam and shot up into the sky, sending them to Hyrule.  
"Mia, Whiteblaze, come close." When the woman and tiger were near enough, Anubis transported himself and the other two to Hyrule.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ryo looked up to see Darunia, the Sage of Fire. "Hello brother Wildfire! Welcome to Hyrule!" He said in his normal booming voice.  
Ryo blinked his tiger blue eyes to shake out the dizziness from the sudden leap from one plane to the next. "Umm, thanks."  
When the mists of the travel dissipated from Cye's eyes, he saw before him a fish-like woman with pale purple eyes and fine fins on the backs of her arms and legs, covered with patches of blue as deep as the sea. "Welcome to Hyrule, Torrent." Princess Ruto said with a smile.  
"Thank you, I think." Said Cye taking in the new surroundings.  
"Wow, you got green hair just like me! I'm Saria the Sage of Forest." Sekhmet looked down to see a green haired child with blue eyes. "Welcome to Hyrule, Sekhmet of Venom."  
"It is an honor child."  
"I have seen that Hardrock has arrived to our land, welcome I am Rauru the Sage of Light." The large, white bearded sage said.  
"Hey heey! Nooo problem!"   
Kayura felt weak and put a hand to her head. She felt a supporting hand pull her up. "Kayura, are you all right?" She looked up to see The Hero of Time.  
"You must be Link are you not?"  
"Last time I checked, yea." He said with a smirk.  
"Ye must be Dais" Said Sage holding out his hand. "I'm Sage McIntire ye hae made it tae me friends' kingdom."  
"Umm, yeah thanks. But how did you know that I was Dais?" He asked in his steel voice.   
Sage laughed. "Well, who else in yer merry band has white hair an' eye patch?"  
"Good point." Said Dais adjusting the aforementioned eye patch.  
Cale's eyes locked onto a pair of purple ones that seemed to go on forever and drill right into his soul. "Hello Cale, Warlord of Corruption. I am Impa, Sage of Shadows"  
"Hmm, Shadows eh? How would you like to go somewhere dark and talk awhile?" Cale was never a ladies man, but he figured that since she apparently liked the dark as must as he did, they had at least one thing and common and he should at least give it a shot.  
'Hmm, not bad, that midnight blue hair of his is rather cute.' She smiled slyly. "Yes that doesn't sound too bad, welcome to my homeland."  
"Rowen of Strata, open your eyes, you are in Hyrule now!"   
"Huh-wha-?"  
Zelda laughed in her crystalline voice. "A little disoriented huh? I'm Zelda, Ruler of Hyrule."  
"We made it?" Rowen asked amazed, looking up at the infinite blackness that is the ceiling of the temple.  
Seiji opened his ice blue eyes to find a pair of golden yellow ones looking at his. 'Wow she's gorgeous!' "Welcome, Seiji of Halo to Hyrule. I am Nabooru, Sage of Spirit."  
'Time to turn on the turn on the 'Seiji charm'' "Well, hello there, Miss Sage of Spirit." Seiji leaned down and kissed her hand. "I'm extremely happy to be serving you and Hyrule." Nabooru's reaction was not exactly what he thought it would be. Instead of melting into his hands, like most women did, she stiffened up, leaned back and hit him square in the jaw and stormed off. Everyone's head flung around to see what happened. All that they saw was Seiji on his rear holding his jaw, and Nabooru storming off.  
Rowen shook his head and laughed. "Looks like Seiji tried to put the moves on your friend over there."   
"And got shot down!" Cye added.  
"More like blown up!" Kento said.  
A look of concern crossed the face of Zelda as she looked at Emily. "Poor Nabooru, we better go and talk to her." Nodding Emily and Zelda hurried after her, their long dresses sweeping against the marble floor.  
"Um, Seiji, just a bit of information," Link said walking over to him with the rest. "Nabooru is not what you would call...all that receptive to men."  
"Guess, not..." Seiji said rubbing his jaw and standing up.   
After the handshakes and introductions, Ryo asked, "Hey any of you guys seen Mia, Whiteblaze, or Anubis?"  
"Gee Ryo, can't stand to go two minutes with out me?" Mia asked, her aquamarine eyes sparkling with laughter as the trio that Ryo had asked about appeared in the Temple of Time before them.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Nabooru, Nabooru, please stop!" Zelda called out as she and Emily ran after her.  
Nabooru stopped outside the temple. "How dare he!" She said, turning around. "How dare he touch me like that without my permission! How dare he KISS me!!" She started to break down in sobs. "I am a Gerudo warrior damn it!" She buried her hands in her face and dropped to her knees. "How dare he!" A few onlookers were gathering, but Emily sent them all away with an icy look.  
The women kneeled down on either side of the crying Gerudo. "Oh, Nabooru, he didn't mean to." Zelda said stroking her long red hair. "He was just trying to be umm, friendly."  
"Yeah, and besides the way he said it, it sounded to me like he was attracted to you." Emily said with a comforting smile.  
Nabooru's eyes widened in hope. "R-Really?" Nabooru choked out between sobs. "No, why should I be concerned with what a man thinks of me. I have no use for them." She added hastily. 'Even though it did feel good when he kissed me,' She unconsiously rubbed the spot on her hand where Seiji had kissed it. 'Wait, what am I thinking?! He is a man, a worthless man! But, one that I might like to get to know...oh shut up you cannot be concerned with men, Nabooru, not now anyway, and especially not with this Seiji!'"C'mon," Zelda said as she and Emily helped the Gerudo to her feet. "I think you owe someone an apology."  
"What!?" She shrieked, "Me owe HIM an apology!? More like the other way around!"  
"Nabooru," Emily started, "if we all can't work as a team, we won't be able to bring down Ganon! And I doubt that you want to be ruled by him again do you?"  
Nabooru sighed. "You have a point, Emily." The Sage of Spirit looked at the ground thoughtfully. "No, I guess not."  
"Fine, then you will apologize?" Zelda said, it was not a question.  
Nabooru furrowed her brow. "Only if he does so first!" Zelda and Emily sighed at the stubbornness of the woman as they started back into the back of the temple where everyone else was.  
When the three women returned, Zelda announced: "Seiji of Halo, Nabooru has something to say to you." Everyone stopped in midsentence as the three women came forward and Nabooru stopped infront of Seiji. She looked back at Zelda and Emily with a 'do I have to go through with this?' look. She found no sympathy from them. Turning back around she started.  
Seiji, I- 'By Din this is so humiliating! He will pay for this!' I'm sorry." The words came out very strained and laced with venom. 'I bet Sekhmet would be proud.' She mused to herself.  
Seiji sensed it and gave a very nervous: "Um, that's okay, I shouldn't have done that."  
Nabooru's anger immediately sparked again. "No you shouldn't have! And if you ever do anything like that to me again I will kill you before you have the chance to feel it!"  
"Enough, Nabooru!" Rauru said warningly. "We cannot have this fighting amongst ourselves when this evil threatens our very existence!"  
Nabooru hastily looked at the ground and gave a rushed. "Yes, Rauru."  
"Wow, Cheyan! Look its a tiger!" Connor shouted as he and Cheyan ran in.  
"Connor, be careful!" Emily fretted fussing with her dress in nervousness. Ryo walked over to Whiteblaze as the two children petted him.  
"Don't worry, Whiteblaze is worse than a kitten when it comes to getting attention. Aren't you boy?" He bent down and scratched behind his ear and the white tiger purred with joy with all the attention he was getting from the children. Cheyan giggled as Whiteblaze licked her face. "Hey you two, how would you like to ride Whiteblaze?" Ryo suggested.  
Both shouted "Yeah!" Sage and Link helped their children onto the bearer of the Soul Swords of Fervor. "You be careful now little lady you hear me?" Link said tapping Cheyan's nose.  
"Okay Daddy, C'mon Whiteblaze!" Whiteblaze ran out of the temple with two laughing children on his back. That little scene broke the enormous tension if only for a moment.  
"Ye thin' those two have any idea what kind o' trouble we are in?" Sage asked.  
"I have no doubt that they do." Ruto said. "Children aren't stupid. They can tell when things are not right."  
Kento leaned over to Cye. "Hey, Cye, you like fish don't you?" Cye's face reddened with embarrassment as the Ronins and Warlords laughed, but the residents of Hyrule didn't understand and looked at each other in confusion.   
"Cye, what does he mean by that?" The Zoran princess asked naively.   
Kento prodded Cye further with a teasing smile. "Yes Cye, just what do I mean by that?"   
"Kento, shut up." Cye shot back. "At least I'm not a human garbage disposal!"  
"Hey, a guy's gotta eat don't he?"  
It was Dais' turn to take a shot at the Ronin of Justice. "Yes, but not a truck full a day."   
"Stay out of this spiderman!" Kento warned Dais.  
"Don't talk to Dais like that!" Kayura said defending her husband.  
"I can take care of myself, love." Dais said calmly to Kayura.  
"Fine! I'm only trying to help you know! Arg! men!"  
"I'll agree to that!" Nabooru said throwing Seiji an evil glance. Zelda shot her a look and Nabooru fell silent. Rowen said something in Seiji's ear and he shoved a laughing Rowen a few inches from him, his face a mixture of embarrassed anger and nervousness.   
"Enough of this!" Link yelled. "Its time to go, I'll show you the castle, if you all can behave!" All fell silent. "Good! Now, let's go."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Sire, the Ronins and Warlords have in Hyrule!" A moblin bowing to Ganon said.  
"Good! Good!" Talpa laughed.  
"How may I ask is that good?" Ganon asked.   
Talpa continued without answering him. "Let me send a welcoming comity for them."  
"Fine." Ganon said flippantly. "Do what ever you wish."  
Talpa smiled, as much as a suit of armor could anyway. "Good! Dala!"  
The Warlord of Phantasm faded into view infront of him. "Yes, Master Talpa?"  
"Dala go down and have some fun with the Ronins. Make sure they know that I am here!"  
"Yes Master, I won't fail you." Dala said saluting Talpa with a fist to his chest.  
"You had better not." Talpa warned.   
"Yes Sire." 


	5. First Blood

CHAPTER 5 FIRST BLOOD  
  
  
Kento was thoroughly bored. Sure, the castle was beautiful and interesting, but he was so hungry. He needed to eat soon or else he was gonna starve! It had been nearly two hours since he had eaten last!  
"...and this is the kitchen." Link said pointing to a large set of oak doors.  
"What!? Where!?" Kento said excitedly.  
"Uh oh Link, you said the 'K' word." Mia said.   
"Huh?"   
Kento ran up to Link, nearly pleading. "Link, Link, can we pleeeeeease stop and eat?"  
"Ummm, I don't see why not..." Link said unsure.  
"All right!!!" Kento shouted running into the kitchen. Then the group heard crashing pots and screams from the cooks and serving maids.  
"That is why...." Cye rolled his eyes.  
Kento came out smiling ear to ear with his arms overflowing with food. "Oh, this smells so good!" He nearly stuffed a whole sandwich in his mouth. "Thif should holf me for a fwile."  
"Keep this beast out of my kitchen!" An plump older woman with her silver hair in a bun screamed storming out of the kitchen with a frying pan in her hand.  
"Everyone, meet Neeti, head of our kitchen staff." Zelda said with a small giggle at the fuming woman.  
"Sorry, Neeti," Ryo said bowing at the waist. "It won't happen again, will it Kento?"   
"Huh? yeah, sure, never again." He shoved another sandwich in his mouth concentrating more one the food that was in front of him than anything else at the moment. Shooting Kento one last look that would melt rock, Neeti turned and walked back into the kitchen, mumbling under her breath.  
"We can't take you anywhere, can we Kento?" Sekhmet said with Saria on his back, giving her a piggyback ride. Those two hit it off as soon as they met. Link wondered how someone such as Saria could be friends with someone as strange looking as Sekhmet, probably the hair. He looked over and Cale and Impa were...holding hands!? 'Well, I guess it would make sense, she is the Sage of Shadows and Cale told us that he was once called the Demon of Darkness. Oh, well.' Then there were Kayura and Dais. 'Such a mysterious couple. One being able to create illusions that are more real than the original and Kayura, she wouldn't even speak about her past.' Cye and Ruto seemed to be getting along fine. 'Maybe she will take her attention off of me for awhile, but knowing her, I doubt it.' Everyone else seemed to be getting along fine, save Seiji and Nabooru. But, it was getting alittle better, at least those two were talking now. Well, it is more like Seiji talking and Nabooru ignoring.  
"Perrin?" Link asked breaking his silent thoughts.   
"Yes, Link?" The student asked his former teacher.  
Link ran a hand through his blonde locks. "Why haven't you disappeared yet? The last time I spoke to you just after your burial you barely were umm, material, for five minutes, now you've been around for the past five days."  
"The fates have decided that Anubis and I should stay around until this threat to our worlds has ended." Perrin said floating along beside Link.   
"Basically, when Talpa and Ganon are gone, so are we." Anubis added his wisdom with closed eyes, Perrin nodding in solemn agreement. Link nodded his head in understanding and turned around when a loud crash came from behind them in the kitchen.  
"What in the name of Din!?" Darunia bellowed. An infinite second past before a serving maid appeared infront of them from the depths of the hall, her brown hair in a wild array and her dark eyes full of terror at the sight she saw.  
"Queen Zelda! King Link! The kitchen was just attacked by green suits of armor!"   
"Don't you mean Ironknuckles?" Saria corrected still on Sekhmet's back.  
"Do you not think that I would not know an Ironknuckle when I see one?! I may be a serving maid but I am not stupid!" The visitors from Japan looked at each other, each of there faces showing the knowledge that Talpa was finally rearing his helmeted head.  
"Link! Link!" General Saan shouted his silver plated armor clanging on the stone floor. "Battles rage through out the entire castle!" He said in between gasps.  
"Let me guess," Link said with a frown to the serving girl. "by green suits of armor, I am right?"  
Arkanian was taken abit back by Link's knowledge. "Yes, but-"  
"Nevermind Saan, just take us to where most of the fighting is taking place." Link said drawing the Master Sword from the sheath across his back.  
"Yes Sire." Arkanian saluted.  
"Rauru, Mia, take Connor and Cheyan to the nursery and protect them as much as possible." Link instructed.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The fifteen arrived in the courtyard to see a blood bath. Men were on the ground dead or dying and empty suits of armor that are the soldiers of the Dynasty laying beside them. "General Trang!" Saan barked out to one of his subordinates. "Come here!"  
The middle aged bearded man ran up to him and saluted. "Yes Commander?"  
"Casualty report! Now!"   
"Yessir!" General Trang replied crisply. "Around twenty five dead, forty wounded. Those green suits, they are, well they are kicking our asses sir. We are barely landing any kills our selves!"  
"That is because you do not know how to fight them." Ryo said  
"Thank you Trang you are dismissed. Fight the good fight."  
"Yessir thank you sir." Trang saluted then turned to leave, sword drawn.  
"Well, guys, let's do what we came here to do!" Ryo said pulling out his kanji orb.  
"Yeah let's kick these maggots!" Kento said picking up a Dynasty soldier and throwing it into three others.  
"Right!" Cye cried.  
"Lets do it!" Said Rowen.  
"All right!" Lets armor up!" Ryo yelled.  
"Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!"  
"Armor of Halo! Dao Chi!"  
"Armor of Torrent! Dao Shin!"  
"Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!"  
"Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!"  
"Armor of Cruelty! Dao Chu!"  
"Armor of Illusion! Dao Nin!"  
"Armor of Venom! Dao Tei!"  
"Armor of Corruption! Dao Kou!"  
The Ronins and Warlords armored up, shakura petals dancing around their bodies, armor forming where ever they touched.  
"Oh wow Cale!" Impa said swooning. "You look soooo handsome in your armor!" Nabooru thought the same of Seiji and his yori but quickly shook off the thought mentally kicking herself.  
"Really?" Cale said with a slight blush under his facemask.  
"MmmmHmmmm." Impa said seductively.  
"Would you two cut that out! We have a job to do here!" Sekhmet hissed slapping Cale upside the head.  
"Fine!" Cale whined rubbing his helmet.  
They entered the frey along with Link, Zelda, Sage and Emily. These four had the most trouble with the living armors, since they, like all Hyrulians, have never seen martial arts before. Zelda shot out a psychic blast that took out a couple of soldiers but was captured in the chain of a kasuri gama. "Link!"   
"Zel! Hold on I'm comin'!" A soldier noticed Link and sunk his spear into the side of the King of Hyrule.   
"Link! NO!" Zelda cried, her eyes watering with tears.   
Dais, who saw this unfold called out to Seiji. "Seiji! Link is down!"  
"I'm way ahead of you!" Seiji said slicing a soldier in two. Seiji rushed ahead but was knocked down. With a growl an agent of Talpa reared back to impale the Ronin. Seiji closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. But the searing pain of a blade through skin never occurred. Opening one eye, he saw the top of the armor slide off the bottom half and to the ground. Behind it was Nabooru, grim determination on her face. "Nabooru! Thank-"  
"Silence fool I did not save your life to be nice. I could care less if you died, just go and heal Link!" The female warrior then bounded off.   
"Umm, right." Seiji got up and quickly made his way over to the fallen Link and kneeled down beside him. "Hold on Link you'll be all right." Seiji said removing the Hero of Time's hand from the wound. "Wow they got you good."  
"Yeah, I know." Link said weakly. "Thanks."  
"You'll be fine just wait a couple seconds." Seiji laid his hands on the bloody hole in Link's side. His armor glowed and energy flowed from Seiji's chest to his arms and down to his arms to his hands. Link watched in awe as his skin grew back over the wound.   
"Nice trick." Link complimented as the wound was closed.  
Halo's glow dimmed "I know, now go save your wife." Seiji wandered off into the mix searching for a challenge.  
Link quickly looked around and saw Zelda about to be attacked by a group of very angry Dynasty soldiers. With an angry yell Link rushed forward and killed all the spirits in the way, saving his wife. The group of heroes fought until the last enemy was brought down by Kayura and the staff of the ancients and found themselves on the outside of the city walls.  
Emily came out of her magical enduced fighting trance and looked at the surroundings. "Wow have fight will travel, eh?"  
"H-h-holy shit." Sage dropped his claymore with a soft thud on the dirt, amazed and terrified at the sight which his eyes beheld. "What the hell is that thing?" His voice was cracked and hoarse from his cries during the battle.  
With a sigh, Emily shook her head. "Really, Sage must you cur-" Emily started but then gazed at what caused Sage to spout his obscenities. A huge red gate stood infront of them.  
"Uhh, guys...." Seiji slowly said the sky blackening. "You might want to take a look at this." Lightning streaked through the sky in blood red fingers and thunder boomed in their ears to the pits of their stomachs. A great crash of thunder sounded and a black oriental castle appeared in the sky above them, resting on the menacing clouds. Each story was smaller than then last and large outcroppings hung from the corners coming to a point from each side of the story.  
"My God, it is Talpa's castle!" Anubis said in awe.  
A huge visage of Talpa's head winked into view. "Huhuhuhhwahwahwa!! so nice of you to remember me Anubis! I hope you are all feeling well after my welcoming comity showed up to greet you!"  
"Talpa!" Link commanded. "Why have you come here to my kingdom?" Zelda cleared her throat and shot him a glance. "Heh, oops, sorry Zel. Our kingdom!"   
"Much better." Zelda smirked.  
"Because." Ganon's image appeared beside Talpa's. "He is going to help take back what is rightfully mine! The remaining pieces of my Triforce and the Kingdom of Hyrule!"   
"Again? Geez Ganon give it up will you, its getting old." Zelda said with a roll of her eyes.  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Ganon raged. "This time I will succeed!"  
"I think someone is a little cranky!" Emily sang.  
"Enough of this!" Talpa's voice echoed through the land causing all to tremble in it's presence, his eyes growing red. "I have a surprise for you all."   
"Yeah, and what is that?"   
"Heh heh heh eager to die Strata? Very well! Open the gate!"  
Zelda, Link, Emily, Sage, Ronins and Warlords, and present Sages took defensive stances as the towering gate began to open. Figures were silhouetted against a blinding white light. The Hyrulians didn't know the figures, but the Ronins and Warlords most certainly did.  
Lord Saber Stryke, his black armor gleaming in the midday sun. His red and green cape fluttering in the slight breeze that surrounded the field of battle, on the top of his helmet a bright red plume rested. Beside him was Blackblaze, the former bearer of the Soul Swords of Fervor. Next to him was Sundevil, his long strands of braided red hair around his ears draped down across his shoulders, his bulging eyes and twisted smile helmet disgusted all. Then Gash, Talpa's stealth assassin. The Twin Sand Strikers stood next to him, their slanted red eyes and dark green armor gave them an insectoid look. Then Dala, the Warlord of Phantasm, his huge brown armor shining with evil, and Sekhmet's old creation to destroy Cye, Red Torrent stood aside him, Saranbo with his long handled ax, and red pits of eyes giving contrast to the white mask that covered his face. Hovering above them all was Badamon the head of the netherspirits, with Koume and Kotake flying around him.  
"What!? This is insane we killed all of you before! How!?" Cye asked in disbelief.  
"This is so bad." Sekhmet grasped his swords whiteknuckled tight.  
"You can all give your thanks to me!" Ganon laughed. "With the Power Triforce it was made possible." 'Even thought it was my nether spirits, Ganon?' Talpa thought spitefully.  
"You're not welcome!" Nabooru shouted.  
"Aww, now you've hurt my feelings! Hahahahaaa!" Ganon mocked.  
Talpa laughed his eyes glowing. "Dala you know what to do, now do it!"  
"Yes Master." Dala obeyed as his cohorts stepped back into the gate, the force of it closing shook the ground. Dala branished his sword made from the powers of Halo, Torrent, and Hardrock given to him by Talpa just before the fall of the Dynasty. "So, are you ready to die?"  
"The only one that's going to die is you tincan! Hiyah!" Kento charged forward, leaping in the air, his staff raised above his head to crash down on Dala's head. Dala saw a huge opening from Kento's hardheaded attack and took full advantage of it.   
"So easy," He said disappointed. Dala leaped into the air and his elbow met Kento's gut, as he doubled over in the air from pain, Dala kicked him in the head. The Ronin fell back hard on his back, his friends surrounding him.  
"Kento!" His best friend Cye yelled.  
Kento got up to one knee with some difficulty and wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth. "I'm okay."  
Dala laughed. "Oh, such skill! I don't know if I can stand it!"  
"Zel, Em," Link said turning to them. "Hows 'bout we give this freak a taste of Hyrulian magic?"  
"Sounds good to me!" Zelda said with a smirk.   
"You got it." The Hyrulian women's magical auras glowed gold and shot out their power at Dala.  
"What the-" Dala breathed as the golden power rushed at his body. He held up his sword and swung, bouncing the magic right back at Zelda and Emily. The two Hyrulian magic weavers tried to jump out of the way, but the repelled magic was too fast and hit them, fraying their clothes and making them scream in agony as they slipped from consciousness.  
"Zelda-a-a!"  
"Emily!"  
"This is low, even for you Dala!" Dais said disgusted.  
"Shut up traitor and get what is coming to you!" Sage and Link hurried over to their fallen wives. Sage lifted Emily into a sitting position and had her head lean against his shoulder.  
Link looked down at his injured wife silently with a tear running down his cheek. Then something snapped inside him and a strange feeling came to him. It had been eating at him ever since the Ronins arrived and now it felt as though it was going to burn a hole in his head. Yellow swirls danced in his pupils and the Courage Triforce shown on his hand. He stood up, his hair fluttering in the growing breeze and stared at Dala. Something strange glowed on his forehead.  
"By the gods!" Kayura gasped. "Its Courage!...but, how?"   
Link's tongue burned to say the phrase that was screaming in his brain. When Link found his voice, he screamed it as loud as his voice could handle. "Armor of Hurricane! Dao Tsukete!" Link was surrounded by yellow light and shakura petals began to fall about him, yellow armor forming whenever they touched his body. When the light faded, all could see Link clad in yellow Ronin yori.  
The helmet's facemask had the appearance of an eagle with a beak sticking out and a silver crest ran from the forehead all the way to the back. The front chest plate had the Triforce emblazoned on it and raised up much like Ryo's, the upper half was yellow while the bottom half black. On his back there were two long brown wings down to his knees. The left side of his thigh protector on his belt was rectangular while the other one came down to a point, and the back was feathered out like an eagle's tail and his foot armor had silver talons that dug into the ground. Suddenly, the Master Sword and his Hylian shield glowed white and formed into a double sided ax, the blades showing the designs of the protecting sheet of metal.  
"Its a new armor!" Ryo exclaimed, then looked back at Mia who held Connor and Cheyan by the hand by Zelda and Emily. "Mia?"  
"I have no idea! I'll look into my Grandfather's notes later. I just hope that he wrote something about it."  
The armor's instincts took over Link's mind. The wings snapped out and he held his new weapon with both hands out infront of him. "RAGING WINDS OF DESTRUCTION!" Golden white energy in the form of an eagle with its wings spread slammed into Dala. The scream of pain and terror from the Warlord of Phantasm could be heard as his body was disintegrated by Link's sure kill.  
After everything was calm again, Link's armor disappeared and he was back in his normal green tunic. Then, from the massive amount of energy used for the move, Link slumped to the ground and passed out.  
Sage stood up with Emily in his arms. "We need tae get these three in bed, they've been through much, they need some rest. We all dae."  
"I'll second that one." Cale de-armored.  
Connor tugged at his father's kilt with tears in his eyes. "Da', will Mamma be all right?"   
Sage looked down at Emily's dirt smudged face and tattered clothing from the blast of reflected magic and gave a worried look. "Aye, Ma'll be fine, she just needs tae sleep fer a while."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"No! Dala failed!" Talpa slammed his armored hands down on his throne, his eyes glowing red. "I never should have trusted that idiot!" Ganon appeared infront of him. "Why didn't you tell me that boy had an armor!" Talpa raged.  
"Don't think that yelling will make me cower before you, Talpa." Ganon said, stone faced. "Besides, I didn't even know! And if that pathetic excuse for a warrior hadn't hit those two with their own magic, it probably wouldn't have manifested itself! Besides, you told me that there were only nine armors, but I guess you were wrong about that were you not?" He had a smug tone in his voice by the time he finished his question.  
"You are treading on dangerous ground, Ganon." Talpa threatened. 


	6. Sand Blasted

CHAPTER 6 SAND BLASTED  
  
  
Three days later, Zelda pulled Link aside in the hall and kissed him passionately. "Thank you, but what was that for?" Link asked wiping off Zelda's lipstick from his mouth.  
Zelda had a wistful look in her eyes and ran a finger down Link's chest. "Just 'cause."  
Link gave her a doubtful look. "I'm not to sure that is the only reason."  
"True, I gave you that because I'm late."  
"Wait, let me get this straight, you're thanking me...for making you late for something. What are you standing here for then? You should get going!"  
Zelda giggled, "Not that kind of late silly." Link still had a confused look and Zelda rolled her eyes and sighed. "Remember the night when Anubis and Perrin showed up?"  
Link hugged her tight. "How could I forget?"  
"Well, remember what happened after they left?"  
"Yes, oh, OOOHHHHH!! Zelda you're late!! now I get it, your pregnant! Your...pregnant!" Link exclaimed twirling around with his wife in his arms. After putting her down, he said. "We have to tell everyone at once!"  
"No, I don't want this coming out yet. It will complicate things if others know, let's keep it a secret, just for now though, okay?" She glanced at the ground momentarily while chewing on her bottom lip.  
Link brushed a strand of hair that fell infront of Zelda's eyes. "Of course, my Queen."   
"Oh, stop that!" Zelda said with a silly grin, looking into Link's deep blue eyes.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Well, hello there sleepyhead." Sage said as Emily opened her eyes, two days after Link and Zelda had their little talk.  
Smiling, she sat up in bed. "Thanks, ooh, but I feel like I've been hit by a brick wall!" Emily put her hand on her forehead under her dark bangs. "Heh, now I know how Ganon felt when I hit him with my magic. How long have I been out?"  
"Hmm, almost a week." Sage said serious. "Em, are ye all right?"  
Emily placed a reassuring hand on Sage's. "Yes, Sage I'm fine. Uh, is Connor around? I'd like to see him."  
"He's playing wi' Cheyan out side in the courtyard, I'll gae an' get him." Sage gave her a small kiss on her still pale forehead and left to get his son.  
On his way out, he heard arguing. "...I don't see why I have to take them along!" 'Hello, that's Nabooru's voice, wit is she gaun oan about noo?' Sage peeked in to see the Ronins, Warlords, Sages, Link and Zelda. Nabooru did not looked pleased, to say the least, and Seiji and Kento were trying to stay as far as they could from her for some reason. "I'm only going to see my Gerudo sisters, I can handle myself!"  
"We've already been through this, Nabooru." Zelda explained impatiently, a bandage still wrapped around her head. "You and Seiji need to learn to work together."  
"Fine, but I still don't know why I have to take Hardhead."   
"That's Hardrock!" Kento shouted angrily.  
"Whatever."  
"Because," Ryo began, "Kento's armor will be stronger in the desert. You'll get better protection from him that way, in case something happens."   
"I DON'T NEED PROTECTED!!" Nabooru shrieked at the top of her lungs. Seiji smiled to himself. 'She looks even better when she's angry.' Nabooru felt his eyes on her and spun around to glare at him. Seiji immediately looked elsewhere, not wanting to meet her cold gaze.  
"Nabooru please," Rauru began. "We cannot risk having you get captured or killed by Ganon."  
"Or Talpa I might add." Anubis' spirit chimed in. "Remember, Talpa is more dangerous than Ganon.   
"If that is even possible." Darunia said speculatively.  
"That is the least of our problems at the moment." Zelda said readjusting her bandage. 'Ung, stupid thing.' "The evil from those two are poisoning the balance of power between chaos and serenity. Not to mention Link's problem with his energy getting drained." Link, who was still half asleep snapped up at the mention of his name.  
"But that's normal Zelda." Strata explained. "We all had that same problem the first time we used our armor." The Ronins and Warlords all nodded in agreement. It was then that Saria noticed Sage standing in the doorway, watching.   
"Sage!" All eyes went over to Saria and then to the Scotsman in the doorway. "How's Emily doing?"   
Sage fiddled with his hands and it took him a minute to find his voice again from his embarrassment from all the eyes on him. "Umm, well, she woke up, she has a headache, but other than that, she's fine." He chuckled a little. "She wants tae see Connor." Everyone laughed softly, then Nabooru cut in.  
"I'd like to get going, today."  
"Fine, let's just get this over with!" 'Two can play this little game.' Seiji frowned and crossed his arms.  
"Fine!" Nabooru shouted as she stormed from the room, Seiji and Kento following behind her.  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
"You owe me for this one." Kento said to Ryo as he walked out the door.  
"They're worse than children." Impa said shaking her head. A few seconds later they heard. "Out of my way fishface!" from the hall way.  
A moment later a Zora limped in. Her skin was pale, it's blue scales faded, and her eyes had dark circles under them. "By the Three! Lehan, what happened to you!" Ruto asked rushing over to the Zora guard. Cye and Ryo helped Lehan into the nearest seat.  
"Zora's Domain, it has been poisoned." Lehan said meekly.  
"What?" Ruto gasped in terror, placing a hand to her mouth. "Are you sure?"  
Lehan nodded slowly. "Uh hu, and it seems to be coming from the Water Temple."  
"No! Zel, do realize what that means? Lake Hylia has been affected as well! This is so not good." Link had his hands handing down between his knees. "Ganon will be able to kill us all off without lifting a finger."  
Zelda looked at her husband for a moment thoughtfully. "Ganon and Talpa may also have infested the other temples in someway as well."  
Perrin's spirit sneered. "This just keeps getting better."  
"Tell me about it." Kayura said.  
"All right." Link directed. "Cye, Ruto, Lehan, and I will head off to the Water Temple to look things over." Link looked over to Sekhmet, who was getting his green hair braided by Saria, she was ten after all, and Sekhmet didn't seemed to mind anyway. Link let out a laugh at the strange scene. "Sekhmet, you and Saria will go to the Forest Temple." Link thought for a moment. "Better take Rowen along as well. Oh, and by the way, nice hair." Everyone started laughing like mad once they noticed the Warlord of Venom's new hairstyle. Sekhmet shot them a most venomous look and that quieted the room down to a few snickers. "Cale, Dais, accompany Impa to the Shadow Temple, if you would." Cale who was holding Impa's hand, smiled eagerly.  
"Why would I need to go?" Asked Dais pouting.  
"Because," Impa stated simply. "The lens of truth was destroyed a few years after Link defeated Ganon for the first time and with out it we won't be able to see all the hidden illusions."   
"So you need his abilities to find them." Kayura concluded.  
The Sage of Shadows pointed at her. "Exactly."  
"And you can bet that Ganon will try and harm my people once more." The ruler of the Gorons said solemnly. "Ever since I denied him of the Spiritual stone of Fire, He's had it out for me. I'd like to have Ryo assist me in this endeavor."   
"Where ever evil may be I will be as well."  
Zelda looked over at Link. "So, where does that leave me?" She crossed her arms and shot Link a warning look.  
"We-e-e-e-ll., I thought that, because of your condition, you should..... stayherewithSage,Emily,andKayura." The words flew out of his mouth and he waited for the oncoming explosion.  
Fortunately for Link there was none, however she crossed her arms under her breasts and start to pout. "Oh, fine."  
"Are you ill Zelda?" Kayura asked.   
Link put an arm around Zelda's slim shoulders, pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Heh heh, far from it." Link said with a smile. Zelda smiled and kissed him back in the same spot.  
"Well, don't keep us waiting!" Mia said sitting up from Ryo's lap.  
The Queen of Hyrule's face reddened and wore a wide grin. "Well-"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Seiji looked at Nabooru through the corner of his eye. "You know, you look awfully lonely riding that horse all by yourself," she continued looking forward, ignoring him. "why don't you come and ride with me on my horse?"  
Nabooru slowed and rode up beside Seiji's horse. "Hmm, that sounds like fun." She said with a seductive voice as she ran her finger down his arm. The two present Ronins jaws' dropped. "Then again, so does gouging out your eyes with my schimiltars." She continued sweetly with a smile. Turning, she spurred her horse to a gallop into the early afternoon sun.  
"Sorry man I thought you had her." Kento said with a shrug, then spurring his horse to catch up with the hard riding Gerudo. Seiji sat and watched the two ride off for a moment before joining them.  
  
  
***   
  
"Pregnant!?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Oh, how wonderful!"  
"Link, you old dog you!"  
The royal couple's faced blushed. Cale leaned over and whispered something in Impa's ear. She nodded and they stood up.  
"Zelda, as your former nursemaid, I am overjoyed at this wonderful news, but Cale and I-"  
"Don't forget me."  
"And Dais, must be on our way, I want to go through Kakariko to get to the Shadow Temple."  
"Sure, go on, we should all leave as soon as possible anyway, and get back as soon as possibleas well. We don't want to give Ganon or Talpa a window of opportunity to take Hyrule Castle, so the faster we make it back, the better." Link reasoned.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nabooru's keen Gerudo eyes noticed a light pillar of smoke as she, Seiji and Kento rode in a line over the bridge to the Gerudo Fortress. "By the Three!" She gasped as she as she took off quickly. The two Ronins quickly caught up to her as she sat on her horse in front of the fortress, her mouth agape.   
"Wow, what happened here?" Kento asked looking at the mass destruction around him. Many, if not all of the adobe buildings had major structural damage, some still had smoke rising from the ashes. The place was bare.  
"Split up and be quiet about it." Nabooru said in a loud whisper, dismounting from the brown steed. Seiji and Kento nodded silently as Seiji took the left, Kento the center, and Nabooru the Gerudo training grounds cave and walked in. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light from the blinding sun outside. She walked over to the door on the left and pressed her hand on it, causing the door to open.  
Strolling into the center of the room, she looked around. "Well, so far so good," Hearing a high pitched screech from behind her, she whirled around to come face to face with a Lizalfos. "Spoke to soon" The lizardlike human had a look of hunger in it's eye and another one dropped beside it. "Well, might as well get started." The Lone Wolf Thief drew her twin schimiltars and rushed foreword. The first Lizalfos was dead before it could put up any defense to the lightning quick attack and fell to the sand, it's throat slashed. She sensed the others attack and ducked as a sword swished the air. Nabooru stood on her hands and wrapped her legs around the lizard's neck and flipped it over. She quickly jumped up and drove her sword into her enemy's heart.  
  
  
***  
  
"I gotta remember to tell Nabooru to have this place fumigated." Kento said as a skultulla jumped at him. He caught the spider and flung it up against the wall, splattering it. "Ung, eww." Kento wiped off some of the squished skultulla from his face.  
He heard a voice coming from down the hall. "Hello? Is someone down there?" Kento rushed down the hallway until he came to a room. On one side, there were two windows, on the other a cell lining the length of the wall. As Kento peered into the cell, he saw some Gerudos in very bad shape.  
"Oh, man what happened to you four?"  
"Some of our sisters that are still loyal to Ganondorf caused a revolt and imprisoned the ones against them." Said one about Kento's age, wiping a bit of dried blood from her mouth. "We have been in here for three, maybe four days."  
"Well, don't worry ol' Kento of Hardrock'll get ya out a' there."  
"And how will you be doing that with no key? Bend the bars? Surely not!" Said another one.  
"Of course I can!" Said Kento, a bit hurt. "And don't call me Shirley."  
"I called you no such thing!" The woman shot back.  
Kento rolled his eyes. "Nevermind," He grabbed hold of two bars. "stand back." The Gerudos did as was asked of them and Kento pulled off the bars using the extra power of his sub-armor, and threw the bars aside, causing two large clangs on the ground.  
"So I was wrong."  
"We better get going, there are still many of us imprisoned in the fortress." The first Gerudo said.  
"Umm, yeah." After a slight pause Kento asked. "Do you mind if I ask you your names?"  
"Mine is Shi'tah." Said the first one that spoke.  
"Bryna." Said the one that doubted him.  
"Rassa." Said one holding her right arm.  
"Athenia." the last one said, helping Bryna walk.  
Kento nodded as each one introduced themselves. "All right, now that that's done, let's get out of here." He said turning, but was stopped by two purple garbed Gerudos, with their mouth's veiled each holding a schimiltar in their hands.  
"Don't think so." One said.  
"You'll be staying here for quite a while." Said the other.  
"Not if I can help it, lady!" Kento threatened.  
"Oh, yes. I'm scared!" Taunted the Gerudo on the right.  
"You are a man. What could you possibly do?"  
"Hmm, who does that sound like?" Athenia joked. Bryna responded with a scowl at Athenia.  
"I'll just have to show you." Kento smirked.  
"Ohh, please do!"  
"All right, but remember, you asked." He warned, holding his hands together out infront of him. "Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!" His armored formed and he held the staff with both his hands.  
"Mmm, yummy." Bryna said looking Kento up and down.  
"Bryna!" Athenia said shocked.  
"Wow!" Rassa gasped in wonder.  
"Cool!" Shi'tah whispered.  
"You done now?" The guard on the left asked annoyed. Kento waved his hand for them to 'come and get it' and the guards readily complied. He brought the staff above his head blocking the two sets of schimiltars.  
"Not bad." The left guard said, sweeping Kento's legs from under him. "But you will have to do better."   
Kento did a back flip and landed on his feet., the armor clanking on the stone floor and shrugged. "All right." Kento twirled the staff above his head in the air and landed between the two, whacking the two in the head causing them to fall to the ground, unconscious. He leaned over one of them and checked her pulse. "They'll wake up in a couple of hours with a headache. But, they'll be fine." He looked up at the Gerudo women surrounding him. Feeling suddenly very uncomfortable, Kento mumbled out. "Umm, sorry about that."  
"That's all right, it was the only way to get past them." Shi'tah said rationally, putting a hand on Kento's shoulder.  
"Aside from killing them." Rassa said doing so slitting their throat with one of the swords from the now dead guard. Kento looked at her with shock and amazement.  
"It had to be done." Athenia explained. "I doubt that they would be able to live with themselves, being defeated by a man. I know I certainly couldn't"  
"But, but..."  
Bryna kneeled down beside him with a wince of pain and took his hand. "Trust us, its for the best." She said with care in her eyes.  
"Okay," He said a bit unsure, standing up. "Let's get outa here and find Nabooru and Seiji." As the five walked along, the sounds of tempered steel hitting tempered steel reached their ears. "I think that Seiji has found more of your friends." He ran toward the noise followed by four half limping Gerudos.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Seiji had been walking around for what seemed forever and was getting really bored. "This stinks," Seiji sighed. "I don't even know what I'm looking for, let alone do when I find it." The Ronin's sub-armor clanked lightly on the stone floor as he walked along a corridor and ended up in a room with a large cell full of woman. 'Guess I hit the jackpot.' He thought, rushing over to the cell.  
"And just who are you, Blondie? One of Ganon's followers?" One hissed.  
"Or one of Talpa's minions?" Spat another.  
"Nope, wrong on both accounts. I'm Seiji Date, Ronin Warrior of Halo, at your service." He said bowing infront of the cell and making a sweeping motion with his arm. "I'm here to get you all outa here. Uh, at least I think so anyway."  
"A likely story!" Shouted one in the right corner of the cell, sitting beside one of her sisters. "You just want to take us and have your way with us, like you did to Jayana!" She sat stroking the sleeping or unconscious Jayana's hair. Seiji really couldn't tell.  
"Far from it! Nabooru said-"  
"You know her?" Interrupted another.  
'Ah, now I'm getting some where!' "Oh, yeah my friend and I escorted her here to make sure she was safe."  
"Even though she didn't need it, I guess we should thank you."  
"You're welcome, I guess." He replied looking around the room with his ice blue eyes. "Um, where would the key be?"  
"We have it." Five Gerudo guards appeared from nowhere. "You want it so bad, come and take it."  
"Five on one, I like the odds." Seiji boasted with a half smile looking at his attackers.  
"Do we talk or do we fight?" One taunted flashing her swords menacingly.  
"If there is a need, then I suppose fighting is fine with me." Seiji leaped into the air. "Armor of Halo! Dao Chi!" As he landed he was fully armored up and held the Sword of Light under his eyes. After the Gerudo surrounded him in a circle they all charged at him and Seiji jumped up and flipped over the oncoming warriors and landed behind them. "Feh, gotta be quicker than that!" Seiji taunted.  
"I will cut out your tongue for that one, boy!" The Gerudo captain leaped forward. Seiji held his sword and blocked each of the rapid blows that she was throwing. "Not bad Blondie, it is a shame that I must kill you!" She got in a blow on his chest, sparks flying from the metal scraping the armor, then his side, then swept his feet from under him. Seiji looked up to see the Gerudo's blades pointed at his throat.  
"Why does this seem so familiar?"   
"Say good bye."   
"I don't think so!" The Gerudo looked up in time to see the end of a staff hit her right between the eyes, shoving her nose into her brain. Seiji opened his eyes and saw his fellow Ronin with a grin on his face. "I heard the noise and I thought you could use some help."  
Seiji stood up. "C'mon, I had the situation under control."  
"Certainly didn't seem that way to us." Rassa said, slipping into the room.  
"You traitors will die!" Shouted one of the remaining guards. Seiji turned around and stated coldly at them.   
Raising his sword above his head, Seiji shouted out, "Thunder Bolt Cut!" Seiji waved his sword to the left, the right, and back to the left again then finally pointed it at the guards. A bright green beam shot from the tip, disintegrating them. "See, I told you I had everything under control." Kento and Seiji de-armored.  
"Whatever." Shi'tah said taking the keys from the body of the captain. After unlocking the door, the captured woman shuffled from the cell.  
"Ame', are you well my sister?" Bryna said hugging the Gerudo who first spoke up at Seiji.  
Ame' nodded. "Yes, just a bit sore," She turned her attention to Seiji. "You said that you came with Nabooru?" The Ronins nodded. "Which way did she go?"  
"Well, I came in through one of the center doors," Kento explained. "She kept walking past me to the right."  
"To the training grounds is my bet," Athenia speculated. "and that ain't good."  
"Why not?" Seiji asked.   
"Under normal circumstances, it would be fine, but-"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nabooru tapped her silver painted lips with her finger thoughtfully. "Let's see now, which pillar was it that I could summon platform with the Song of Time?" She was in the room with pillars of rock sticking up from the bubbling lava, on each of the pillars was a silver rupee. Nabooru had collected all of them except the one surrounded by fire. "And just one more to go,"  
She jumped on to another platform. "I'll try-y-y, this one." Pulling out a flute she played the haunting melody of the Song of Time and two blue marble slabs appeared. "Bingo!, now the switch to put out that fire....ah there it is!" The Spirit sage leaped to the next pillar, then stomped on the switch. "Gotta hurry now!" She crouched down and used all her power and jumped up to the marble slabs and jumped to the now unlit pillar. But all the jumping took its toll and Nabooru came up short of her intended goal, hitting the side of the raised column of stone. She grasped at the small dents in the stone for hand holds, but was still slipping. Thinking quickly, the sage pulled out one of her schimiltars and stuck it in the stone and stopped just inches from the swirling red and orange lava.  
"Too close!" She said drawing her other sword and sticking it in the rock. Pulling herself up by climbing the pillar sticking and pulling out her swords while each muscle in her arms screaming for her to stop and let go as sweat trickled down into her eyes stinging them with it's saltiness. She ignored the agonizing pain and gritting her teeth, made it to the top and grabbed the final silver rupee and flopped to the ground. Laying down on her back she took in huge gasps of the searing air. Rotating her arm, an exhausted Nabooru said, "Being a sage is making me soft."   
After resting a few more moments, she leaped over to the last pillar and walked up to the door and opened it. Only until the door closed behind her did she realize just how hot the last test was. Wiping the profuse sweat from her forehead with her equally sweaty arm she stepped in further. "Strange, I don't remember this room." She looked around questioningly. Nothing was in the room except for two torches on either side of her casting an eerie glow on the hieroglyphic filled walls. The staleness of the air caused her to breathe deeper to get all the oxygen she could. The floor was nothing but sand.  
Seeing nothing of importance, she turned around and began to walk from the empty room when she heard, "Hello, traitor." Recognizing the voice, she sneered. "Going somewhere?"  
Still looking at the door, she said. "Ganon." Nabooru turned around, her hair flopping over her right shoulder when she stopped and drew her curved blades.   
Her former leader laughed. "Always ready for a fight I see," He walked over to Nabooru with an oily smile playing at his lips until he was mere inches from her face. "but, I have other, more important things to attend to. My new friend Talpa is going to give you a present so that you can burn off some of that energy." Nabooru reared back and hit Ganon square in the jaw.   
Ganon hardly flinched at the punch that would knock any other ordinary man out and a slight smile played on his mouth with his upper lip curled, almost making it a gleeful sneer. Before the cornered Nabooru could react, Ganon leaned over quickly kissing her on the lips. "For old times sake." He said breaking the kiss.  
Nabooru stood in wide eyed shock for a moment before regaining her senses and slapped him across the cheek leaving a red hand print. "That was a mistake that I will never forget. I was a fool not to see what you were when we were together! I am glad I got away from you when I did." She hissed coldly.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nabooru sat infront of a mirror, brushing her long fiery hair and staring off into space. Her sister Marilyn was searching through Nabooru's closet. "I still can't believe that the Great Ganondorf chose you, my little sister to be his bride! How's this one?" Marilyn held up a deep purple sleeveless dress, the bottom was long and ruffled and the top ended around the shoulders. Her sister went on brushing oblivious to what was said. "Nabooru?" No answer. "Naboo! Were you even listening to what I was saying?"  
Nabooru snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Mare." Her sister gave her a loving smile. "That's okay, I'd be the same way, so what do you think?" Marilyn asked turning her attention back to the dress in her hand. Nabooru studied it through the reflection in the mirror for a moment and nodded. She was so excited! Out of all the Gerudos, her king, Ganondorf Dragmire had chosen her! She was so happy she could scream in joy!  
"Umm, Mare?" Nabooru asked shyly. "What is it like to, be, with a man?" Her the future sage's sister gave her that same loving smile and sat down beside her.   
"Well," She said, taking a moment to think. She had two children of her own, Amber and Ariana, twins of three summers by a Hyrulian merchant passing through on his way to a bordering country. He had not chosen to stay with Marilyn, but came to visit her and the twins quite regularly. One day they will marry, Nabooru thought. "Its quite an....interesting...experience. I'm not going to lie to you, it will hurt the first time for a moment or two but, after a short while, the pain will subside. The rest is a joyous experience."  
"Is there anything, special, I should do?" Nabooru asked hesitantly.  
"Well, Derek always loves it when I-" She leaned over and whispered into her sister's ear. The more Marilyn explained, the wider Nabooru's eyes grew.  
"Mare!"   
Marilyn giggled and turned her little sister around and pulled her hair back. "You asked." She said teasingly as she pulled her sister's hair through a gold loop up to the back of her head. "Hair's done, now go and change. You wouldn't want to keep his majesty waiting, would you?"  
"No, I guess not." Nabooru said nervously, putting on the dress. It hugged her toned, tanned body in all the right places.   
Marilyn clasped her hands near her chest and her pale green eyes glimmered in the light thrown off by the fire pit in the middle of the room. "Oh, you look just like Momma in that dress!"   
"Really?" Nabooru's face lit up with glee as she twirled around. Her mother had been the most beautiful woman in Gerudo Valley. Marilyn nodded and Nabooru took her leave, waving to her sister. She walked out into the chill air of the desert's night and crossed her arms and hurried over to Ganondorf's quarters so she wouldn't grow colder than she was already.   
When she was at his open door, she heard Ganondorf talking to his surrogate mothers, Koume and Kotake.  
"Is the spell ready?" He asked. 'Spell?'  
"Nearly." Kotake cackled. "Except for one ingredient hidden in the Spirit Temple."  
"With this spell," Koume explained, "You will able to control the Gerudo easily, they will follow you without question. Even to their deaths." She smiled, showing the few brown teeth she had left.  
"Excellent." Ganondorf smiled evilly. Nabooru gasped as she heard this, a gasp that Ganondorf heard. Raising from his chair he smoothly called out her name. She whirled around and sprinted toward the house that she and her sister shared. Ganondorf cursed and followed her.  
Nabooru flung open the door and Marilyn nearly fell out of her chair. "I'm leaving, you're in charge while I am gone!" She ran off before Marilyn had a chance to answer. Her pursuer arrived at the house seconds later, panting.  
"Where is she going?" His eyes burned in anger when Marilyn didn't answer. "ANSWER ME!"   
"She didn't say." She squeaked out.   
"You had best not be lying to me Marilyn." He looked at her sleeping twins and back at her. "Or else." He threatened before he left.  
"Oh, Naboo', what did you do now?" Marilyn asked herself worriedly.  
Nabooru ignored the pain and burning from her lungs and legs. Ganondorf would most likely kill her if she didn't. She realized that her dress was slowing her down. While running she whipped out her hidden dagger and grabbed the dress and sliced at it until is was shorted to midlength. 'Ah, much better!' Her speed increased from her now freer legs.  
She could hear Ganondorf's yells, trying to get her to come to him, and this made her run all the faster in terror. Turning the corner, she saw the gate to the Haunted Wasteland. "Perfect." Luckily, there had been a horse tied to a post near it. She ran over to it, cut the rope and leaped onto it. She spurred the horse into the night, escaping the fuming wrath of the King of Evil.  
"Blast! Lost her!" The Gerudo king frowned. "Koume, Kotake!" The two witches appeared before him in a burst of fire and ice. "Follow her!" The two witches flew out into the desert.  
Dawn had come as Nabooru stood facing the Spirit Temple. The horse whinnied behind her. "Easy boy." She said, tying the reins to a boulder. "I better go in and find that ingredient before Ganondorf does."  
She walked in and ducked as two pots flew at her. Continuing forward she saw two large stone snakes with writing on them on either side of a carpeted stairway. And since Nabooru hated snakes she went ahead up the stairs looking straight ahead to avoid there gleaming gaze, her small feet making echoes in the stillness as she walked. Looking to her right, she saw a huge block of stone apparently blocking the way to a corridor. "Well, not that way," She furrowed her brow in concentration.  
Turning around she headed to the left and found a small hole. "Might as well try," The red haired Gerudo said shrugging. She squatted down and tried to fit in the hole. Her head went in, but her shoulders didn't. Saying a string of Gerudo curses the aggravated woman sat down beside the hole, hanging her head. After a while of sulking, she heard the sound of smashing pots. 'Ganondorf?'. She quickly took out her dagger.  
Soon a small boy of about ten years old with blonde hair and a green tunic appeared with a fairy flying near his left shoulder. Nabooru put her dagger away and stood up. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"  
"Umm, nothing really." The little boy said.  
"Nothing huh?" She asked skeptically.  
"That is what he said!" The fairy shouted in her high pitched voice.  
"Navi, please." The boy said, silencing the glowing being. "M-my name is Link by the way."  
"Link? Ha! What kind of name is that!" Nabooru laughed.  
"Well, its-"   
"That is not important." She said waving the answer off. "Since you aren't doing anything, how about you do something for me?"  
"Why should I?"   
"Ooh, obstinate!" She said laughing once more. "I need you to-wait, you wouldn't happen to be one of Ganondorf's minions would you?" "I hate Ganondorf!" Link answered immediately.  
"Hah ha! I like you kid, you got some guts! Let's give him and his followers a bit of trouble, shall we?" Link gave a relieved nod and Nabooru went on. "All right, I need you to craw though this hole and get the silver gauntlets so I can move that big stone on the other side of the room." She pointed to it. "Now don't you get ant ideas in that head of yours. Bring them back like a good boy, okay?"  
"Fine," Link said starting towards the hole and stopped.   
"What is it?"  
"Just what is your name lady?"  
Nabooru smirked. "I am Nabooru, the Lone Wolf Thief." She watched Link crawl through the hole. "And, if you do this for me, I'll, promise you something."  
Half an hour later, Nabooru got tired of waiting. "Forget this, I need some fresh air." She walked outside and patted the horse's snout.   
"Sorry boy, you're going to have to stay out here a little while longer." She heard a cackle and looked up.  
"Well, well, well, look who it is!" Koume said.  
"Ganondorf wishes for your return, Nabooru." Kotake said.  
"Not a chance witch!" Nabooru shot back.  
"You do not have a choice!" Koume shouted. A purple mass appeared below Nabooru and started to suck her down.   
"Help! Help! Someone!"  
"No one can hear your screams." Koume taunted. But someone did, and peered over the hand shaped platform he was standing on. Nabooru saw him and called out. "Link! these witches are using black magic, watch out!" With that, she sunk beneath the ground.  
"Nabooru!" Link shouted out. The portal disappeared and the witches flew into the temple to collect the needed ingredient.   
"Link!" Navi instructed. "We better get back to the temple so you can get big again and save her!" Link gave Navi a nod and took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Prelude of Light. In a bright yellow flash he was transported to the Temple of Time and drew the Master Sword throwing him seven years into the future. After he awakened from the time travel, he made his way back to the Spirit Temple via the Requiem of Spirit, where he freed Nabooru from the brain washing of Koume and Kotake and awakened her as the Sage of Spirit. After that experience, Nabooru vowed never to get involved with another man again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Hurry up you two!" Shi'tah said to the Ronins agitated. Seiji and Kento had freed all the captured gerudos and were rushing to the training grounds.   
"Okay, geez, keep your shirt on!" Kento complained. Kento's neck felt the coldness of a blade against it.  
"What was that?" Ame' asked  
"Ame' settle down!" Bryna said grabbing her arm and forcing the blade from his neck. "If it wasn't for them, we'd be left in those cells to die, you know I'm right!"  
"Yeah, fine." Ame' consented. "But watch that tongue of yours!" She added pointing her schimiltar at Kento.   
"Shh, I heard something!" Seiji said putting up his hand for silence. A few seconds of silence went by.  
"I hear nothing." A Gerudo named Katleen whispered. A faint "Help." reached their ears, followed by another, and another. Athenia pointed where the shouts originated and sprinted over to a collapsed house. They started digging frantically and reached three red haired women.  
"Marilyn!"  
"Amber!"  
"Ariana!"  
"Thank the Three you're all right!"  
The two Ronins helped the women from the rubble. "Seiji, Kento," Rassa introduced. "Meet Marilyn, Nabooru's sister and her twins Amber and Ariana." After exchanging greetings, Kento opened his mouth again.  
"Umm, Marilyn?"  
"Yes Kento?"   
"How come you look as young as your daughters?"  
"Kento!" Seiji scolded as the Gerudos let out light laughter and Marilyn explained.  
"Gerudos always maintain their youthful looks, at about twenty-five we stop aging in looks, but not in years. I myself am thirty-six and my daughters are but eighteen." Kento and Seiji amazed at this fact could only mutter an "Oh."  
"Marilyn," Shi'tah said holding Nabooru's sister's hands. "Your sister is in the training grounds."  
Marilyn's face paled. "Then we must make haste, for it maybe already too late!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nabooru stared into Ganon's cold eyes. "So, if you're going to do something, do it." She said gritting her teeth. "It is not what he will be doing to you," A voice said.  
"But what we will be doing to you!" A different voice finished.  
"Well, it looks like they've showed." Ganon smiled. The Twin Sand Strikers rose up from the sand, their dark green armor shimmering in the dim torch light. "You fight the Twin Sand Strikers, Heh heh heh, do have fun!" Ganon said happily, disappearing in a black flame.  
"Let's get this started!" Nabooru shrieked, charging at the Strikers. She slashed at them, but they changed into sand and Nabooru's blade past through causing no damage. She stared in horror as the evil pair reformed and drew their swords. "What?"  
"Your skills are pathetic!" One taunted. "We shall end your meaningless existence!" The Strikers hovered a few inches off the ground and started whirling about Nabooru, giving the illusion of more than just two of them. The twins started hacking away at the Sage of Spirit. She blocked their blows with ease.  
"You underestimate my abilities!" She blocked another round of blows. The Sand Strikers were becoming agitated that they were not landing any hits and their whirling grew faster and faster. Nabooru tried her best to keep up.   
Raising her swords to block one of the Strikers, the other stabbed her in the side. She grimaced in pain but kept fighting, even though the loss of blood was slowing her reflexes. She was stabbed again in the shoulder, the blade sticking through the other side and the back of her knee was slit. She got in one last block and fell to the ground. As the Strikers posed to kill the Gerudo, they heard something that would cause them immense pain. "Hold it right there! Thunder Bolt Cut!"  
"Iron Rock Crusher!" The combined sure kills hit the minions of Talpa blowing apart their armor.  
Seiji stormed into the room. "No, Nabooru!" He gathered her in his arms and looked into her eyes.  
"Seiji, I'm sorry-" Seiji placed a finger on her lips.  
"Shhh, don't talk now, save your strength."  
"Why, so that I can live a few more seconds?" She smiled weakly and reaching up, moved Seiji's hair from his eye. "Those strong beautiful eyes, I loved them and the person they belonged to the moment I saw them. I am sorry that I could not express my feelings for you sooner and at a more appropriate time."  
"Nabooru!" Seiji cried, his eyes filling with tears as the sage coughed up blood. She wiped the tears out of his eyes with her thumb, her's watering as well. She smiled one last time and exhaled her last breath.  
"Nabooru?...Nabooru!" Seiji's voice was cracked with tears.  
"Seiji, she's gone man." Kento placed a hand on Seiji's shoulder. "Not even your healing powers could have helped this time."  
Seiji laid Nabooru on the ground and looked down at her serene face. "No, but I know what will."  
Kento caught on to what Seiji was getting at. "Uh uh! No way! You can't do that! Are you crazy!?"   
"You know I'm not Kento! We need her more than we need me! Halo takes it's power from the spirit of the human heart and she is the Sage of Spirit. It will work!"  
"Seiji, what are you talking about?" Marilyn asked wiping away a tear.  
Seiji looked up at her. "I'm going to transfer my armor to her. It will be enough to bring her back." He looked down at Nabooru and stroked her tan cheek. Seiji's kanji of Wisdom glowed on his forehead. "I hope."  
"But what is going to happen to you?" Amber asked with a sniff.   
Seiji smiled and let out a soft laugh. "Heh, well I'll die, not die, die, rather my body will disappear and my soul will be captured by Talpa. But, not to worry my friends will rescue me."  
"Damn straight!" Kento assured.  
"All right, stand back everyone." Seiji instructed and placed his right hand on Nabooru's forehead and his kanji started fading. The more it faded from his head, the more it started to shine on Nabooru's. Seiji's head jerked back and his mouth hung wide open. He screamed out "Wisdom!" and white light sprung from the ground around them. The green armor glowed brightly and disappeared from his body and reappeared on the dead Nabooru. The light grew brighter and brighter until the room became as bright as a hundred suns. Seiji let out one more yell and was gone. The light subsided and all that was left was Nabooru on the ground in Seiji's subarmor.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nabooru's mind eye opened and all she saw was blackness stretching on for infinity. She was suddenly very cold and huddled up bringing her knees to her chest sitting down. "What is this?" Then it hit her. "I'm dead! No I-I can't be!" Then she remembered the battle with the Sand Strikers and professing her feelings to Seiji. "Oh, yeah, guess I am."   
Then a light appeared. It was dim at first, but it grew intense. It began to take shape in the form of a man, a naked man at that. Nabooru noticed this fact and her eyes shot straight back up to the face of the light, her face flushed in embarrassment. The man-light's features started to become more define and after a moment she knew who it was. Seiji.  
"Seiji! Its you!"  
Seiji gave a kind smile. "Hello Nabooru," His voice had become like Anubis' and Kayura's. " I have come to call you back, but in doing so I had to give you my armor, and my life force."  
"Seiji, you didn't have to!"  
The Soul of Seiji took her hands. "Yes, I did." He explained. "You are needed to make another seal for Ganon, I am not."  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
"As of now, I am being drawn into Talpa's clutches. I can feel his evil. He will capture my soul and keep it, you must release me from his grasp."  
"How will I do that?!" Seiji leaned over and kissed Nabooru, she quickly returned it.   
"Follow the path of the armor."  
Nabooru gave out an uncertain "Okay..."  
"You now hold a great power. It may seem frightening to you at first, but you will become accustomed to it." Nabooru could only nod. "All right then, farewell Nabooru, my love." With that Seiji turned into the light again and faded away.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nabooru opened her eyes and arched her back, gasping for air. "She lives!" Ariana exclaimed.  
"Seiji did it!" Amber sighed in relief.  
A number of Gerudo helped their leader sit up, she groaned and put her hand to her head. Instead of feeling skin, she felt cold, hard steel. Her mouth hung open slightly and her eyes traveled down her body. She was covered in green and white armor! Her eyes welled up and she buried her face in her hands, crying uncontrollably and muttering "Seiji" over and over. Marilyn wrapped her arms around her sister. "Shhh, Naboo' its gonna be okay."   
"I think we should go back to the castle now," Kento said in a somber voice.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Talpa sat on his throne looking into a glass orb. "Hahahahaha! Foolish boy!" A small light hovered in it. "Seiji, you may have been able to save her life but no one will save yours!" Talpa's laugh was heard through out the castle.  
"Don't be too sure about that, Talpa." 


	7. Deception

CHAPTER 7 DECEPTION  
  
  
All groups have gotten together in their assigned 'Temple Teams'. Link, Ruto, Cye, and Lehan going to the Water Temple; Impa, Cale, and Dais headed for the Shadow Temple; Rowen, Saria, and Dais left for the Forest Temple; and Darunia, Ryo and Whiteblaze to the Fire Temple. It had taken about all of three days for all the traveling arrangements. Seiji, Kento, and Nabooru had not come back as of yet. However, a day ago all the Ronins and Warlords fell to the ground writhing in pain, their kanji's glowing.   
"They have been gone too long." Zelda said looking out the rain streaked window, along with Sage, Emily, Kayura, Mia, the spirits of Anubis and Perrin, and Rauru. They had their noses buried in books for the past three days trying to find the origin of Link's armor.  
Sage and Emily were sitting side by side reading piles and piles of books. In the past four years, Sage had learned to read and write Hyrulian pretty well, even though he still made a mistake a time or two. Kayura was laying crossways on a blue leather chair, reading Mia's grandfather's notes, her legs crossed and hanging over the chair's arms. Mia was at her computer, which was running on a battery pack, typing away furiously. "Zelda, Seiji and Kento can take care of themselves." Mia said taking a disk out of her computer and inserting another one.  
"She's right, Zel." Sage said, jotting down something. "I bet they'll be back soon." Kayura looked at him through the top of her eyes. 'I never realized how handsome he really is...'  
"Sage is right." Emily looked over at her and Kayura gave her a sugary smile.  
"Yeah, I guess so..." Zelda sat on the windowsill.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Connor and Cheyan were in the nursery. Cheyan let out a small sigh.   
Connor looked up from playing with the wooden soldiers that Link carved for his third birthday. "Why are ye sae sad Cheyan? I thought that ye would be happy haein' a little brother or sister."  
"I am,"   
"Then why are ye sad?" Connor crooked his head.  
"I've been havin' these dreams," She said looking around nervously, like someone was looking at her from the shadows.  
"Well that's nae bad, I hae dreams tae!" Connor said walking over and sitting beside her, his feet dangling over the edge of the couch.   
"No, bad ones. I see lotsa blood and people dieing and stuff. Even our moms and dads." Cheyan had begun to cry by the time she was finished telling him about her dream. "I don't want that to happen!"  
"Its okay, Cheyan." 'I hope this'll work,' He thought. 'It always makes Ma' feel better when Da' does it.' Connor leaned over and gave Cheyan a peck on the cheek.   
Cheyan looked at him with her mouth slightly open in surprise, her hand on her cheek. "Why'd you do that for?"  
"Da' does that tae Momma when she's sad an' it makes her happy again. I thought it would make ye happy tae."   
The four year old giggled through her tears and kissed Connor on the cheek and giggled again. "Yeah it did, thanks."  
Connor blushed and bit his lip. "'Welcome." They sat in silence for a moment. There was a clap of thunder and Cheyan jumped.  
"Ye, okay?" Connor asked.  
"No," Cheyan started to tremble. "One of my dreams started out with a thunder."  
"Oh,"  
The door to the nursery opened and Zelda stepped in. She looked just as worried as Cheyan did. "You two all right in here?" They silently nodded, but Zelda knew better and sat down beside her daughter. Cheyan crawled into her mother's lap and wrapped her arms around Zelda's neck. Connor was starting to wish that his mother was there at the moment.  
"Would you two like to hear a story?" Zelda asked stroking her progeny's hair. They both responed with an enthusiastic, "Yeah!" Zelda smiled slightly and started.  
"Well, along time ago there was a boy and a girl who were the best of friends."  
"What were their names Mommy?" Cheyan asked curiously.  
"Why, Cheyan and Connor."  
"Really?" Connor asked.  
"Yep, and they did everything together. One day Connor asked Cheyan if she wanted to go on an adventure with him to find a hidden treasure. Of course she agreed and-" CRASH!!  
A window had shattered and three Dynasty soldiers stood holding kasuri gamas. Cheyan screamed in terror and buried her face in her mother's chest knowing that her dream was coming true. Connor sat dumbfounded at the soldiers. "What are you doing here!" Shouted Zelda.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I got it!" Mia shouted excitedly. All the others rushed over to her computer and looked at the animation on the screen. Mia started explaining as the animation started. "It seems that the Hurricane armor is the most powerful yori, even more so than Harriel's. So, Kaos decided to make doubly sure that Talpa never got a hold of it, for it can control the weather. He opened a portal to another world and hoped that it would never be found in the hands of those that could not handle it's immense power."  
"That is truly amazing." Anubis said, "He even made no mention of it to me!"  
"It seems that the only one who can control this power must have perfect courage."  
"So that would explain this." Sage said tossing a book onto the table, open to a page with the Courage triforce, with a strange symbol on it.   
"That is the same figure that showed on Link's head!" Emily said excitedly.  
"Its the kanji of Courage."  
"Its so simple then! Who else in Hyrule could have perfect Courage other than Link?" Perrin said, pounding his fist in his palm. The group in the library heard three thumps above them.  
"That was from the nursery." Rauru said.  
"Connor," Sage whispered, leaping up and running out of the library.  
"Sage, wait!" Emily called running after him, the rest following her.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The middle soldier stepped forward. "We are running an errand for Lord Ganon." A flash of lightning lit up the dark sky behind them, silhouetting the soldiers, their eyes glowing red.  
"And that is?" Zelda asked with hatred.  
"To retrieve the Triforce of Wisdom for him." The Triforce symbol glowed in the ruler of Hyrule's hand.  
Connor rushed at the soldier. "Nae ye willnae!"  
"Connor! Stop!" Zelda shrieked. The soldier swung his hand out and hit Connor, causing the four year old to tumble backwards and hit the wall.  
"Fool boy." Zelda turned back to the soldier and hit him with a beam of magic that left a four inch hole in its chest, the green spirit leaving through the hole as it fell to the ground. The remaining two soldiers flung the weighted end of their weapons at Zelda and Cheyan, wrapping the chain around their bodies.  
"Mommy, I'm choking!"   
"Its okay sweety, just hang on!" Zelda's voice strained against the chains.  
Sage kicked open the door and saw Connor on the ground and mother and daughter wrapped in chains on the ground. "Monsters! How dare ye!" Sage shouted charging at a soldier in rage. The armored spirit swung the scythe of the kasuri gama at Sage. The Scot jumped over it and did a flip in mid air, kicking the soldier in the face. It flew back a few feet, but got up again.  
Emily raced over to her son. "Connor, Connor my baby answer me! please!"  
Sage ducked a swipe aimed at his head and looked over at his family. A soldier going after them. "Emily!" Emily looked up and was frozen in terror. The soldier brought down his scythe, but was blown back to the wall, the staff of the ancients sticking from its chest, pinning it there. Sage looked and saw Kayura in the doorway, breathing hard.  
The last soldier stopped dead in its tracks and started at the now defenseless Kayura. "Hold it!" The soldier turned it's attention to Emily, her black hair floating in the air, her body enveloped with red light. "You freak! You hurt my child! Now I'm going to send you back to Hell! Feel the love for my child! Balefire!" A stream of fire shot out from Emily's hands and hit the soldier, melting it into a puddle of molten metal.  
Emily sat back down by Connor and brushed a strand of hair from his forehead. Sage kneeled down on the other side of his son and looked up at Kayura. "Ye saved me family, how can I e'er repay ye?"  
Kayura smiled and shrugged. "I simple thanks will do." 'For now anyway,' She said to herself.   
"Then, thank ye." Rauru and Mia bent down and unraveled the chains around Zelda and her child.  
"Ma'? Da'?" Connor's parents smiled down at him.  
"Oh Connor you're all right!" Emily gathered her son in her arms and held him against her, and rocked back and forth.  
"Momma, I helped protect Zelda an Cheyan!" Connor said tiredly.  
"Aye, that ye did lad." Sage humored his son, ruffling his hair.  
An explosion shook the castle. "What in Farore?!" Zelda asked to herself going to a window.  
"What is it Zelda?" Mia asked, still kneeling beside Cheyan, who was laying on the ground, when Zelda gasped.  
"Sage?"  
"Aye, Zel?"  
"Get your claymore." She said still looking out the window.  
  
  
***  
  
Arkanian's blood pounded hard in his pointed ears. That snake Ganon decided to hit Hyrule Castle town with a surprise attack. They were totally unprepared and the heavy rain was not helping either. A building caved in and a group of moblins leaped from the rubble and he quickly made mincemeat out of them. "Saan!" He looked up to see Zelda, Emily, and Kayura in her armor on horseback.  
"Your majesty! Where is Sage, we need the reinforcements!" Arkanian shouted over the thunder.  
"We're right here!" Sage shouted infront of his clan.   
"Thank the Three!" Arkanian blessed Sage as a Hyrulian soldier was impaled by a moblin spear.   
"Oh my god! they killed Kenny!" One of the guards cried out near him.   
"You bastards!" Another one said killing the moblin that killed the soldier.  
Sage, with a face set in stone turned and waved his claymore to a group of men standing on a hill. Seconds past when a strange note came to the Hyrulians' ears, then drumming started. "Sage, what is that sound?" Sage turned and smiled. "A bita' music tae kill by." He then explained further. "The instrument ye hear is a bagpipe. I made sure that the best pipers from me village came tae inspire me an' me clan tae fight."  
"Well then start!" Arkanian growled.  
Sage furrowed his brow. "Now ye listen and' ye listen guid, if someone is tae be commanding me clan tae fight an' die, it will be me! Got it?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Good! Noo! McIntires, Cruachan!" Sage yelled out the McIntire battle cry and his men hearing Sage's command and the pipers beautiful music rushed foreword, slicing and hacking away. "Well, enough talking fer me, I'm off tae have some fun!" Sage rushed off with a smile on his face to assist his people. After about ten minutes of fighting, Sage, along with Angus, came back to the three woman. "Zel, the fight isnae gaen' guid." Sage said, a stream of blood coming from a gash in his head.   
"Those damn Dynasty soldiers just keep a'comin', we canna keep up like this fer much longer." Angus added, pulling his rain slicked dusty brown hair back out of his blue eyes.  
"Well, if we die, we die trying now don't we? Guards, go into the fight and help, I shall be all right."  
"But my Liege!"  
"But nothing Matrim, you have served me well this day protecting my life, now go and defend Hyrule's."   
"Yes my queen!" Matrim and his royal guard stormed off loudly into a mob of stalfos. Zelda spurred her dun mare and rode off blasting away with all she had at any enemy that dared come in her way.  
"Em, be careful," Sage said holding onto the reigns of her steed.  
"Yes, dear." Emily said mockingly.  
"Hah, hah. She leaned down and kissed him. An explosion lit up the sky like noon and the bodies of Talpa's and Ganon's men crashed all about them.   
"Looks like some reinforcements have arrived!" Emily sighed in relief. A soldier came running past them.   
"You two better retreat and regroup, fifty more Gerudo just came into town!"  
"Or, not." Emily corrected herself.  
  
***  
  
  
The Gerudos and Kento had ridden in silence, for they were still somewhat out of it from what happened back at the fortress. And to make things worse, it had started to rain, hard. "Great." Kento said annoyed looking up at the rain. Marilyn looked into the distance, squinting her eyes and took her horse to a maddening pace.   
"Mare?" Nabooru then saw what her sister did and galloped off as well.  
"Where they goin'?" Kento asked Bryna who was riding very close to him for some reason that he couldn't figure out.  
"The castle town is under attack." She replied simply, riding off.  
"Hey, all right, time to kick it in gear!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Kayura, heads up!" Sage shouted slicing through a Gerudo about to attack Kayura from behind.  
"Thank you Sage, how can I repay you?"  
Sage smiled and shrugged. "A simple 'thank ye' will dae." He said imitating Kayura's response from before.  
"Then thank ye." She said with a wide smile doing an imitation of Sage's accent. 'I'll be giving you more than that soon.'  
He nodded and a Hyrulian shouted, "Here come the Gerudo! Pikers! In positions!"  
"Wait!" Kayura shouted. "Kento and Seiji are with them!" The new arrivals gave our heroes a bit of a break. 'Strange, I wonder why Seiji has his facemask down, never has before...' Kayura asked herself, blasting a stalfos away with Kaos' staff.  
Athenia sliced through a Dynasty soldier. "These guys are way too easy!"  
Shi'tah whacked off an arm of another. "Yeah, I'm barely breaking a sweat!"  
"They're turning back!" Bryna said, finishing of a moblin. The Gerudo was right and soon all of the enemies had left the ruined castle town.  
"Well, well! I am impressed that a few turncoats of Ganon could be so effective against our army."   
"What? Who is there?" Zelda said watching the sky.  
"Kayura and Kento know of my identity."   
"Is that true?" Sage asked.  
"Hai, it is Saranbo."  
"Very good, Lady Kayura." The broad chested Dynasty agent appeared on top of a building. "I was hoping you would." Saranbo disappeared and reappeared on the body littered ground a hundred feet from them. "I have come to take the one you call Link and his armor back to my master."  
"Well he isn't here!" Zelda shouted at the long ax toting ninja.  
"It makes no difference, really, I am sure he will accept three other ones instead." He looked at each of the armor bearers in turn.  
"Over our dead bodies!" Kento exclaimed, gripping his staff.  
"That is exactly the way I planned it!" Caught a bit off guard, Kento gave a confused look and took a step back. Halo, enraged at this remark rushed forward and took a mighty swing at Saranbo, but missed completely.  
"Seiji what the hell are you doing?" Angus shouted.  
"Let him go, he knows what he is doing." Kayura said watching the fight.  
Saranbo blocked another blow from the sword wielded by Halo with the blunt end of his ax and swung hitting it's helmet, causing the armor bearer to stumble to the left a step or two, but it got right back up again. "You are quite persistent Halo. You would have made a fine addition to Talpa's army." Halo responed, but since the mouth was covered, the only one who could hear that was said was Saranbo, and he must not have liked what he heard, for he called forth his sure kill. "Wave of Destruction!"  
Suddenly, the armor raised its arms and had the sword held in the right hand, moving it horizontal to the left, the right, and to the left once more. Just as the wave was about to hit, a wide swirling green energy flew from the tip of the sword and crashed into the wave. It was only a test of sheer power now as each move was pushed back and forth by the waning and waxing of the moves originators. Halo started to step forward one step at a time, pouring out all that was possible into the move that be would make or break. 'I won't be able to keep this up much longer, I gotta end this now!' At the 'now' the armor bearer ended the move and leaped up into the air, Saranbo's sure kill smashing into a burning building, putting out the raging flames. Nabooru raised the Sword of Light high above her head and shouted out "Raaaa, Thunderbolt Cut!!" and came crashing down on Saranbo. He put up the long handle of his ax, but the energized blade sliced right through it and down into his head, cutting him all the way through the body, splitting him in two. The Gerudos started wooping and hollering at the victory and Zelda, along with Emily, Sage and Kayura rushed up to the victor.   
"Seiji! That had to be the best show of your power I have ever seen!" Kayura complimented. Halo looked away.  
"Seiji, what is wrong? And where is Nabooru?" Zelda asked.  
"I am right here, Zelda." The voice behind Halo's mask said. The mask slid away to reveal a tan gerudo visage with large golden eyes.  
They all stared in shock. "N-Nabooru!" Sage blathered out. "How?"  
"Long story, Scotsman, I'll tell you all later."   
"I wonder why they all left, they had us against the wall." Kento wondered aloud.  
"I believe that is my que!" Ganon laughed evilly.  
"Ganon!" Zelda yelled.  
Ganon's face appeared above them in the sky looking down at them. "Yes, dear?"   
"What do you want?"   
"What do you think?" Ganon retorted quickly. "Surrender to me and I won't call back my minions and utterly destroy this town and the castle!" "You know I won't!"  
"Yes, but I'll give you an hour to sweat over it anyway, until then." Ganon disappeared, laughing. The rain stopped and the clouds where letting a now setting sun into their eyes. "Tootles! Hahahaha!"  
"This is so not good." Kento said still gazing where Ganon was.  
"Maybe not." Kayura smiled misteiviously.  
"What are you talking about?" Saan asked suspiciously.  
"You will see, you will see."  
***  
  
  
Impa, Cale, and Dais were at the entrance to Kakariko Village. Cale saw a body slumped over on the ground. "What's that?" He nodded up ahead. Dais bent down over the body. The face was in a state of shock and a bloody hand to his throat.  
"It is-well was-the time telling soldier of Kakariko." Impa said looking down at the dead man.  
Dais moved the hand from the time tellers throat and looked at the gaping hole. Maggots have started infesting the skin and the rotting flesh was cut very straight from ear to ear. "There is only one person I know that can make this clean of a cut with such skill." He said looking up at Impa and Cale.  
"Gash huh?" Cale asked knowing the answer already.  
"Right."  
"Who's Gash?" Impa asked to the Warlords, walking with them further into the town.  
"Talpa's assassin." Cale explained. "He's faster and more silent than the best Sheikan warrior."  
Impa whistled. "Sounds like a real nice guy." Impa said looking at the deserted village. "Where is everyone?"  
"Psst."  
"What was that?" Dais looked around defensively.  
"Over here." A child's voice whispered. The trio looked over to see a small redheaded girl no more than ten step from the shadows.  
"What are you doing out here all alone little one?" Impa asked kneeling over her on a knee.  
"I'm-I'm hiding." The girl said meekly.  
"We see that." Dais said. "Where are your parents?"  
"They-they-" The girl started crying and Impa took her in her arms and hugged her.  
"Shh, its okay little one." The child wiped her eyes with her sleeves and sniffed. "What's your name?"   
"Ruth"  
"Well, Ruth we'll keep you safe, don't you worry." Impa assured.  
"Uh, all right." Ruth said.  
"Let's get going." Cale instructed.  
Impa looked over and nodded. "You need to go-Ruth? Oh Nayru!" Impa began to tear up, looking at the dead child, her throat freshly slit.   
"I told you he was fast." Cale said walking on, uncaring.  
"Gee, Cale thanks for caring!" Impa exclaimed sarcastically catching up to him.  
Cale turned to her took her hands in his and looked at her square in her mysterious, purple eyes. "I have seen, and done, worse under Talpa's control as have all us Warlords." Dais looked down at the ground in shame and sighed, when Kayura's voice came into his head, he snapped up.  
'Dais, Dais, can you hear me?'  
'Yes, I can.'  
'Good, listen. Hyrule Castle town has been attacked, and Ganon has given us one hour to give up Zelda or else he will attack again and won't pull back until every building has been razed.'  
Dais smiled. 'Heh, I'm way ahead of you Kay, see you in a minute.'  
'Please hurry.' Kayura broke the telepathic link with her husband.  
"Hey you two I gotta get back to the castle." Dais hurriedly said.  
"Why's that?" Impa asked turning from Cale's gaze. "Is something wrong?"  
"You could say that, Ganon attacked it and is demanding Zelda to surrender herself." He explained with a half smile.  
"She isn't is she?" Impa put her hand to her mouth.  
"Yes she is and no she isn't." Dais said fading away back to the castle.  
"Well thank you Mr. Vague, what in Din does he mean?" Cale gave Impa a shrug.   
"With him, its hard to tell."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Arkanian limped up to Zelda with his left arm in a bloody sling and his right eye swollen shut. "Zelda," He saluted tiredly.  
Zelda looked over from her conversations with the others. "By Din Arkanian! It looks like you've been in a dog fight!"  
"Moblin fight to be more precise, your Majesty." He chuckled slightly. "A squad and I were ambushed my a moblin pack that stuck around."  
"And you've come for a reason?" Zelda asked crooking an eyebrow.  
"That I have, casualties report."  
"It's not very good is it?" The ruler of Hyrule asked.  
"No, it isn't. The attack took us totally off guard and we lost two hundred men in the first three minutes."  
"T-two hundred!"  
"But," Arkanian continued, "When we got it together, so to speak, we started the slaughter of them and our casualties dropped significantly. But since this took about a full hour to drive back Ganon's forces, rough estimates are about," The commander looked down at a scrap of paper. "two thousand dead, and nearly fifteen hundred wounded."  
"An' eighty five of me clan." Sage walked up, his face grim and pale from the counting of his slaughtered brethren.  
Arkanian smirked. "Its a good thing that Ganon and Talpa's forces are so poorly trained. One thousand moblins, six hundred stalfos, three hundred wolfos, fifty seven gerudo, and two hundred thirty dynasty soldiers." He saw Sage with his head still down. "Thank the Three for Sage's men as well." Sage looked up in question. "Almost each one took out at least five enemies or more before they were killed."  
"Well o' course we did, wit' Sage leadin' us, how could we hae done anything less?" Angus said still trying to stop the bleeding from a gash on his arm.  
Dais appeared before them from thin air and whistled in awe. "Wow they certainly did a job here!" He said looking at the burning buildings, torn up walls, and the bodies littering the blasted streets.  
Kayura walked over to Dais and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "You ready sweety?"  
"As I can ever be." Dais said, a bit worried.  
"Just what is your plan anyway Kayura?" Zelda asked somewhat annoyed. "You haven't told us yet and its getting rather annoying. I don't like being kept in the dark about things that can be a threat to my kingdom."  
"All right, all right! Keep your head on! Dais, would you please?" She said ushering Dais to Zelda and he grabbed her arm.  
"This won't hurt abit." Zelda looked at him suspiciously. "Trust me." Zelda finally nodded weakly and Dais started. He was surrounded in a bright light and when it dissipated, Zelda stood face to face with--herself!  
"Amazing!"   
Kayura laughed and Dais said, "I am Illusion am I not?"  
"Holy Farore! He even has the same voice as Zelda!" Emily's mouth opened slightly.  
"I'm the same as Zelda in every way in this form."   
"Every way?" Angus asked.  
"Every." All the men winced. "But, I can change back at any time I choose." Dais turned back to his original self, then back into his illusion.  
"This is my plan, Zelda." Kayura explained, "We will give you," She pointed at Dais. "to Ganon." She laughed. "And while he is captured, he can try to find Seiji and bring him back here so Nabooru can give him back his armor and he can regain his physical form."  
"He had better!" Nabooru threatened.  
"Since when dae ye care about Seiji, Nabooru?" Sage asked slinging his claymore on his back.  
Marilyn chuckled and elbowed her sister in the side playfully. "Ever since she declared her lo-o-o-o-ve for him as she lay dieing in his arms." She batted her eyes and gave a sickeningly sweet look.  
"Mare!" The blushing Gerudo looked down at the ground quickly to hide her reddening face.  
"About time." Zelda poked.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Nabooru asked defensively, the redness of embarrassment turning into anger.  
"Oh come off it Nabooru." Emily said smiling. "Me and Zelda knew you had a thing for him when we were trying to get you to apologize to him."  
"How?" She asked incredulously.  
"The way you looked when I said that he was attracted to you," Emily started laughing. "Your eyes gave it away."  
"So, fine I have a thing for Seiji." Nabooru said. "Anybody have a problem with it?" She asked flashing Seiji's no-datchi in front of her and no one responded. "Good."  
"The hour is almost ended, Zelda." Sage warned. "We better get ye hidden sae that Ganon willnae suspect anythin'."  
"And to make things abit more believable, Sage and I will accompany Dais to the town's drawbridge." Arkanian ran his free hand through his hair.  
"You're smarter than you look." Shi'tah said from behind him, her hands on her hips.  
"Funny." Saan said as he, Dais and Sage made their way to the gates of the town. Zelda was escorted back into the protection of the castle while the soldiers and citizens of Hyrule Castle Town that were able to start the clean up of the once wondrous city, did.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Well," Ganon's pleased image appeared before the trio of men. "I see you have made the right decision, Zelda." It took the three them a lot of will power to hold in their laugher.  
"Well, its not like I had a choice." Dais said, resigned.  
"True," Two stalfos knights slinked up to Dais and grabbed him, then disappeared in a black flame. "Now that I have what I want, I will keep my word." Ganon let the oily charm flow. 'For now that is. Heh, heh, heh.'  
"Like yer words have any merit!" Sage shouted up to Ganon.  
Ganon laughed evilly. "You had best be wary Sage, I just might have to include you in this little exchange." Sage gritted his teeth. "Good, now that I have what I came for, I will be leaving now." With that, Ganon and his army disappeared in black flames.  
  
  
***  
  
  
When the two returned to the castle, they were all smiles. "He took the bait, your Highness. I just hope that Dais knows what he's doing." Saan said saluting his queen.  
"Oh thank the Three!" Zelda gave a huge sigh of relief. "But, we still have to be careful were Ganon is concerned. If or when he finds out that he has been deceived..." Zelda shuddered at the thought.  
"Dinnae ye worry, Zel." Sage said with a huge smile on his face. "Tonight will be a celebration! No one can party like a Scot!! And we hae about a hundred and twenty of them!."  
"Well...I'm not to sure we should, we did just lose many of our men and the survivors are tired."  
"I'm sure they'll find the strength, Zelda." Emily twirled around and ended up in her husband's arms. "Besides, this victory should be celebrated! We survived a sneak attack by Ganon's and Talpa's combined forces! How many nations can boast that?"  
"Very well, you convinced me!" Zelda stood up. "At nine this evening, the celebrations will commence."  
"Thank ye Zelda, ye willnae be disappointed." Promised a bowing Sage.  
"Well, I had better not!" Zelda had a fake frown on her face as Sage kissed her hand.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Dais was in a cell, sitting on a cold stone bench in the castle of Talpa. 'I don't know how many I have tortured down in this hell hole, but I never thought I would end up here myself.' He looked around his prison. Wrought iron bars served as his door. 'Those should be easy to get rid of if need be, in my armored self, of course. Then again,' He thought leaning his head against the dank stone wall 'I can always make an illusion that I'm still in here, but for that I need another body.' Dais closed his eyes racking his brain trying to find a way to free Seiji and himself.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"See, Zelda," Sage said after taking a gulp of ale from his mug and wiping the suds from his goatee. "I told ye that this was a guid idea!"   
Zelda was tapping her foot to the beat of a Scottish folk song being played near the group. "I knew that! I just wanted to pull your leg abit that is all." She played along with the conversation as the words of the song reached her ears.   
  
Up wi' the carls o' Dysart  
And the lads o' Buckhaven  
And the kimmers o' Lago  
And the lassies o' Leven  
  
Hey ca' throu' ca' throu' for we   
Hae mickle ado  
Hey ca' throu' ca' throu' for we   
Hae mickle ado  
  
We hae songs tae sing  
And we hae stories to tell  
We hae pints tae bring   
And we have pennies tae spend  
  
Hey ca' throu' ca' throu' for we  
Hae mickle ado  
Hey ca' throu' ca' throu' for we  
Hae mickle ado  
  
We'll live a oor days   
And them that comes behin'  
Let them do the like   
And spend the gear they win  
  
Hey ca' throu' ca' throu for we  
Hae mickle ado  
Hey ca' throu' ca' throu for we  
Hae mickle ado!  
  
"Such a nice and happy song," Zelda said to herself, her mind somewhere else.  
"Zelda, is something wrong?" Mia asked placing a hand on Zelda's pale ones.  
"No, nothing." She replied sullenly.  
"Uh hu," Sage said doubtfully. "Hold on one minute. I'll be right back!" He had a misteivious smile on his face as he stood and made a small bow to the women excusing himself.  
"Now what is he up to?" Zelda asked shaking her head.  
"Come come now Zel!" Emily said bouncing a laughing Connor on her knee. "You should know good and well by now that you can never tell what is going through that man's mind!"  
"Yeah Aunt Zelda! You should know!" Mimicked Connor.   
"Listen here, funny guy!" Zelda said reaching over and tapping Connor's nose.  
"What?"  
"That's what!" Zelda said sticking out her tongue.  
Connor found this utterly hilarious and laughed until he could hardly breathe. "Yer weird Aunt Zelda!" There was a whoop from some of the men sitting at various tables and stood up to dance with the nearest woman.  
"Just what have you started, Sage?" Zelda asked him as he strolled up to the queen.  
"Making ye start tae have some fun!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and hauled her up.  
"But, Sage I don't know how to do this dance!" Zelda stood with her hands on her hips.  
"Don't worry, Zelda!" Emily put Connor down and he ran off. "Sage is a wonderful dancer!"  
Sage turned back from his wife to Zelda, "Yeah, an' I'll lead! Noo, let's gae before the sang is o'er!" Sage took Zelda over to the makeshift dance floor and started dancing to the incredibly fast beat.  
"How do you keep up?" Zelda said trying to imitate Sage's moves.  
"Just feel the music!" Sage leaped and twirled in the air. "Let it become apart o' ye!" Zelda did as Sage suggested and a smile soon appeared on her face and she started clapping to the beat and even mirrored some of Sage's moves in time with him. When he moved back a step so did she, when Sage swung his leg infront of one and the opposite one behind the first, so did she. Her heart swelled with the sensation of joy and all her cares and worries were washed away with the swift tempo of the bagpipes, drums, and flutes. All of a sudden the music stopped and the now glowing Zelda realized that the song had ended, all to soon in her opinion.  
When the two got back to the table, they were greeted with a round of applause. Sage ever being the showman, took Zelda's hand and bowed, taking her down with him. "Thank ye! Thank ye!" Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh, Em I think yer just jealous!" Sage let out a huge laugh and his wife shook her head.  
"Feh, I'll show you dancing." Emily pulled Sage out to the dance floor, with Sage waving at the occupants of his table.  
Zelda leaned back in her chair and sighed in exhaustion. "Whew, I'm gonna have to go to bed! That dance with Sage did me in!"   
"Good night." They chimed. Kayura turned to watch Sage and Emily dance. 'He is so graceful...'  
The celebrations finally wound down after two in the morning, everyone went to bed. Every one that is, for two people. Sage, still mourning the loss of his comrades, makes his way to the library to get himself lost in a story. Meanwhile Kayura is in her's and Dais' room, getting into a kimono and doing her makeup... 


	8. A Walk In The Woods

CHAPTER 8 A WALK IN THE WOODS  
  
  
Mitch was sitting in front of the entrance to the Kokiri Village. He hated guard duty, it was so boring! Nothing has happened in the village since Link had broken the curse on the Forest Temple. How long had that been? He asked himself, twelve, thirteen years? He was never good at math.  
He yawned and stretched out his arms but nearly flew in the air when someone tapped him on the shoulder and said his name. "Mitch?"  
"Aaahh!!" Flustered, he turned around to see Saria and two strange looking adults. One had green hair and brown armor, while the other had blue hair and blue armor.  
"By Deku, Saria! You scared me!" Mitch panted holding his chest, trying to catch his breath.  
Saria giggled girlishly and apologized. "I'm sorry Mitch." Mitch gave her a smile and looked at the two men. "Oh, I nearly forgot! These are my friends, Rowen," She pointed to the one with blue hair. "And Sekhmet." She pointed to the other.  
"Umm, won't they be turned into a stalfos?" Asked the know-it-all brother taking a step back from them.  
"Nope!" The green haired Kokiri smiled and shook her head. "Their hearts are as pure as Link's."  
Mitch looked at the two skeptically. "All ri-i-ight, but of they do, I'm blaming you!"  
"Yes, yes fine." Saria said walking away with her companions.  
"So what now, Saria?" Sekhmet asked.  
"We go to-"  
"Saria!" An angry voice screamed.  
Saria rolled her eyes. "Oh, great." She looked over to see a red haired Kokiri with freckles running at them.  
"What do you think you are doing?! Bringing outsiders into the forest?! And adults to boot! Don't you remember what happens to outsiders when they come into the forest!"  
"Mido," Saria started. "don't you think they would have turned into monsters by now if something was going to happen to them?" She put her hands on her hips.  
"That isn't the point-"  
"Mido," She interrupted impatiently. "we have more important things to do than to argue with you!"  
Mido crossed his arms. "Yea, like what?"   
"Oh, just the fact that Ganon is back with someone more powerful than him helping him get back the other parts of the Triforce." She said matter-of-factly. Mido scowled at the Ronin and Warlord and walked away mumbling. As Saria led them up to the entrance to the Lost Woods, Sekhmet asked.  
"Friend of yours?"  
"Hardly, he's the boss of the Kokiri. He bullies everyone around!" Saria led them through the natural maze that is the Lost Woods and stopped at the stairway that led to the Forest Temple. Stopping halfway up the stairs, they heard a scream.   
"What was that?" Sekhmet asked.  
"Don't know, we betta armor up just in case." Rowen suggested.  
Sekhmet nodded. "Armor of Venom! Dao Tei!"  
"Armor of Strata Dao Inochi!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Eat arrow, Beth!" A tan girl shouted drawing an arrow at the purple poe. Beth cackled evilly and shot out a purple fireball at the girl, hitting her hand. She shouted in pain and the bow flew out of her hand. As Beth floated toward the now crouching female, she was stopped short of her target.  
"Arrow Shock Wave!!" A loud whistling sound pierced the air as a golden arrow glowing with yellow energy and having a trail if the same color hit Beth and blew her apart.   
The blue eyed girl turned her head to see a man in blue armor holding a golden bow in a ready position. Beside him stood a green haired Kokiri girl and a man in purple and green armor that made him look serpentine. "The boy in blue..." She whispered.  
The three stepped over to her. "Hey," Rowen asked as he kneeled down beside her. "you okay?"  
"You're cuter than I thought you'd be." The girl smiled.  
"C-come again?" Rowen stuttered out.  
"You heard her!" A fairy yelled in its high-pitched voice as she flew out of a pouch belted to the mysterious woman's waist.  
"Akana!" She scolded. "Behave!" Akana pouted and flew back into the pouch.  
"Fine!" she said, her voice muffled.  
"Umm, just who are you?" Rowen asked. Her face was very beautiful, carved from the goddesses themselves with large crystalline blue eyes that peered into him, and a small strait nose. Black hair with blue streaks came all the way to her feet in three thick braids. Her ears were pointed, so she had to be Hylian, and her thin body had a tan, but not as deep as a Gerudo's. She wore knee high leather boots and green leggings that covered the rest of her legs. She had a black glove on her left hand with the fingers cut off, and on her other arm she had a tattoo of a vine of ivy winding all the way up her well toned arm to her shoulder. Her top was a tree brown with leather armor strapped to her right shoulder and wrapped around her breasts. "And what do you mean 'cuter that I thought you would be'?"  
"Name's Angakita Hinako, but call me Kita. Its so much easier on the tongue." She said with a smirk. "You've already met my associate and guardian fairy." Akana 'hmmfed' from her hiding place. Angakita laughed and shook the pouch causing the fairy to become rather agitated and flew up to her face.  
"Arg! Why are you so mean to me!?" Akana said throwing fairy dust at the tan Hyrulian's face, and flew back into her hiding place.  
"Mine's Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom." He said giving her a small bow at the waist.  
Angakita smiled at the Warlord and turned to Saria. "You're the Forest Sage are you not?"  
"Yeah I am, and how come you have a fairy? You're not a Kokiri!" Saria crossed her arms over her chest, her own fairy perched on her shoulder.  
"She's tagged along ever since I saved her from a wolfos trying to make her his lunch. Now I can't get rid of her!" Angakita laughed.  
"Hey, stop being so mean to me! If you don't I'll leave, I mean it!" The fairy threatened inside the pouch.  
"Sure you will." Angakita waved off the threat and turned to Rowen. "So, Boy in Blue, I'd like to know what the name of the man I'm destined to be with."  
"Wh-w-what!!" Rowen could have easily been knocked down by a feather at that moment "D-destined?" His destined laughed and nodded with a shy grin.  
"His name is Rowen Toshiba." Sekhmet said smacking Rowen on the back. "And why is it that you said that you two are destined?"  
"That is what the Three said to me when I was created by them." She said simply picking up her bow and examining it for damage.  
"You are a divine being?" Saria asked incredulously. The way that Rowen was looking at her, Angakita thought that he certainly thought so.  
"Rowen certainly thinks so, at least I think so by the way he's looking at me." When they started laughing, Rowen looked down at the ground and blushed which caused them to laugh all the harder. After a few seconds, the Ronin held up his hand for them to stop.  
"Just why are you here anyway?" He asked de-armoring down to his subarmor, Sekhmet did as well.  
"Exterminating the poe sisters." Came the simple reply.  
"B-u-u-u-u-t, Link killed them already years back." Saria said suspiciously.  
"Well, apparently not," Angakita tied a rope around an arrow and notched it. "since you just saw me trying to kill Beth."  
"What are you doing?" Sekhmet asked.   
The Hyrulian warrior aimed and fired at the tree branch. The arrow whizzed through the air and sunk into it's target. Pulling on the rope to get out the slack and make sure that it was steady she began to climb. "Going back in, of course." She said standing on the broken platform that led to the temple. "Any one care to join me?"  
As soon as the words left Angakita's mouth, Rowen squatted and leaped up beside her. "Gladly."  
"Well, since it is my temple, I should go." Saria said somewhat uncertain. "But how am I going to get up there?" A cry of surprise escaped from her tiny lips as Sekhmet grabbed her waist and jumped up to where the other two were waiting.  
"Like that." Sekhmet said with a snake like grin on his face as he set the Sage of Forest down.  
"C'mon," Angakita ordered. "I want to get this over with as soon as I can."  
  
***  
  
  
Back in the library Sage was reading one of his favorite Hyrulian tales, his eyes were finally becoming heavy. Although the thought of all the death that befell his clan that day kept coming into his mind. Seeing a cousin gutted by a gerudo, an uncle having his arm sliced from his body and then his head, the wound to his arm still stung like hell and it showed signs of not letting up for a while. He was not going to have fun tomorrow at the funeral back at his village. That fact made him abit jumpy, since Ganon was still creeping around. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not hear the doors open, then close and the lock clicking. "Hello, Sage."  
"Hmm?" Sage looked up to see Kayura in a white kimono with a purple stripe down the front and around the cuffs. Her cheeks where rouged and her long black hair was up in a bun. "Oh, hello Kayura. Didnae hear ye come in, what brings ye here? Couldnae sleep?" He said with a smile, looking back down at the leather-bound book.  
"Actually," She untied the sash of her kimono, exposing abit of her full, round breasts. "I came to see you."  
"That's nice...wha-come again!?" He looked up and saw what she had done with her clothing. "Jesus, Mary, an' Joseph, Kayura! What dae ye thin' yer daein'!?"  
Kayura smiled and let out a lithe laugh. "Why coming to thank you." She began to walk seductively over to him, swaying her hips as she went. "That, and getting a bit of payment for saving your family."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Zelda was lying in bed, the events of the day replaying themselves over and over in her mind. Making her doubt herself as an effective ruler of her country. The continuos thoughts of how much she missed Link weight heavily upon her mind as well. The troubled queen placed her hand on the bed where Link should have been, but felt nothing but the linens that covered the mattress and let out a sigh. She got up and pulled on her white woolen robe and slippers and opened the oak door, heading to her destination.  
When she arrived at the library doors, Zelda was about to open them when she heard Sage's raised voice. "Jesus, Mary, an' Joseph, Kayura! What dae ye thin' yer daein'!?" 'What the heck?' She thought pressing her pointed ear to the door.  
"Why, coming to thank you, that and getting a bit of payment for saving your family." Came the response. Zelda leaned down and looked through the keyhole, blowing a strand of golden hair from her eye. Kayura was now sitting beside a very nervous Sage.  
"Umm, I dinnae thin' sae Kayura, we're both married, tae other people." He added hurriedly.  
"Yes, but they aren't here right now are they?" Kayura undid her hair and let it fall over her shoulders. 'That tramp!' Zelda scowled furiously.  
Sage was doing his very best to stay away from Kayura, and edged over to the end of the couch. "But, someone may hear us!" His mind was racing, anything to get her to leave!  
"Oh, I doubt that seriously." 'Wanna bet?' Zelda thought as Kayura let the kimono fall about her waist, her breasts partly obscured by her long flowing dark hair. Sage turned his head immediately and Kayura smiled. "You may say no," She ran her hand up Sage's kilt. "but your body says yes."  
Sage grabbed her hand and forced it away. "Get out." He commanded coldly, his face meaning every word of it. 'Good for you Sage! Tell her!' Zelda was quite impressed by her Scottish friend, most men wouldn't given a second thought about Kayura's invitation.  
The bare chested Kayura shook her head. "Tsk, tsk wrong answer. If you don't let me get what I want from you, I shall cry rape."   
Sage, who was half way to the door by now, turned around and narrowed his eyes. "Ye widnae dare!" He said calling her bluff.  
"Wouldn't I?" She stood and let the kimono fall to the floor exposing her body entirely. Sage turned his head once more. 'Nae, I can't, think man think! Oh, got it!' "But are ye nae worried I will make ye wi' child?" 'That should dae it.'  
Kayura pressed her naked body against Sage. "Well, that's just a change we'll take." Both Zelda's and Sage's hearts sunk. 'That's it, I'm breaking this up!' Zelda tried to touch the door knob but couldn't. 'She does think ahead, I'll give her that much.' She said noticing the spell on the door.  
Sage turned his head and looked straight into Kayura's eyes with hate. "Good boy," She strutted her way back to the couch and sat down crossing her legs. "now, take them off." Kayura commanded pointing to Sage's clothing. Sage sneered as he took of his gray shirt, exposing his muscular chest and arms. "Good, now that." She pointed to Sage's kilt with her toe, and he did so very grudgingly. Kayura's eyes widened when he saw him. "This is going to be so much fun!" Sage answered her with a silent frown. "Aww, wassa matter Sagie?" Kayura asked teasingly, running a finger up and down his chest seductively. "I think I know how to make it a-l-l-l better."  
"Does that mean yer gaun tae leave?" He asked with a twinge of hope. For an answer, Kayura kissed his neck and started a trail of kisses down his chest. "No, I'm not." she breathed seductively. 'Oh Nayru, I can't watch.' Zelda turned her head away from the keyhole. 'Wait a second,' Zelda stood up and blasted at the spell with her power. The spell absorbed her power like a sponge. 'Damn it!'  
"I guess this means nae..."  
By this time, Kayura was on her knees infront of Sage sucking on his ever hardening manhood. "Mmmmm. I see that your claymore isn't the only very long thing you own." He was doing his best not to enjoy it, but accidentally let out a small moan. 'Damn, why did I have tae dae that?' Kayura looked up at him pleased. "I see that you're finally starting to come around." She began to stroke his shaft and sucked on it harder, causing Sage to lean back his head, his mouth slightly open. Sensing that Sage was near climax she gave one last long suck and felt him release in her mouth. "Yummy!" Kayura licked her lips and swallowed with a seductive smile and got up. Walking back over to the couch she spread her legs widely. "Now its your turn."  
Sage sighed. He didn't want to go through with this at all, but what choice did he have? If she did as she threatened to do, it would ruin his marriage, his reputation, and his life, since rape was punishable by death in Hyrule. Maybe if he just went along with this, Kayura would leave him alone. Maybe. A resigned Sage knelt infront of her open legs and ran the tip of his tongue gently around her clitoris instantly making her wet, and a small moan to emerge from her throat. Reaching down she ran her hand through his brown hair while she squeezed gently on her breasts with the other. After a moment of teasing with his tongue and teeth, Sage stuck his tongue deep inside her, causing a long moan of pleasure to escape from Kayura's glistening red lips. "Oh, gods, Sage AH!, you are good at this!" She cooed sliding off the couch alittle to have his tongue slide in even farther. His wiggling tongue felt so wonderful inside her, and she squirmed alittle. It was almost tickling her, but in a marvelous way. Dais was never this good. Sage's movements hastened inside her and Kayura felt a wave of ecstasy shoot through her whole body, eliciting a creshendoing scream from her as she shattered in orgasm. She pulled him up from his current position. "Take me, now! I need this so bad!" She said huskily. Sage with a half pleased and half sorrow filled face did as was commanded of him and slid into her, filling her completely. A delighted Kayura gasped yet again at the feel of Sage in her body and moaned, putting her hands on his butt and trying to make him thrust into her, an action which was readily granted as Sage's manly instincts now took over for his logic. The temptress forced Sage's head down to her breasts and the now lust filled man sucked on each one passionately. "Aaa, harder, oh, pleeease! Haaarderrrr!" Kayura nearly begged in-between moans. Sage, who had lost all control of his senses by this time thrust forcefully and quickly in and out of her. She was so tight and wet that it made Sage hurt. Kayura moaned with each movement of Sage and she found herself thrusting against each one of his. Sage kissed all over her tiny soft frame until he could no longer hold himself and exploded hard into her as he heard her exploding in orgasm for the second time. After a moment to catch his breath, Sage withdrew from Kayura and warped his kilt back around his waist, his logic now residing in it's rightful place once again.  
"Happy noo?" He frowned, tying the laces up on his shirt.  
"Oh, very much so!" Kayura smiled wryly tightening the sash of her kimono about her slim waist.  
"Guid," He snapped walking to the door.  
"I can't wait to see you here again tomorrow night."   
"Wit!?"  
'What!'  
"You heard me." She then noticed Sage's perplexed look. "Oh, you must have thought this was a one time deal!" Kayura laughed belittlingly.  
"But, b-but," He was utterly confused at the moment. Kayura swayed her hips making her way to the door. 'Uh, oh.' Zelda rushed off a little ways and hid behind a corner until she knew that the scandalous woman had left the library.   
"I will see you tomorrow night, or else." She warned sweetly. With that she left the room with a smug smile on her sweat covered forehead. "And not a word of this to anyone." She said darkly.  
Sage stumbled over to the nearest chair and felt the tears of guilt rise into his eyes. "By God, what ha'e I dane?" He looked up quickly as he heard the library door open, then close once more.  
"It isn't your fault." Zelda said with a warm and caring look upon her face.  
"Zelda, I-" She walked calmly over to him and sat, holding the guilt-ridden McIntire in her arms, and feeling the hot tears of his sadness upon her shoulder as he asked. "How much?-"  
"It is going to be all right, my friend." She interrupted calmly. "I heard it all, that wench won't be able to carry trough with her threats now."  
"Mommy?" Cheyan asked from the doorway, still holding onto the brass handle of the door and a teddy bear with the other. "Why is Uncie Sage crying?" She asked rubbing the tiredness in her eyes  
"Oh, uh, Uncle Sage is just sad about losing a lot of his friends today."  
"Is he going to be okay?" She asked with a yawn.  
"Yes, he will be. Now go back to bed sweety." Zelda said with a small smile."Okay, Mommy."  
When the future queen left the room, Sage looked up at her mother. "Zel, what am I gaun tae dae? How the hell am I supposed tae tell Em? Should I e'en tell her?"  
"I think that we are going to have to."  
"We, as in both of us?"  
"Yep, besides, when Em blows up you're gonna have to have someone to hold her back from killing Kayura the moment she hears the news." Zelda giggled.   
"Aye," Sage mumbled, still in a sulk.  
"C'mon, let's go." She said helping him up from the chair.  
"Wit, noo!?"  
"Of course, you do want to get this off you chest, don't you?" Zelda guided him to the door with her hands on his shoulders.  
"Zelda?"  
"Yes?"  
"Yer one helluva dancer." Sage suddenly burst out laughing through the tears.  
Zelda politely laughed at Sage's obvious attempt to lighten their spirits. "Why thank you Sage. Thank you..."   
  
Emily was awakened by a tapping at the door to her's and Sage's bedroom. "Ung, who could that be at this hour?" She asked furrowing her brow while putting on a robe that hung on the bedpost. She walked over and opened the door. "Oh, Sage!" She smiled. "You know that this is our room, you didn't have to knock." Emily noticed Zelda behind him. "Sage, what is going on?"   
"Emily, ye might wanna sit doon." Sage led her to their bed and sat down, taking his callused hands in her soft ones and looked into her eyes. "Em, ye ken that I love ye, right?"  
Emily looked at him questioningly. "Of course I do!" She noticed then that Sage had been crying, for his eyes were bloodshot. "Sage, what is going on?"  
"Umm, Emily,...Em,..." Sage looked over at Zelda.  
"Uh, Emily, I don't know how to tell you this but," After a slight pause she continued. "but, umm well, Kayura she forced Sage to um, kinda, havesexwithher." The words tumbled out. Upon hearing this bit of news, Emily started to feel dizzy and put her hand to her head under her dark bangs.  
"But, why?" Emily turned to Sage, who was looking down at her small hands.  
"She said that it was 'payment' fer her saving yer's an' Connor's lives." He replied softly.  
"But she said that your 'thank you' was enough..." Emily was beginning to shake.  
"Obviously she had other ideas as well." Zelda put in.  
"It's only the beginning me lass." Sage explained, "She said that if I didnae dae it again tomorrow night, she will try an persecute me fer rapin' her."  
"What! She wants more! Damn it, I'll give her more!" She shouted angrily starting to stand.  
"Em, please." Sage kissed her cheek and Emily was calm once again. She sighed happily every time he did that. That kiss always magically worked on her, for some strange reason.   
"But Zelda, how do you know all of this?"  
Hyrule's queen let out a tired sigh. "I heard everything, but I turned away when things got..."  
"I get the point! But if you were there, why didn't you stop her?"  
"She must have put a spell on the door, or something. I tried to open it, but I couldn't even touch the doorknob." Zelda explained shaking her head, the blond locks swaying on her shoulders. "Not even a blast of magic would break it."  
"I see,"   
"But," Zelda smiled shrewdly, "I've got a bit of an idea."   
"Huh? Wit's that, Zel?" Sage asked.   
The cunning Zelda leaned her back against the door frame. "You're going there again tomorrow night, all right." She laughed smugly. "But me, Emily, Matrim and a few other guardsmen will be hiding in the shadows to come and take her away."  
"Brilliant!" Sage said smiled relieved. No more of this hellish experience for him.  
"But make sure you don't give anything away, act just as you did tonight, else the plan shant work."  
"That shouldnae be tae hard." Sage said, disgusted.  
"Well, it is late, and I must take my leave now, see you two tomorrow."  
"Good night Zelda, thank ye fer this." A relieved Sage breathed. The Hyrulian ruler nodded and shut the door. After she had left, Sage wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close against him. "I'm sae very, very sorry this had tae happen, lass." He whispered. Emily ran her hands up and down his back. 'That bitch is going to pay for this!' She thought scornfully as she kissed the top of her husband's head. 'Oh yes, she is defiantly going to pay...'  
  
***  
  
  
After searching the Forest Temple for nearly and hour, Sekhmet was growing short on patients. "Kita are you sure there are any poes left?"   
"Shhh." She raised her hand slowly and drew an arrow, knocking in. Walking forward slowly, she looked around the corner and saw Amy, the green poe sister. With her hand she motioned to the others to duck down and for Rowen to come foreword.   
"Yeah, Kita?"   
"Rowen, look in that next room." He did, and saw Amy.  
"Okay, now what?" Rowen whispered.  
"What else? armor up, quietly, and draw an arrow."  
"All right. Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!" He drew a golden arrow. "Next?"  
"Now, run interference for me while I line up a shot to blast her away."  
"Right." Rowen dashed into the room. 'Great, why do I have to do this?'  
"Good luck." Angakita whispered after him. She then felt a strong hand on her shoulder.  
"Do not worry Kita, Rowen will be fine." Assured Sekhmet.  
"Hey!" Amy turned to Rowen. "Yeah! You!" The green poe cackled, firing a green fireball from her torch at the Ronin of Strata.  
"Oh-" The fireball zipped by his face as he ducked out of the way. "-crap! That was way too close!" He rolled out of the way of another and another. "Kita, you can come on in anytime now you know!" Rowen shot an arrow that Amy flew under and shot back at him. She screamed as an arrow stuck out of her back.  
"Ha! Got ya!" Angakita said with her beautiful smile. The poe screeched in anger and flew straight at her. Angakita dropped her bow and stared in terror as the angry poe flew at her, it was mere seconds away from her. 'Oh, no. I can't move, why the hell can't I move!' Her blue eyes widening, she prepared for her end.  
"Kita!"  
"Snake Fang Strike!" A energy powered chain of swords cut straight through Amy's glowing body. She screamed, burst into flames and disintegrated before four pairs of relieved eyes. Sekhmet sheathed his six swords. "Was that cutting it too close?"  
"Duh," Saria walked over to a door and opened it, and was thrown back, hitting the wall hard.  
"Saria!" Sekhmet kneeled down by her side and looked through the door way. He saw ten plants with blue chomping heads.  
"They're Deku Babas." Angakita monotonely said crossing her arms, closing her eyes.  
"Hmf, well I guess its time for some gardening!" The Venom Warlord drew his swords and rushed forward, slashing away at the mad plants. It didn't take more than two seconds for them to become mulch. He turned back to the trio who were now standing in the small open aired courtyard. "That was easy." He sheathed his swords. "I guess-aaaah!! oof!" Sekhmet flew through the air and hit face first upside down into the dark gray stone wall, causing an outline of his body to be imprinted on it. He fell onto his back with an "Unnnnggg."  
Thoom! A rock came hurtling at Rowen and hit him in the chest, causing him to stumble backward then fall on his back. "Rowen!" Angakita called.  
The women looked around and saw an octorok bobbing up and down in the water. It spit another rock at the two and they jumped in two separate ways, the rock hitting the ground were they once stood.  
Sekhmet got up slowly. His head was swimming and he held it in his hand. "Oh, man." He closed his eyes, trying to stop the room from spinning. He opened them once again and shut them instantly. 'Oh, how the light hurts!' But when he slowly opened them, despite the pain, he saw a purple octopus looking thing spitting rocks at Saria and Angakita. He looked over at Rowen who was leaning against the doorway with his hand to his chest. The Venom Warlord reached back for a sword and winced in pain. "Great, probably broken." He unsheathed the sword with a painful grunt, then gave a relived sigh. Slanking along the wall, he avoided the view of the rock throwing octopus and dipped the sword into the water up to the hilt. Streams of light purple waved through the water. Sekhmet sat back against the wall, breathing hard from near exhaustion. A few seconds later, the octorok squealed and thrashed around. It became suddenly silent and sunk beneath the surface of the water. The women stood silent and confused at the water, then saw Sekhmet sitting against the wall with a snakefang sword in the water.  
"He poisoned it." They turned around and saw Rowen, a small dent in his chest armor. He pointed to the water. "See the purple? That's the venom from his swords, nothing will be able to live in this water for a while. You two okay?" They nodded. "All right, I think that Snakey needs some help."  
"Don't call me Snakey!" Sekhmet whined from the wall.  
  
The four were standing in a room after climbing a twisting flight of stairs. A faded painting of the Triforce was in the black marble floor with paintings on the wall. Strangely, they were all of the same thing; a path winding into the distance with a black sky. "End of the line I guess," Angakita said looking closely at the pictures. "we've searched the rest of the temple with no more problems."  
"Guess we better leave then," Saria said walking to the stairs. Three spear tipped poles stuck out from the ground and she jumped back with a small yelp, the others turning to her.  
"Saria! are you all right?" Sekhmet asked.  
They heard a horse snort. "What the?" Rowen gasped. Upon a coal black steed, sat Ganon in his black armor and a smirk in his face.  
"Ganon! What are you doing here?" The Kokiri demanded. Rowen and Angakita knocked their bows as Sekhmet drew a snakefang sword with his good hand. Ganon chuckled evilly and grabbed his neck and started pealing away his face. "By Din! What is he doing?" When Ganon was done, a new face came to their stupefied eyes; yellow orbs for eyes and a black snout. The creature, with a "Hirya!" spurred the coal black steed forward and disappeared into one of the paintings. Akana flew from her pouch.  
"Its Phantom Ganon! Shoot his horse when he flies from the painting!"   
"Sounds easy enough!" The fairy's companion boasted as clomping hooves were heard. "He's over here!"  
"No, he's over here!" Rowen shouted, firing into the painting he was facing. The image turned back laughing madly. "Arg, wrong one!"   
"No! Its this one!" Saria yelled as a magic bolt came hurtling to her head. Sekhmet rushed over and blocked it with his sword as the mounted phantom dove into a different painting. "Too close!" She breathed.  
"Here he comes again!" Rowen warned aiming for one of the paintings that 'Ganon' was riding out of. Angakita aimed and fired at her's and the horse whinnied and bucked, then galloped back into the painting it came from.  
"Not so fast!" Angakita drew a boot knife and flung it at the fleeing phantom. It bellowed in pain as the knife sunk into his back and fell off the horse onto the ground.  
"My turn!" Sekhmet drew all his swords and placed them in the air infront of him. Grabbing the hilt of one of them, they formed a golden chain and whirled them above his head. "Snake Bite Strike!" The sword-whip hit the enemy surrounding him in yellow energy bolts, crackling with electricity. "Ha! Not so tough as you thought you were huh?" Phantom Ganon bellowed in rage and flung out his arms dissipating Sekhmet's attack. The Warlord blinked a few times in disbelief. "How!?" The phantom hovered back into the air chucking evilly.   
"I'll bring him down! Arrow Shock Wave!" Rowen charged his arrow and let it fly. The phantom laughed and twirled his staff, knocking the arrow away easily. "Wha-"  
Akana was flying around Angakita's head. "You have to hit the magic he flings at you!"   
"Then I guess it is up to me, since I'm the only one who has anything to block it with!" Sekhmet sheathed all but one sword.  
"Don't be too sure about that." The black haired Hyrulian corrected. When she held out her right hand, a golden blade with diamond edging and a sliver, ruby studded handle appeared in a puff of smoke. It glowed eerily in the hollow light. She looked up and sneered. "Bring it on!"   
The entity flung a sphere of light-blue magic, heading straight for her. Angakita wielded her gold sword like a baseball bat and hit it back at the floating menace. He swung the double ended trident and it came back at her even faster. But, she timed it perfectly and the missile flew right back up. The action continued like this for sometime, the other three present watching it like a deadly tennis match. But, Ganon's shadow swung to early and the magic hit him, making him sink to the ground. With a terrifying shriek the blue eyed beauty leapt forward and cleaved off the phantom's head, her diamond tipped blade making it as easy as a hot knife through butter. The evil spirit didn't even have a chance to feel it. "I told you that was the way!" Akana said, smugly lying on top of the blue and black hair of Angakita.  
"Oh, shut up." Angakita said breathing heavily, rotating her right arm. The magic had hit hard so many times she thought that she would never be able to raise it again.  
"'Kita that was wonderful!" Saria praised running over to her with the two men in tow.  
"Yeah, a real bang-up job!" Rowen said with a wink, which caused his destined to blush slightly. 'Heh, she looks even cuter when she's blushing!'  
She could only stammer. "Oh, it was nothing."  
Rowen continued his praise. "No, it wasn't! The way you handled that sword would make Seiji jealous! I bet Link as well!"  
"I wouldn't go that far..." Saria pouted, crossing her arms. The two weren't even listening for they had their hands entwined with each others and they were staring into each other's eyes wistfully.  
"Oh come on lovebird." Sekhmet grabbed Rowen's arm and dragged him down the stairs they had climbed before facing the phantom of Ganon.  
When they had left the temple and jumped from the platform, the sun was setting painting the sky with reds and purples that could be seen through the thick canopy of trees. Saria walked over to the rumor stone across the small meadow and smacked it. The stone giggled strangely and said. "The current time is 18:51!"  
"Hmm, close to 7 p.m.," Sekhmet put in shooing away a fairy buzzing by his ear. The fairy let out an offended "Hmf!" and flew away after pelting the green haired man with fairydust eliciting a sneeze from him.  
"If we started now, it would take until midnight to get back to the castle." Saria thought aloud. "I don't think it would be too much of a problem to spend the night in my village. Me and Kita could sleep in my house, while Sekhmet and Rowen bunk in Link's old house."  
'Man, I was hoping that me and Kita could 'sleep' in the same house!' Rowen thought with an inward frown. Angakita had the same look and apparently the same thoughts as his own. 'Maybe a walk in the woods later on is in order...' The corner of his lips formed a smile. They all agreed and made their way down to the village.  
  
"You're pushing it Saria!" Mido warned.  
"Oh come off it! Kita and I will be staying in my house and those two will be staying in Link's old house, its not like they'll be putting anyone out Mido." Mido rolled his eyes and walked away grumbling, hands thrown in the air and his head cast skyward.  
"Guess that means Mido has graciously accepted our presence." Angakita smirked.  
Saria frowned. "Sekhmet, would you please come with me to the shop for dinner supplies?" She said walking off.  
"It seems that I have no choice in the matter..." As he was catching up, he called over his shoulder. "You two going to be all right?"  
Angakita coiled her ivy-covered arm around Rowen's waist. "Oh, I'm sure that we'll make due." Sekhmet exhaled loudly and rolled his eyes walking off as she giggled. "C'mon Rowen!" Rowen was dragged along into the woods behind Angakita, her braids sweeping across the emerald grass. When they were far enough in to the woods, she stopped.  
"Kita-" Rowen was interrupted by a long and deep kiss by the accompanying female. After breaking the kiss she giggled like an excited little girl and kissed him again. Rowen was all smiles as he led her to a tree. Sitting up against it, Rowen held her in his arms and stroked her cheek lightly with the back of his hand.   
Up in a tree, two pairs of eyes were watching. One set was a glowing yellow, the other slits of blue.  
  
"So, where did they go off to?" Saria asked Sekhmet as she was looking over two deku nuts she held in her hands.  
"Kita literally dragged him back into the Lost Woods." He laughed.  
"Well, I guess if those to are destined as Kita says, I suppose that they should get to know each other better." Saria responded, placing both the nuts into a wolfos skin bag.  
Sekhmet smiled mistievously. "Define 'getting to know.'" Saria hit him playfully on the arm and went over to pay for the nuts.  
"Thanks Saria!" Pip, the shop keeper thanked as Saria handed him the necessary payment. Saria nodded and led Sekhmet back to her house for a deku nut dinner.  
  
Rowen and Angakita were once again in a lip lock when he sensed the evil of a Dynasty agent and tensed up. "Rowen, what is it?" She asked as Rowen's body tensed.  
"Shh." Rowen's eyes scanned the trees. "You still have your sword?" He whispered into her pointed ear.  
"Yeah,"   
"Good, you may need it." He spotted the two pairs of eyes and stood, donning his armor once more. "All right, whoever you are! Get out here and fight!" A black tiger with white armor jumped out of the darkness. "What! Blackblaze! Then that means-"  
"Yes, it is I, Lord Saber Stryke." The goddesses' creation formed her sword and shifted her weight from foot to foot.  
"Why are you helping Talpa, Saber Stryke? Weren't you fighting against him when Ryo killed you?"  
"Well," Saber Stryke began drawing his kitanas from the sheathes on Blackblaze's armor. "I felt I owe him at least something since he brought Blackblaze and I back to life. After I kill you two however, I will take my own path once more." He swished the swords menacingly at them.  
"I'm thinking differently." Rowen drew an arrow, aimed for the armored swordsman's head.  
"Feh, Blackblaze, go and have fun with those children." The tiger roared and bounded out of the woods toward the innocent forest people.  
"He ain't goin' anywhere!" Rowen shot an arrow at the black tiger, hitting him in the leg. Blackblaze cried out in pain and sunk to the ground.  
"Arg, you die for that Strata!" Saber Stryke leaped high in the air. "Winged Angel of Death!" A glittering beam shot straight at the couple and they had precious little time to dodge the attack as they leaped in opposite ways as the move blew a hole in the ground.  
"By Nayru he is fast!" Angakita said as she landed. Feeling a blow to her back she stumbled forward and turned around to see a dozen Dynasty soldiers. "Ung, friends of yours?"  
"Not for much longer! Arrow Shock Wave!" The Ronin's move struck the ground infront of the soldiers and the blast disintegrated them in a bright golden light.  
"I won't be so easily taken down." Saber Stryke boasted.  
"We shall see!" Angakita exclaimed attacking him. Saber Stryke blocked the swings of the diamond edged blade easily and swung back. Rowen watched on as the two danced in death. 'She's as fast as he is!' He suddenly found himself on the ground looking up into Blackblaze's eyes. He looked hungry and Rowen thought that Blackblaze was thinking he was dinner. As the tiger started for the Ronin's neck, Strata stuck out his bow and it plunged through the tiger's heart. The former bearer of the Soul Swords howled in pain and fell onto Rowen.  
"Blackblaze! No!" Saber Stryke turned his attention away at the wrong moment and the tri-braided Hylian sunk her blade deep into the side of him and moved the blade up his body. Saber Stryke growled and elbowed her in the head. Saber Stryke turned, staggered a few steps and fell face first to the ground dead. His cape fluttered in the air for a moment and down around his body. Panting, Angakita jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand in her shoulder. When she turned around to see it was Rowen, she threw her arms around him and drew him close, hugging him tightly.   
He kissed the top of her head. "Ya did good Kita, heh heh, I was amazed at how well you could keep up with his attacks!"  
"Well, I guess its easy when you are a divine being. She said modestly.  
"Let's get back to the village." He said de-armoring completely revealing his normal clothing. Taking Rowen's hand in hers, they walked slowly back to the awaiting Sage of Forest and Warlord of Venom.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Great, another loss." Ganon said propping his head in his hand.   
"It seems your vaunted warrior has been defeated."  
"Silence! Yours didn't exactly have a stunning performance either you know!"  
"It matters not what you think of them. Strata and the girl actually saved me the trouble of killing Saber Stryke after his assignment anyway. He was far to dangerous to have around."  
"So, what next?" Ganon said lazily sniffing a goblet of wine.  
"Badamon and your witches are preparing a nasty little spell, in the mean time, we still have many warriors left. And if they strike them down, we still have more. They can't beat them all."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Saria looked up to see the returning couple walking through the door. "Well, good to see two again." She said with a hint of laughter. "Did you have a good time?"  
Rowen shook his head. "Yeah, until Saber Stryke and that stupid tiger of his showed up." He and Angakita walked over and sat down in a corner of the abode.   
"Why?" Sekhmet's interest had suddenly perked.  
"He felt that he owed Talpa something for bringing him from the dead." Angakita said while her fairy flew out of the pouch and landed on her shoulder.  
Saria and Sekhmet turned to each other, then back to the destined lovers, who had fallen asleep in that short time. "You don't mind if you and I sleep in Link's house do you?" She asked Sekhmet.  
  
Early the next morning, after the sun had barely shone above the horizon, Saria and Sekhmet climbed down frown Link's house and made their way silently to Saria's were they found Rowen and Angakita sleeping in the same position they were in last night. "Aw, how cute." Sekhmet said sarcastically, walking over to wake the couple up.  
"Well I think its sweet." Saria said matter-of-factly.  
"Right," He leaned down right next to Rowen's ear and shouted. "HEY ROWEN! WAKE UP!"  
"Ahhhhh!!!! I'm awake, I'm awake the answer is twelve!" Rowen leaped up and caused Angakita to have a rather rude awakening. "Why the hell did you do that for!"  
"Time to get up and head back to the castle," Sekhmet explained monotony helping a cross Angakita to her feet. After she was up Angakita promptly shoved Sekhmet down.  
"Come on Rowen, we should get going. Its a long walk."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Zelda, Sage, and Emily were tensely quiet at the long table at breakfast. Zelda sat at the head of the table. Emily, Sage, Connor, Saan, and Haag sat on her right while Cheyan, Angus, Kayura, Nabooru, Marilyn her twins, Kento and his little 'harem' of Shi'tah, Bryna, Athenia, and Rassa, and Mia on her left. There was a tense silence near the front of the table were the McIntires and Zelda sat, and no-one knew why save them. "Sage?"  
"Aye Angus?" Sage asked poking at his cucco eggs with a fork.   
"Uh, ye fellin' all right?"  
"Huh? Aye, I'm fine, just a bit tired is all." He said distantly.  
"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Kayura asked with a knowing half smile. Sage winced and Emily shot her daggers.  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Emily asked warningly.  
"Why, just what its supposed to mean." She replied sweetly. Sage placed a hand on Emily's thigh and patted it softly to calm her down. Zelda looked nervous. 'She needs to stay calm or else Kayura will suspect something. I have to keep them separated.'  
"Emily, could you please come and help me...pick out an outfit for today?" Zelda requested standing up.  
"Umm," Emily glanced over at Sage who nodded slightly. Sighing, she got up at left with Zelda.  
"What was that about?" Kento shoved a huge bite of cucco egg.  
Sage kept silent through the whole thing, for Kayura had been sliding her bare foot up and down his leg the whole time.   
"Da',"  
"Dinnae chew wi' yer mouth full Connor."  
"Sorry," Connor finished chewing, then continued. "Me an' Cheyan are dane, can we gae outside an' play noo?" The children's faces were beaming, the opposite of Sage's as he stood up.  
"I daen see why nae, let's be off then."  
"You comin' too Uncle Sage?"   
"Seems that way widnae it?" Sage gave smirked, "Besides, I have tae teach ye swordplay sometime, might as well be noo ye know, fer when Connor gets in trouble an' needs yer help."   
"I daen see wit's sae funny." Connor said reacting to all the laughs at the table.  
"Aww, poor guy." Ariana said with a fake frown. "But I'm sure she would be better, she is a female."  
"Yeah right I'll show ye! C'mon Cheyan!" Connor said grabbing her hand and running out side, with Sage right behind them with a cheery smile.  
"Works on men every time." Rassa smirked.  
"Bruise their egos, and they do what ever you want!" Shi'tah and Bryna high fived each other.  
"Now Cheyan," Arkanian called after them, "Don't let them be filling your head with all that Gerudo nonsense!"  
"Heh, that is all we need, more woman that think like them." Trang said wearily.  
"And why is that General?" Nabooru asked. "Afraid of one of us taking your beloved position?"  
"I'm too old for this," Came the soft reply.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Midday had fallen on Hyrule as Sage, Connor, and Cheyan were still in the courtyard, wooden swords in hand. Sage had one the size of his claymore while the kids had much shorter ones. Sage stood off to the side while his son and 'niece' stood face to face about four feet apart.  
"Noo Cheyan, dae ye remember wit I been teachin' ye?" Cheyan nodded nervously, gripping the wooden sword with both unsteady hands. "Good, attack whenever ready. Connor willnae attack until ye dae." Sage instructed leaning on his wooden claymore. "Keep as little as yer body showin' as possible, bend yer knees slightly an' keep yer balance equal on baith yer feet." She nodded a bit more sure of herself and turned her small frame and stepped her left foot back, for she was left handed as Link was. Connor was shifting foot to foot waiting. Then the silence was broken be the whack of wood on wood. Connor had easily blocked the girl's blow and swung one back at her. The heiress barely had the chance to block his blow but somehow managed to do so knocking the sword from her hand. Cheyan held her hand in pain as the shock hit her bones. Connor held the point of the sword to Cheyan's throat as her sword tip sunk into the soft ground.  
"That was very guid Chey'." Sage said picking up the practice sword from the ground.  
"That was tae easily." Connor descended the blade from her throat.  
"Connor, there is only tae be constructive criticism, nae insulting is aloud, unless ye want a bardy. Understood lad?"  
"Aye Da'." Connor looked quickly to the ground. Applause broke out behind them.  
"Good job, sweety!" Zelda said as her daughter came into her arms. "Sage certainly is a good teacher!"  
"Well," Sage stuck the long piece of wood into the ground and walked over to Emily and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Haein' a fither as the Hero o' Time an' a mither who is the Princess of Destiny doesnae hurt." After giving Emily a small kiss, he asked. "What brings ye two here?"  
"All is prepared for us to be on our way to the funeral back in your village."  
"Us eh? It almost sounds like yer comin' wi' me an' Em."  
"That's because I am." She said crossing her arms.  
'Uh oh I ken that look, I better tread wi' care.' "It's tae dangerous lass." Sage shook his head. "All o' us McIntires are leaven' fer the day and that leaves Hyrule at abit o' a disadvantage even though it is only fer a day."  
"No, you listen Sage. Those men fought and died for my country, not doing so would be very rude!"  
"How sae?" The Scot was still not convinced.  
"Well, if I don't go, just think how it would seem that Hyrule did not care about their sacrifice and I am not about to let your clan think that!" Sage finally gave in.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eighty-five new graves stood in line in the graveyard in the shadow of Cruachan mountain. As the village priests conducted the ceremonies, many a sob and shudder could be heard from the widows and family of the slain men. As the piper played the funeral dirge, all the participants turned and began to walk away. After they all left, Sage walked and made amends to all the men now lying in the ground. It took him nearly an hour and a half. "Let's gae tae the house," Sage said nearly exhausted. Zelda, Emily and Angus nodded silently.  
When they arrived at Sage's house, there were men waiting on steeds. Sage's eye twitched alittle as he recognized one of the men. "MacInnes!" The five men turned to see Sage and Angus with drawn dirks walking towards them. "What dae ye thin' ye are doin' on McIntire land?" He demanded.  
"Put doon yer weapons, Sage. We arenae here tae fight wi' ye." The man laughed. "The news o' yer plight has reached the surroundin' clans. Campbells, MacGregors, MacKenzies, MacDonnald, an' us the MacInnes along with many other clans represented." Each of the clan leaders nodded their heads slightly at the mention of their names.   
"We did a little roundin' up." Ian MacGregor spoke looking at Zelda. "Took us a while, but we managed tae get tegither."  
"How does three thousand extra soldiers sound tae ye, Miss uh, Zelda was it?" Robert Campbell said.  
"Yes, and it sounds wonderful!" Zelda thanked the men on horseback.  
"An' just where are these reinforcements ye speak of?" Angus said sheathing his dirk warily.  
"O'er oan the other side o' Cruachan, along with added McIntires." Colin MacKenzie elaborated. "But daurnae think that ye will be leadin' our men, that will be our call."  
"Done!" Zelda said almost too quickly. "I am just glad that you have decided to help us all."  
"But dinnae think that I willnae be watching ye, MacInnes." Sage warned, holding out his hand.  
The MacInnes chief took the McIntire chief's hand and squeezed tightly. "Dinnae think I willnae be doin' the same, McIntire."  
"Um, I think we should be getting back now," Emily said sensing the frustrations between the two clan leaders.  
"Guid idea." Campbell said.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Kayura was meditating in the study as Perrin and Anubis faded into her vision. "You called for us, Kayura?" Anubis asked calmly.  
"Yes, I should have done this a long time ago," Kayura stood and faced the two, the orb on the staff of the ancients began to glow intensely. The rings started clanging wildly and the kimonoed Kayura placed her hand sideways infront of her face. "I had to conserve much energy for doing so, and I'm afraid that this will take a lot out of me."  
Anubis and Perrin straitened up sharply and Perrin screamed out in pain. "Kayura what are you doing?!" The spirits' shine started to fade and something felt very strange to both the men. Their bodies became less opaque and the clothing began to fill out. Inside the bodies, innards and blood started to form and muscle began to wrap its self around bone and newly formed tendon. Finally, skin grew covering the now living former Warlord and Hyrule hero. "I'm, I'm alive?" Perrin asked looking puzzled.  
Kayura nodded and exhaled deeply, wiping her brow of perspiration. "Yep," She giggled. "'Nubis, catch!" Kayura tossed the rusty haired man a small orb. "I think it missed you."  
"As I have missed it," Anubis played with the ball in his hand and the armor of Cruelty formed over his now living body. Anubis had a playful smile underneath the mask. "I've got a fun idea,"  
  
  
***  
  
  
It wasn't until a hazy late afternoon when the grievers returned to Hyrule. "See Sage, nothing happened."  
"Fine, I guess ye owe me an 'I told ye sae', eh?"   
"Hah! that I do!"   
"Hey it's Saria!" Connor shouted rushing over the Kokiri.   
"Hi Connor! Did you enjoy your trip?"  
Connor gave her a sour look. "Heck nae! It was sae boring! Me an' Cheyan barely could stay awake, huh Chey'?" A motherly glance from Zelda kept the princess from replying.  
Rowen and Angakita strolled in holding each others hands and swaying them back and forth. "Well, if it isn't the two-" Sekhmet was cut off by a jab to his side from Saria.  
Noticing the questioning stares Rowen said rather dreamily, "Her name is Angakita Hinako,"  
"But you can call me/her 'Kita." They continued together.  
Saria rolled her eyes. Explaining further she said. "We found her in the Sacred Forest Meadow hunting poes. Rowen saved her from getting torched by Beth."  
"Is that why she is acting like that?" Emily asked.   
Sekhmet shook his head. "Nope, she told us that when the three goddess created her that a 'boy in blue' would be her destined lover."  
"Then, then that would make you a-a-" Zelda was so awestruck she couldn't finish her sentence.  
"Divine? Yes, you could say that."  
"Where are the wings?" Sage joked.  
Angakita gave him a cold look. "I'm not immortal." She looked over to Rowen. "But I can be an angel sometimes." All present groaned.  
"Well then I see you have returned, Queen Zelda?" Emily growled as Kayura walked in on the conversation. Sage gave her a warning look and whispered her name into her ear. "I've got something to show you." 'Like what? your naked body you evil temptress?' An evil thought came into Emily's mind.  
"What's that Kayura?" Sekhmet asked.  
"QUAKE WITH FEEEEAR!!" 'Anubis?' Strata and Venom thought at the same instant. A chain sunk itself into the ground infront of them and an amrored mass landed with a loud clank.  
"Anubis it is you!" Sekhmet gave his compatriot a handshake. "Great to have you back!"   
Anubis de-armored fully leaving a pair of gray pants and a deep red button down shirt. "Thank you, it is quite good to be back," He grinned evilly. "Snakey."  
The Warlord growled. "I'll ignore that, but only this time."  
Arrows whizzed by Zelda's Emily's and Sage's ears and they quickly turned their head to see; "Perrin?" Zelda breathed placing her hands to her mouth as she saw Perrin leaning on his longbow with his playful smile. He walked over to his ruler and bowed, kissing her hand.   
"Bet Link'll be surprised." Zelda nodded with a tear of joy in her eye and hugged Perrin tightly for a moment.  
"I'm a bit hungry, will dinner be prepared soon?"  
"Anubis I do believe that you are starting to sound much like Kento."  
"Now that was uncalled for, Sekhmet!" Anubis said faking hurt. "I haven't eaten in two years you know!"  
"Well, let's just say that was payback for the 'Snakey' thing." 


	9. Trial By Fire

CHAPTER 9 TRIAL BY FIRE  
  
Night had once again fallen on the land of Hyrule. Five total days have gone by and still no Link or Darunia teams. Zelda was getting extremely worried. "Zelda," Emily whispered. "I know that the absence of Link is the brunt of your worries, but please pay attention." The queen came from her thoughts at Emily's words. They were in the shadows of the library waiting for Kayura.  
  
"Uh right," She whispered. "Now, don't do anything until I give the go-ahead." She commanded of the two soldiers on the other side of the room. "We need to actually have her threaten Sage again."  
  
"Just don't let her dae tae much tae me before ye get her." Sage laying on the couch said softly.  
  
"Well, there are certain things that have to occur before I can give the order."  
  
"Like wit?" Sage asked.  
  
"Shh, the door." All held their breath as the door opened and Kayura stepped in and locked the door behind her. She had a black kimono with a dark green stripe down the front and on the tufts of the sleeves. Her hair and make up was done in the style she wore while under the control of Talpa.  
  
"Hello Sage." She said seductively while batting her red painted eye lids innocently.  
  
"Hello, Kayura." The disgust was evident in his voice.  
  
Kayura glided gracefully across the room and sat down beside a now upright Sage. "Oh come now Sagie," She ran her finger over his cheek and down his chest. His body stiffened at her touch. "You know what will happen if you don't let me get what I want."  
  
Sage stared straight into her eyes. "I want tae bed wi' ye as much as I want tae bed wi' Ganon." He said coldly.  
  
Kayura smiled slyly and kissed up his cheek and nibbled on his ear. "I can't be that bad can I? They way you were going at it last night says so." Even though she had whispered this last phrase, in the silent darkness Emily could still hear it and Zelda could hear and feel Emily's breath coming in short, rapid gasps. She took hold of Sage's wife's arm and squeezed. 'Don't even think about it.'  
  
Meanwhile, Kayura was still putting the moves on Sage and was getting impatient. 'Damn it why isnae Zelda daein' anythin'!' "You don't want me calling rape now would you? I would hate to hurt poor Emily, and what would little Connor think? His own father a rapist?" She ran her hand up under Sage's kilt and stroked him. Sage bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood trying not to enjoy it.  
  
'Bingo!' Zelda thought victoriously, 'Now we have you!' "Now!" Before she knew it, Kayura was flat on her stomach on the floor with her hands pinned on her back by Sage's knee, spears pointed at her head.  
  
"Well, well, well," Emily smugly crossed her arms. "look what we have here."  
  
"Why I do believe that it is a rapist, Emily." Zelda said as both of the women walked from the shadows. "You know where to take her." She said to the soldiers.   
  
"Yes, your Majesty!" They responded sharply.  
  
"Wait just one moment!" Kayura pleaded.  
  
"What."  
  
"How could I not sense your power?"  
  
"Oh how silly of me to forget!" Zelda said feigning ignorance. She took out a small crystal with a blue orb in it. "Handy little spell, Nayru's Love is don't you think? Heh, once cast others can't detect your presence. Oh, and before I forget." The crystal floated between Zelda's outstretched arms and rotated rapidly. A blue beam shot out from it and encompassed Kayura in a blue prism. "It also prevents others from using magic of any kind. Will that be all? Good!" The guards took a depressed Kayura down to the dungeons.  
  
"See you at the trial tomorrow, Kayura!" Emily called sweetly.  
  
***  
  
There was a red flash in Death mountain crater. When it dissipated, three figures stood. A Goron, a Human, and a tiger. "Man, I thought the immortal volcano where my armor rested was hot." Ryo said after he armored. He looked over to Darunia, who had not even broken a sweat. "Aren't you hot Darunia?"  
  
The Goron laughed. "After your people live in conditions such as these for countless generations, one tends not to be affected." Ryo stared at him like he was a bit off his rocker. Darunia slapped Ryo on the shoulder, causing him to nearly fall into the lava below. "Come, I need to talk to Link."  
  
"Bu-u-u-t, isn't Link at the Water Temple with Cye and Ruto?"  
  
Darunia roared in laughter and smacked him on the shoulder again. "You Ronins are such funny creatures! Link is my son! I named him after the Hero of Time for what he did for our people."  
  
"Uuh huh, and that was?"   
  
"He exterminated the Dodongos in our food source cave." By that time they were in Goron city. Ryo heard crashing and rolling from a lower level. "Looks like Hot Rod is going at it again." Darunia said nonchalant.   
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Follow me," Darunia walked down to the ground level here he and his son lived.  
  
Upon reaching the doorway, Ryo sat down on a rock. "I'll wait here with 'Blaze 'till you come out." Ryo took off his helmet. But the rock started to shake and the Ronin was thrown ten feet forward.  
  
"Hey, get off me!" Ryo looked up to see another Goron were the rock once was.  
  
Darunia was near hysterics in laughter. "Trey hates it when people mistake him for a rock." He said wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.  
  
"Ummmm, sorry?" Ryo had never sat on anyone before so he didn't exactly know what to say. Trey grunted and rolled his eyes. He went back to his former rock like form before Ryo sat on him.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Link!" Darunia walked over and gave his son a Biggoron hug. Ryo could swear he felt the ground shake when those two collided.  
  
I heard you laugh, Trey must have gotten sat on again huh?"  
  
"Huphf!"   
  
Link laughed at nodded at Ryo "Who's he?"  
  
"This is Ryo Sanada, Ronin Warrior of Fire." Ryo held out his hand and was instantly sorry he had when Link grabbed hold and shook it. Good thing I have my armor on... "Link?"  
  
"Yeah Dad?" Link crooked his eyebrow.   
  
"Have their been any disturbances here lately? Anything strange?"  
  
"Disturbances, no. Strange, maybe."  
  
"Maybe?" Ryo asked looking up at a platform held up by three ropes.  
  
Link nodded. "Yeah, some weird looking guy has been hanging around the crater lately. I was starting to wonder if it had to do with the invasion"  
  
"In all likely hood. What did he look like?" Father asked son.  
  
After a moment of recollection, Link answered. "Well, he had blue-gray armor, and a really bizarre looking face. His eyes were bugged out and his mouth was in a wicked smile. He had, I don't know, hair? coming from the sides of his head."  
  
"Hmm, bugged eyes, wicked smile, red strands...that wasn't a man at all! It was an armored spirit! Namely-"  
  
"Sundevil." A garbled voice came from up above. Whiteblaze growled as Ryo drew his twin kitanas. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show, Wildfire."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
The spirit's voice matched its owner's maniacal grin. "Already Saber Stryke and Phantom Ganon have taken care of Rowen and Sekhmet, and Seiji and Kento have fallen to the Twin Sand Strikers."  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"Do I, Wildfire?" Sundevil floated down to their level. "Surely you remember the pain you felt as Seiji gave his armor to the Gerudo woman. It is such a pity that she and Kento fell to them anyway." Lied Sundevil.  
  
"I'm getting sick of your lies bugboy!" Ryo connected the hilts of his swords together and leaped in the air. "Flare Up-"  
  
"No Ryo, don't!" Darunia screamed. "You'll bring down the whole city on us!"  
  
Ryo landed. "Fine." He looked over at his enemy and pointed the sword tip at him. "You, me, the crater, ten minutes."  
  
Sundevil's eyes glowed red. "Accepted." He disappeared.  
  
"Are you sure that is a wise thing to do, Ryo?" Link asked.  
  
"Mhmm, after all, I am Wildfire, am I not? a nice hot and fiery volcano should give me enough power to take him down for good with out Inferno." He looked up for a moment. "Not that I have a choice this time."  
  
***  
  
When they arrived at the crater once more, their jaws hung open. "Wha-what happened to the lava!?" Darunia exclaimed.  
  
Sundevil's garbled laugh came to their ears. "How do you like my surprise, Wildfire?"   
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Aww, heh heh heh I bet you thought you could use the lava's heat to give you added strength, too bad it is now frozen under a tick sheet of black ice! And so shall you!" Sundevil uncoiled the whip which hung around his neck. "My revenge will be sweet. I will enjoy killing you." He swung the whip and the tip divided into multiple strands, hitting them and causing black electricity to surround their bodies. "Ah, the sweet sound of agony."  
  
Ryo's armor was squeezing him like a vice. He slowly raised his swords and hacked away at the metal whip to no avail. "Getting desperate Wildfire?"  
  
Ryo groaned in pain as his arms moved to connect the ends of his swords together. "There's no way I'm letting you win this fight!" Mustering all power in his body he leaped into the air. "Flare Up Now!" The Ronin's sure kill sliced the metallic whip in two. Talpa's agent growled and tossed the whip aside and drew his long handled axe. Ryo landed, his armor clanking against the ground. He looked over his shoulder to see Darunia getting up slowly. "You okay, Darunia?"  
  
Standing shakily, he held the megaton hammer in his right hand by his side. "Y-yeah. I think so."  
  
"Good, you think you got enough left in you to crack that ice?"  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
"Well, it'll have to do, I'm going to keep bug eyes busy, try to get as much lava showing so my armor can get powered up!"  
  
"Got it!" Darunia leaped over the bridge rope while Ryo turned back to his opponent. "I'm going to teach you for messing with Hyrule's environment!" Ryo gripped his swords and tried to keep his balance as Darunia whacked the ground, fissuring the black ice.  
  
Sundevil looked over at the Goron leader. "Naughty, naughty!" He took out some steel darts and threw them at Darunia, hitting him in the hand. The bearded Goron yelped in pain and the heavy hammer flew from his hand and crashed into the ground, causing a massive hole in the ice. There was a rumbling and a huge plume of lava shot from the hole and drawn by the armor, landed on Ryo.  
  
"Well, how handy!" Ryo commented as red swirls danced in his pupils and the armor started glowing a bright red. Sundevil back up a few steps in terror.  
  
"What?! No! that's not fair!"   
  
"Tough shit, bucket head! Say goodbye!" Ryo leaped in the air and connected his kitanas once again. "Armor of Wildfire, Flare Up Noooow!!" The white hot energy from Ryo's attack hit Sundevil and pinned him to the side of the crater. As Ryo let out a scream of anger, the attack intensified and blew the nemesis through the rock, disintegrating him while blowing a hole in the side of the mountain. "Feh, just as easy as the last time."  
  
Landing with a grunt, Ryo saw Darunia walking up to him, holding the hammer in a blood soaked hand. "What a battle!" He said as he reached Whiteblaze. "Such a display of power! I now make you a Brother of the Gorons!" Darunia smacked the back of Ryo. The black ice started cracking and more and more plumes of lava shot from it. The bearded Goron furrowed his brow. "I think she's about to blow! Come, we head back to my city were it is safe." Ryo nodded and followed Darunia as chunks of rock, black ice and lava flew through the air.  
  
All through the night the ale flowed freely in Goron City. "He-e-ey Daru-u-lnia!" Ryo slurred, mug in hand. "Thi-i-i-i-s stuff is great!" He slid down to the ground.   
  
Darunia guffawed and slapped his thigh. "Hahahaha!! You don't drink much do you Brother?" Darunia downed a whole mug in one gulp.  
  
Ryo smiled in a drunken bliss. "No-o-o, this is my first time." He took another swallow. Why-y-y do you ask?"  
  
"Ohh, no reason."  
  
"Okay," Ryo said passing out.  
  
"He is going to have one bad headache tomorrow." Link bit into a rock. "When he wakes up that is."  
  
And wake up he did, but not until after one in the afternoon. Thanks to Whiteblaze giving his face a bath with his tongue. "Ung, 'Blaze." Ryo said shoving the snout of the animal away. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them once more. "Ooh, too bright!"  
  
Darunia and Link walked in with smiles on their Goron faces. "Well, I see that Brother Ryo has finally woken!" Ryo groaned holding his head. "With a Biggoron headache no less! Ha!"  
  
"Ung, not now Darunia...and do you have to be so loud?" Ryo asked, his head pounding. "I need some coffee."  
  
"Coffee?" Link asked.  
  
Ryo sighed. "Nevermind."   
  
Darunia handed him a bottle with a red liquid in it. "Drink." He commanded. Ryo looked at him, eyes half open and took the bottle. Eyeing it suspiciously then with a pop opened the bottle and drank the contents. The more the teen drank, the more his eyes opened.  
  
He stood after finishing and asked. "Just what was that stuff?" He handed the bottle back to Darunia.  
  
"Red potion, feel better?" Ryo backflipped a few times in response. "Guess so."  
  
"So, are we going back to the castle soon? It's been five days and I miss Mia."  
  
Darunia crossed his arms and huffed. "Well, we would be there already if I didn't have to wait for a certain Ronin Warrior to wake up!"  
  
Ryo's face reddened. "Okay, okay I get the point!"  
  
"Good." Darunia took out a pan flute. "Hold on, we're heading back to the Light Temple." Ryo nodded and put his hand on Whiteblaze's head. After playing the Prelude, the three were whisked away to the temple in a golden light.  
  
"Bye Dad," Link said after they were gone.  
  
***  
  
"Uuh, something is missing," Kento said as he sat to eat breakfast at the long table in the dinning hall. Sage, Emily, and Zelda smiled knowingly.  
  
"Is there something you three are not telling us of?" Anubis asked gripping his fork awkwardly. It had been two years since he had to eat anything after all.  
  
"Hey, where's Kayura?" Rowen pondered sitting beside his destined woman. The three's smiles grew wider.  
  
"Okay, what are you three hiding?" Sekhmet demanded.  
  
"Oh hush Sekhy." Saria said lightly scolding him.  
  
"You know where she is don't you Zelda?" Mia asked accusingly.  
  
"Possibly." Was the calmly smug answer.  
  
"Well?" Mia prodded.  
  
"She was a very bad girl," Emily explained. "She is spending her time in the dungeon, what little she has left anyway." She laughed calmly in her throat. "No visitors either, if you're thinking that."  
  
"What could she have done?" Nabooru pondered her mouth in a straight line in thought.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to find out when the trial starts this afternoon won't you?" Zelda leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed. The rest of the meal was eaten in utter silence.  
  
***  
  
"Well Zelda," Ganon said through the bars of Dais' prison. "Ready to give Wisdom to me yet?"  
  
"Keeping me down here isn't very nice," Dais said with a pout. 'This pout seems to work quite well, with Link anyway.' Dais said, delving into Zelda's memory.  
  
"True," Ganon said flippantly. "But it is the only way for me to get what I want."  
  
"What, no torture?"  
  
"I have my reasons." Ganon flashed an evil smile and laughed wildly as he walked off. The outer cell door to the dungeon hall slammed shut and a rattling of keys was heard. Soon, a moblin sat across the hallway from Dais' cell.  
  
'Perfect, just what I need!' "Hey, dog breath!" The moblin looked up and grunted. "Yeah, you heard me!" Dais taunted. "Get over here!"  
  
The moblin grunted once more and walked over to the Warlord's holding cell. "What?" It demanded.  
  
"I need your body." Dais changed back to his real self and grabbed the collar of the dog warrior's tunic and slammed his face into the steal bars until he was sure that the moblin was dead.  
  
"Now," Dais said changing back to Zelda. He searched the carcass and retrieved it's keys. Unlocking the door, he dragged the moblin onto the stone slab bed. "Time for a switch." Dais laid his hands upon the moblin and his body quickly morphed into the minion and the moblin looked like Zelda. A satisfied Dais walked out of the cell, closed and locked the doors and sat on the vacated stool.  
  
It wasn't until three hours later that a stalfos took over Dais' watch. "She finally shut up and went to sleep." Dais grunted out in the moblin's voice.  
  
"Good, maybe I'll get some peac-c-ce and quiet for oncc-c-ce!"  
  
Dais began to walk off down the hall. "Tell me about it, you didn't have to hear her bitch and moan all the time!"  
  
***  
  
"Good gods!" Darunia stepped from the surveying the damage from the attack two days ago.  
  
"Seems like the whole town was attacked." Ryo said bending over and picking up a kasuri gama. "And from the looks of things, Talpa sent back-up." He gazed about the temple grounds. "But if the town is in such bad shape, why not the temple?" He asked looking at the structure where the master sword once resided.  
  
"Simple really." Darunia explained with a frown. "Evil can't lay foot upon these sacred grounds."  
  
"Then how did Ganon get into the Sacred Realm? Link said that he followed him there."   
  
"I was about to get to that, but someone interrupted!"  
  
"Sheesh, so-r-r-y."  
  
"Better, now where was I? Oh, yes." Darunia began walking out into the ruined marketplace where many soldiers and citizens were still cleaning up the pieces of their lives. 'Those maniacs truly are evil.' Ryo thought in hate as he surveyed an orphaned child crying in the street for her mommy. The initial repairs where being done to the residential areas as per Zelda's orders, to ease the burden on the families that lost all in the attack. "It takes an evil of immense force concentrated in one spot to enter the temple protective barrier."  
  
"Hence, Ganon."  
  
"Correct,"  
  
"Halt, who goes-oh its you Darunia." The gate guard to the castle path greeted putting down his spear.  
  
"Hello Roger, I see that the castle wasn't even damaged! From the looks of things they pretty much ruined the city."  
  
"Oh yes sir! Our defenses kept them as far away as possible, three Dynasty soldiers made it into the nursery however,"  
  
"Damn just low will Talpa go to get what he wants!"  
  
"Oh don't worry about that! Ha haha!! The only casualty was that Connor got a little bump on the head!" Roger smacked the blunt end of his spear on the ground and the gate behind him rolled to the side and stopped with a clatter. "Go on ahead, but do be quiet, there is a really important trial going on this afternoon."  
  
"Really?" Darunia asked, his curiousness piqued. "Who is being tried?"  
  
"I believe that it is the Lady Kayura." Roger responded with closed eyes in recollection "But for what I do not know, Her Majesty will not tell anyone."  
  
"K-Kayura!?" Ryo couldn't believe what his ears were telling him. "There had to be some sort of mistake! Kayura could never do anything that would cause such a racket!"  
  
"Well, apparently she did have it in her," Roger shrugged. "The trial will be starting very soon you should make it in time for the beginning."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"All rise!" A guard said as three men entered the court room. Carl Iquestrious in green, Vincent Hayge in red, and Darius Frey in blue walked in and sat on a raised bench. The arriving Darunia Team entered as quietly as possible. Darunia sat by Nabooru and Saria while Ryo sat in-between his fiancé Mia and Kento.   
  
"Hey Kento where's Seiji?"  
  
"He gave his armor to Nabooru, turns out she likes him." Ryo caught a glance of the Gerudo sage looking very tired. "She used the Thunderbolt Cut on Saranbo when he attacked."   
  
Ryo's eye caught Rowen and a beautiful woman holding hands. "Who's she?"  
  
"Oh her, her name is Angakita. Apparently she is Rowen's 'destined' what ever that means." Ryo shook his head in understanding.  
  
"Bring forth the prisoner!" Hayge commanded. A moment later, Kayura still in the kimono from last night stepped into the courtroom with her head hung low. She was still surrounded by Nayru's Love.  
  
***  
  
"Ooh, ooh, ooh!!! Talpa you have got to see this!!" Ganon shouted out. Talpa appeared before him.   
  
"What is in now Ganon?" Talpa asked uninterested. "It had better be good."   
  
"Have I ever disappointed you?"  
  
"Yes, infact on several occasions, would you like me to elaborate?"  
  
"Oh shut up and come and look," The Ruler of the Nether realm gazed into Ganon's ball and laughed menacingly. "You like?"  
  
"Oh, very very much!! This should be more entertaining then O.J.'s trial!"  
  
"O..J..?"  
  
"Forget about it, just shut up and watch the trial. I don't want to miss a second of this!" Ganon grumbled many a Gerudo curse under his breath.  
  
***  
  
"Lady Kayura you are charged with one count rape and one count attempted rape on Mr. Sage McIntire. How do you plead?" Every single mouth in the room dropped to the floor and many eyes turned to see Sage shift in his chair uncomfortably.  
  
Her answer was barely a whisper. "Not guilty your justices."  
  
Emily leaned over and whispered into Sage's ear. "Can you believe the audacity of her!? At least Connor doesn't have to listen to this."  
  
"Very well." Frey began as the guards accompanied Kayura to a chair. "You Highness?"  
  
Zelda stood. "Yes Justice Frey?"  
  
"Please describe to us the events of the first count; Rape."  
  
"Yes, Justice." Zelda walked up to the witness stand and began. "I was worried about everything that had taken place that day and started thinking about Link,"  
  
"Just the facts, Your Highness." Iquestrious corrected.  
  
Zelda blushed. "Uh, yes Justice Iquestrious. "As I said I couldn't sleep so I went to the library,"  
  
"Why the library?" Hayge asked.   
  
"Too see if some reading would help me fall asleep."  
  
"Continue." Hayge wrote something down.  
  
"Well, as I remember correctly, I was about to reach the door when I heard Sage."  
  
"And what did he say?" Asked Frey.  
  
"His voice was directed to Kayura. He said something like, Jesus, Mary and some other guy's name, oh yes it was Joseph, uh, anyway after that I pressed my ear against the door and heard Kayura say 'I'm coming to thank you and get payment for saving your family's lives.' After that I kneeled down and, looking through the key hole, saw her sitting beside Sage. He was as far away as possible and reminded her that they where both married, but she didn't care a lick and slipped off her garment and let it fall to her waist exposing chest, Sage turned his head when she did so."  
  
"Did Mr. McIntire say anything after that?" Iquestrious asked stroking his long white beard.  
  
"Yes, after she ran her hand under Sage's kilt. She said that he was saying no but his body was saying yes. After he forcefully grabbed her hand and forced it away-"  
  
"Your Honors, I fail to see where this is going." Kayura's court appointed lawyer stood.  
  
Zelda shot him a look that gave him chills. "I was getting to it." She said hostilely. "Anyway, as I was saying," She shot the lawyer a look and continued. "Sage grabbed her hands and told her to get out.  
  
"This is where the rape comes into play." Zelda looked over at Kayura in disgust, "She said that was the wrong answer and continued saying that if she didn't get her 'payment' that she would cry rape.  
  
"Sage called her bluff and Kayura let her clothing fall to the floor. I won't go into the details, but let me just say that Sage believed every word of her threat." Gasps were heard through out the court room.  
  
"Order! Order!" Hayge demanded.  
  
"After she put her clothing back on, she told Sage that she would see him again the next night. Laughing, she said that Sage must have thought that little encounter was just a one time deal. I saw her walking over to the door and ran off down the hall and waited, a few moments later I went back into the room to see Mr. McIntire sitting on a chair with his face hid in his hands. He looked up and I assured him that she wouldn't get away with it. After that we both went to Sage's room to explain the plan I had for the trap that we executed last night."  
  
"Thank you Your Highness." Iquestrious said. "Mr. Danial," Kayura's lawyer stood and buttoned his deep blue blazer and studied her. "You and Emily McIntire are jealous of Ms. Kayura aren't you?"  
  
"I shall try to contain my laughter at that question." Zelda said crossing her arms defensively.   
  
"Please answer the question You Majesty." Said Frey.  
  
"No," Was the answer to the question.  
  
"In fact, both of you combined can't match Kayura's power in magic."  
  
"Even if I knew that for a fact, I could really care less."  
  
"That is why you and Mrs. McIntire got Sage to go along with your plans to rid yourselves of her."  
  
"That's a damned lie!" Zelda shouted slapping her palm on the wooden railing infront of her.  
  
"My Queen, I advise you that type of behavior will not be tolerated in my court." Vincent Hayge warned after rapping his gavel.  
  
"Y-yes Justice Hayge." Zelda wrung her hands on her long pink dress.  
  
"Very well," Hayge turned to the attorney. "Have you any more questions to ask this witness?"  
  
"Only one you Honor. Why didn't you stop this? You had the chance."  
  
"Well, I tried to but I couldn't even touch the door knob, she must have put a spell on it." Zelda pointed to Kayura.  
  
"Objection your Honor, calls for a conclusion from the witness."  
  
"Over ruled." Justice Fey ruled.  
  
"You had Sage seduce Kayura so that you could get her for rape didn't you? You didn't like the idea that any other person being more skilled than you."  
  
"Are you calling your ruler a liar, Mr. Danial?" Zelda said smugly. "I'd hate to see what would happen, if that were true."  
  
Danial's face paled slightly. "No further questions." Zelda stepped down as Emily was called to the stand.   
  
"Emily McIntire, please state what happened the night in question."  
  
"Yes your Honors." Emily glared a hole through Kayura with her now hard emerald green eyes all through her testimony. "I awoke with a knocking on Sage's and I's door."  
  
"And who was there?" Asked Iquestrious.  
  
"Zelda and Sage. Sage told me to sit and I did. He tried to tell me what happened but just couldn't bring himself to so Zelda did."  
  
"And what did she say?"  
  
"That Kayura had forced Sage to have sex with her." Emily suddenly had to dab the tears at the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief. "I asked her why she didn't stop it and gave the same explanation as earlier."  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"Hmm, well, Zelda left and Sage apologized that this had to happen numerous times. We talked for awhile and we eventually went to sleep." Emily concluded.   
  
With Emily done testifying, Sage was called up and gave the same story, only from his point of view. Then Kayura came up to the stand. She gave a tearful story about Sage almost choking the life from her and beating her until she gave herself to him. Sage was literally growling as her testimony and had to hold Emily in her seat at one point. When Hayge asked her where all the bruises where if he did beat her as bad as she said, she replied. "I used my magic to cover them up. And since I'm in this prism thing, I can't show them."   
  
With the direction of the justices, Zelda was ordered to remove Nayru's Love. She did so with a smirk and as the 'bruises' all over Kayura's neck and eyes began to appear, her face went to shock along with Sage's and Emily's. "Your Honors!!" She began.  
  
Vincent Hayge stood, "We have heard all that is necessary of this case, therefore we will retire to our chamber for discussion."  
  
"All rise!" The guard commanded. Kayura was led away to the dungeon. Sage, Zelda, Emily, Perrin and Angus and the Sages were talking as the present Ronins and Warlords walked up to them.   
  
Ryo started in on Sage immediately taking a swing which Sage stopped with his face. "Ryo!" Mia shouted as Rowen and Kento held him back while Angus held Sage with the help of Perrin.  
  
"Ye walk oan a thin line Ryo." Sage warned with gritted teeth.  
  
Ryo was still trying to get at Sage. "Well maybe you shouldn't have raped her!"  
  
Now it was Emily's turn to be angry. "What! you actually believe that shit she piled on us today!? And that lawyer!" She exhaled in exasperation. The Hyrulians went one way, the Ronins and Warlords, the other.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Oh, this keeps getting better!" Ganon exclaimed, the glow from the globe illuminating his face.  
  
"Yes, I see a nice big rift between the Ronins and those annoying Hyrulians!" Talpa laughed evilly. Ganon had a thoughtful look on his tan face. "What's going through your evil mind, Ganon?"  
  
"Something that will cause Zelda even more gray hairs!"  
  
"But she doesn't have any,"  
  
"Don't be so literal Talpa!" 'Fool.' Ganon said impatiently. "I will return soon."  
  
Talpa was watching the castle's happenings through the crystal ball when the Gerudo king returned gripping a very battered Link in Ronin yori. "I'm back." He said dropping Link to the ground, his armor clanking loudly on the stone floor.  
  
"Oh, very well done Ganon!" Talpa congratulated while getting up from the chair in which he sat.  
  
"Yes, it was almost too easy." Ganon beamed. "Poor Link," He emphasized the name with a kick to Link's chest. "he tried his little wind storm, it was just a small matter of taking care of that worthless Torrent and that fish Ruto!"  
  
"Shove it up your ass, Ganon." Link strained out.  
  
Ganon kicked him again. "Such insolence, boy." He said calmly, snapping his fingers. Two ironknuckles appeared.  
  
"Just what are you planning?"  
  
"Heh, now that I have the other Triforce bearers, I can begin the process of reclaiming them and become the ruler of Hyrule once more! Mwahahaa!!"  
  
The lightbulb finally went on in Talpa's mind. "Wait, didn't we see Zelda at the trial?"  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"Oh shit!" Both men shouted at once.  
  
"Lorrrrrrd Ganon! Lorrrrrrrd Ganon!" A stalfos cried out entering the throne room. "Seiji's spirit has been taken!"  
  
"WHAT!" Talpa bellowed, his eyes glowed red and evaporated the stalfos with his power.   
  
"Must you have done that?"  
  
"What the hell is going on here!"  
  
"But how," Ganon questioned aloud. "we captured that brat Zelda."  
  
"Heh, heh, looks like they tricked you two." Link smiled, getting to a knee.  
  
"Raaargh! SHUT UP!" Ganon bellowed as he hit Link with a ball of energy, sending him skittering across the room leaving a trail of sparks.  
  
Talpa slammed his fist on the table. "Dais!"  
  
"Dais, Talpa?" Ganon looked over at him.  
  
"Yes, it had to be that sideshow freak!" He said in rage. "He must have assumed the form of Zelda to trick us! Aargh!"  
  
"That is no matter," Ganon said suddenly calm.  
  
"How is that no matter!!"  
  
"We still have one holder of a Triforce don't we?" He watched as the ironknuckles lifted an unconscious Link from the ground. "Namely Courage, and as an added bonus he is also an armor bearer!"  
  
"Hmm, I do suppose that it is a fair trade off." Said Talpa thoughtfully. "You get a Triforce, I get an armor. Not bad! Hoohoohwahaa! I am very pleased!"  
  
"Woopie," Ganon muttered under his breath. "Take the hero away, I grow tired of looking at him."  
  
***  
  
Dais walked in the shadows of Talpa's castle. He never remembered there being so many guards here before. Whether it was never having to worry about it, or the allying of Talpa with Ganon, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that he had to find Seiji, and fast.  
  
"Hey moblin!" A voice called. Dais turned around to see a group of Dynasty soldiers. Something inside his altered form told him that these four had put down the moblin before, and about to do it again. 'No honor amongst thieves I guess, but what they don't know will kill them!'  
  
"Wh-what?" Dais said, drawing them closer into his web.  
  
"We just want to talk to ya buddy." The apparent leader of the pack said. They got close and surrounded Dais. 'Oh this is too easy, no wonder the Ronins has such little problems destroying these idiots!'  
  
"J-just leave me alone!" Dais said meekly, using a bit of reverse psychology.  
  
"I don't think so dog breath." The moblin side of Dais wanted to kill them right then and Dais readily obliged.  
  
"So you want to try something?" He grunted in the moblin's tone. "Then try it!" He shouted switching to his normal voice.  
  
"What!? Dais!?" They started to try and run, but Dais was too fast for them.  
  
"Ah, ah, mustn't try to get away!" He morphed back to his fully armored self. "Web Of Deception!" The scythes on his back plate flew out and impaled the fleeing soldiers easily. Dais grimaced as he turned back into the moblin. As his new form surveyed the empty armors the moblin inside smiled and Dais felt a pang of happiness.   
  
'You are welcome, moblin.' Dais thought to himself sensing the thankful feeling of the dead moblin's psyche and remembered how he was ridiculed for his appearance as a child. Dais laughed to himself. "Heh, now I'm making the enemy feel good." He began walking off. "Even though he is dead."  
  
Eventually he came to a locked door. "Hmm, Badamon's lair." Grabbing the door knob, he twisted it until the lock snapped. After opening the door very, very slowly, he peered inside. No-one was in the room as far as he could tell. But one could never be too careful in dealing with the ruler of the nether spirits. Fading into a nearby wall, he surveyed the whole room. 'Good, not a soul.' He saw a small globe with a green light. 'That must be Seiji!' He stepped from the wall and ran to Seiji's prison. "Seiji! Seiji!"  
  
"What do you want, moblin?" Seiji's spirit asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, forgot!" Dais turned back into himself.  
  
"Dais, its you! Oh man its great to see even your face! Get me outa here!"   
  
Dais picked up the globe with both his hands. "Your welcome."  
  
The rasping voice of a stalfos was heard. "Hey what do-o you think you doin'?" Dais turned his head just in time to see the red blade of the stalfos and sidestepped it, turned around and kicked it in the chest. A split second later he teleported himself back to Hyrule.  
  
"I-I-I must tell Lorrrrrd Ganon of this-s-s!"  
  
****  
  
In the courtyard, the Hyrulian faction was sitting around lazily on the grass and assorted benches, all confident of the outcome of the case. Even though they appeared to be calm, there was an underlying unease. Angus was joking with Perrin, Sage was lightly running a hand through his wife's hair watching Connor and Cheyan playing. Ariana was braiding Amber's long red hair. Darunia was looking hungrily at the marble fountain and Nabooru was polishing Seiji's sword for when he returned with Marilyn looking on.  
  
"Naboo, why bother polishing Seiji's sword when it shines as bright as a hundred desert suns already?"  
  
Nabooru smiled and looked at her reflection in the blade. "Because, it reminds me of him. The way his soul shone through the darkness." She put the cloth down and sent away the Sword of Light back to the kanji orb.  
  
The ruler of Hyrule was once again in a worried stupor. "Zelda?...Zelda!" Zelda found herself on the ground with her friends looking down at her. "Amber, get a cold cloth for her Highness!" Marilyn commanded hurriedly. Amber scampered off as Perrin and Angus helped sit her up. Sage leaned down infront of her.  
  
"Ye all right lass?"  
  
Zelda grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt. Her eyes where wide with terror and her breathing was rapid. "Link! something happened to Link!" Zelda said in a cold sweat jerking Sage's lapels. Amber returned and Perrin and Angus gently sat Zelda against a tree with the Gerudo placing the cloth on Hyrule's leader's sweating head.  
  
Emily took Zelda's hands in hers. "Your Majesty, you can't be doing this! Worrying yourself to faint! Think of the child with in your womb." She accented the statement by placing her left hand on Zelda's still flat stomach. "Its not healthy." Emily gave her a caring smile.  
  
"I suppose that you are correct, Emily." Zelda said with a sigh.  
  
"What happened tae Link, Zelda?" Sage winced when his wife gave him 'the look'.  
  
"I-I don't know, its just...something..." Zelda put her hand to her forehead. Things where back to normal when a retainer walked up to his liege and bowed. "Your   
  
Majesty, the Justices have comeback with a decision."  
  
  
  
***  
  
To say that the room was high-strung would be an understatement as the Justices once again took the bench. No-one knew the verdict save the Justices, Zelda, Sage, and Emily. Or, so they thought anyway. Hayge rapped his gavel. "Court will come to order!"  
  
"Our first ruling is that there will be no need for the second charge against the accused. The reason for this is that the guilty party shall be executed at dawn. Now, that brings us to our decision."  
  
"We believe that the conspiring against Kayura to be false," Sage held Emily's hand and gave it a squeeze, while Zelda gave him a nudge to his side in congratulations. "However, it is the ruling of this court that Mr. Sage McIntire was the one who forced sexual relations upon Lady Kayura, not the other way around." Sage sat awestruck, Emily's face paled and Zelda stared at the Justices dumbfounded. Angus leaned over to a cousin of his on his left and whispered something in his ear. They both got up and left the courtroom hurriedly with faces of hatred and disgust.   
  
"Henceforth, Sage McIntire is to spend time in the dungeon until his execution tomorrow morning, court adjourned!" Hayge rapped the gavel, the three got up and began to leave the courtroom.  
  
Emily let out a screech. "This is all your fault bitch!" She leaped up and hit Kayura with her Thunder Lightning Smash, sending her to the nearest wall. The court guards rushed over to restrain Emily.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Zelda cried. The soldiers looked confused but did as were told.  
  
***  
  
"Ganon! Ganon!" Talpa shouted. "Come here!"  
  
"Oh what is it?" Ganon said appearing in a black flame. "I'm busy with Li-" But he stopped when he saw the scene on Talpa's screen. "Well, how convenient. They're doing our work for us."  
  
Talpa laughed, "Yes and just think, now they are on two clear sides! they can't trust each other after this!"  
  
A Dynasty soldier flashed in the screen. "Master Talpa, Sage's men are gathering and it appears they will riot because of the ruling."  
  
"Excellent! Wonderful! Great!" The Dynasty's master shouted jovially. "We won't have to lift a finger against them now!"  
  
***  
  
"This is bull, c'mon." Angus whispered to his cousin. When the two made it to the Scottish barracks, they were greeted with questions of the trail.  
  
"They found Sage guilty! He is gaun tae be hanged tomorrow at dawn!" Cries of shock and outrage mixed with silence filled the room. "That cannae happen!"  
  
"What can we dae?"  
  
"The only thing we can dae! Get him back! Get yer arms! We may nae survive, but we will show them what happens when they set tae execute the Chief o' the McIntires!" Angus made his way to the other portions of the Scots' barracks. "I trust ye'll be helpin' us in this?"  
  
MacInnes was the first to respond. "This is a McIntire matter, we willnae send our clan tae help yers."   
  
"Fine then! We dinnae need yer help anyway!" The McIntires rushed from the barracks and set it ablaze shouting war cries and destroying nearby buildings. General Trang arrived with a small contingent of solders.   
  
"Angus McIntire! You and your men will immediately put down your weapons!"  
  
"Ha! Ye will have tae pry 'em from our dead hands! Gae!" The remaining McIntires rushed forward and utterly crushed the General and his forty troops. With every step and skirmish they made their way closer to the castle.  
  
***  
  
"Zelda you can't let this happen!" Ryo shouted.  
  
"I can and I will!" Was the angered reply.  
  
Kayura had shattered the crystal of Nayru's Love and she and Emily had been trading magical blows. And since the spell had been dissipated, Kayura now had the Ancient's staff to assist her. All spectators except the Ronin faction and Hyrulian faction had left the now destroyed courtroom because of the fighting. "I like this as much as you do, but Kayura needs punished for her acts and if vigilantism is the only way, so be it!"  
  
Emily threw balefire bomb after balefire bomb at Kayura who ducked, dodged and blocked them with the staff. Her fight was fueled by her hatred and anger, which clouds the mind of the fighter, making mistakes. "This ends now Kayura!" Emily warned gathering energy above her head, growing larger and larger and larger until it was the size of her. "Now die!" She flung the energy ball at Kayura who smiled as it sped at her at a rapid pace.   
  
"Kayura!" Anubis Yelled. A split second later, Kayura twirled the staff in front of her and hit the energy back at Emily 'Damn, I let my anger get the better of me! I've used the last energy I had in that ball, I can't even defend my self against my own attack!' Emily thought in wide eyed terror.  
  
"Emily-y-y!" Sage broke away from the guards.   
  
"Hey! Get back here!" One of them called after him.  
  
Emily scrunched her body, her head turned away from her impending doom. But it never came. She heard a man screaming in agony infront of her. She turned her head and saw Sage with his arms and legs stretched out, blocking the blast. "Oh gods no!" Emily wailed helping Sage's head to her lap after he had fallen to the ground. Most of his clothing had been burned away leaving barely enough for the essentials. His skin was burned and had begun to peel away from his body, his hair scorched away.  
  
Sage weakly put a bloody hand to his wife's cheek leaving a bloody trail on it as he stroked it. "Are ye all right lass?" She could only nod tearfully. Sage smiled and coughed up blood mixed with saliva. "Guid, dae me one thing."  
  
"Anything!" Emily had begun to cry.  
  
"Take guid care o' Connor fer me,"  
  
"You know I will."   
  
Sage smiled and whispered raspily. "Tha gradh agam ort, (Gaelic for I love you) my beautiful serving maid."  
  
"Tha gradh agam ort, my simple fisherman." Sage smiled and let out a last raspy breath as he perished. "No.....NO!!" Emily hung her head and cried loudly for her lost husband. "SA-A-A-A-GE!!"  
  
"Sage," Zelda whispered a single tear running down her cheek and hanging to her chin. She walked over to Emily and hugged her kneeling body.  
  
***  
  
"Haahahahahhaa!!" Ganon bellowed in evil laughter. "Finally that annoying Sage is dead!....I am a bit disappointed that I was not the one to kill him though."  
  
"Who cares, that's one less hero to take care of."  
  
"Right, well now that that is over I'm going back to work on Link for a bit more." Ganon gave an oily smile and disappeared into a black flame.  
  
"Ooh, Li-i-i-ink" Ganon said, tauntingly.  
  
"What," Link hissed hanging from his wrists. He still had Hurricane on.  
  
"Oh, I just thought that I'd bring you a bit of news is all," Ganon said nonchalantly.  
  
"Uh, huh." Link said disinterested.  
  
"You remember that little trial don't you? Heh, well, it seems that Emily didn't like the ruling all that much and attacked Kayura." Ganon said smoothly, running his fingernail across Link's cheek, cutting it.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Aah, so you do care! Very well, heh. To make a long and terrible story short, Sage is dead."  
  
"Lair!" Link shouted straining against the chains to get to Ganon's throat.  
  
"Am I?, well maybe you should see for yourself." The evil Gerudo brought up a screen in the air with his power. It showed the now broken court room. Sage was on the floor looking quite dead.   
  
Link hanged his head, the blonde locks falling over his eyes. "Sage..."  
  
"Aaawwww, sooo sad." Ganon said sarcastically as her walked away spiting Link with playing the scene over and over right in line with his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Emily and Zelda looked when they saw a foot in armor. They continued looking up until they gazed upon Anubis' calm face. "What do you want?" Emily hissed full of scorn.  
  
Anubis gave a warm grin. "Your husband's loyalty to you has touched my heart. So much so that I do believe his spirit can handle the power of my armor."  
  
"Anubis! What the hell are you thinking, siding with them!" Ryo shouted heatedly. Anubis turned and stepped over to Ryo and hit him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"A man lies dead on the ground in his wife's arms and you speak of petty differences Wildfire!" Anubis had bent down and literally bellowed that in Ryo's face. "You degrade Sage's honorable sacrifice by your words!" While Anubis was brow beating the Ronin of Wildfire, Kayura tried to sneak off. "Oh Kayura, you wouldn't happen to be sneaking off would you?" His anger still burning into Ryo's face.  
  
"I-no...Anubis." Kayura plopped onto the ground and sulked.  
  
"Your makin' a big mistake Anubis. Sage might not be able to handle your armor."  
  
"Ryo, stop talking out your ass!" Angakita shrieked for the first time through the whole ordeal.  
  
"Kita," Rowen tried calming her down.  
  
"Be quiet Rowen." She said harshly. "I may have a way to get to the truth of this matter," Her brow furrowed in thought.  
  
"Well, it had best be quick, twenty minutes is all that I have until Sage stays dead." Anubis said.  
  
"Oh, please! It won't take that long to ask The Three what really happened that night. Give me some credit will you?" Anubis blushed in embarrassment. "I'll be back soon." Angakita disappeared leaving only her fairy behind.  
  
Angakita reappeared in a room much like the Chamber of Sages. "Mothers, I am in need of assistance." Kita bowed before three flames of red, green, and blue.  
  
Din of Power, Farore of Courage, and Nayru of Wisdom appeared infront of her. "Yes, child?" The goddesses asked simultaneously.  
  
"I have no doubt that you know of the trial that has taken place today."  
  
"That we do," Nayru's voice rolled from her mouth like the sea.  
  
"Was it the right choice?"  
  
"Kayura was the one that gave false testimony." Farore's voice sounded as wind blowing through trees.  
  
"So, Sage's death was pointless?" Angakita asked as she stood.  
  
"Oh no child!" Din's powerful voice flowed into her mind. "Sage proved that his love and loyalty to his wife Emily was more important than his own life."  
  
"Thank you mothers!" Angakita bowed once more as she began to fade back into the realm of Hyrule.  
  
  
  
"Well?" Rowen asked as his woman as soon as she returned. She looked at Kayura with out any emotion.  
  
"I want the Justices to hear, Anubis if you please?"  
  
"I'll go and get them." Perrin said scurrying off.  
  
Anubis nodded and knelt before Sage's burnt, lifeless body and put his hand on Sage's forehead as 'Loyalty' shone through the rusty locks on the Warlord's forehead. "Emily, Zelda, if you don't mind to step away." He commanded lightly. Pale, yellow light flowed up from the ground and engulfed the two warriors. The rest of the armor bearers' kanjis glowed as they winced in pain dropping to their knees. Anubis' subarmor began to glow yellow and he shouted out his symbol. The yellow light suddenly flashed to almost blinding and Anubis let out one last wail and disappeared along with the light. All was quiet in the courtroom once again.  
  
***  
  
The Scotsman awakened to see only darkness stretching for an eternity in each way he looked, except a small orb of yellow light. As Sage looked on, it became in the shape of a man, a man named Anubis. "Hello, Sage."  
  
"Uhh, Anubis yer kind o' naked." Sage said looking straight ahead.   
  
"Huh? Oh, so I am." Anubis said. "But that is of little matter. Sage, I gave you my armor so that you may live once again."  
  
"Sae, ye believed me in court?"  
  
"Yes, I know that Kayura has strange ways of thanking others."  
  
"Tae say the least."  
  
"Anyway...Sage," Anubis held out his hand and Sage took it and shook. "Awaken and live once more, fear not for me I shall be safe....hopefully."  
  
"Uhh, how dae I control it? and what if I canna?"  
  
"First, the armors instincts are already in your mind. Second, I wouldn't have given you my armor to you if I didn't think that you could handle it."  
  
"All right. Thank ye Anubis."  
  
"Do not mention it Sage McIntire. Now, I must go, Talpa has caught me. Farewell!" And with that, Anubis was gone.  
  
***  
  
"So nice to see you again, Anubis." Talpa said tossing Anubis in his glass prison from hand to hand.   
  
"I wish I could say the same." A cross Anubis said sitting Indian style and crossing his arms as he was tossed.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh...maybe I could make you into a night light. Hmmm, your spirit is too bright for that though, Badamon may find you amusing though." Talpa walked away laughing as he set Anubis on a small pedestal on his desk in his personal room.  
  
***  
  
"Oh man, dae I hae a headache!" Sage said as he awoke and was smothered in kisses by Emily. "Em, haha!!! that tickles!! Emily, please!" Sage turned his head to Ryo. "By the way Ryo, Anubis believed me, maybe ye should tae."  
  
"Yes, Anubis is right." Angakita said walking over to a pouting Kayura. "This wench did exactly as Sage and Zelda said."  
  
"And The Three told you this?" Iquestrious questioned as he stepped into the ruined room. Angakita gave a simple nod.  
  
"Kayura." Hayge said in an official tone. "I hear by sentence you to death for the raping of Sage McIntire."   
  
"But, your execution will be stayed until the down fall of Ganon and Talpa." Zelda once again placed Nayru's Love upon Kayura. "Until that time comes, you shall remain in the castle dungeon."  
  
"You can't do that!" Rowen shouted.  
  
"Can't I?" Zelda's voice had a 'dare me' tone to it and Rowen lost his confidence and shut up. "Matrim!"  
  
"Yes Your Highness!" Zelda's personal guard snapped to attention.  
  
"Do take Kayura down to the dungeons and make sure she is very uncomfortable."  
  
"As you command!" Matrim dragged a crying and wailing Kayura away to the dungeons. When the two were gone, Kento asked.  
  
"But, who is gonna take the place of The Ancient?"  
  
"Anubis, of course." Sekhmet said curtly. "That is, once we rescue him."  
  
"Well, now that this is all over, I propose that we all take a day of rest!" Darunia roared, or spoke. No-one could ever tell the difference.  
  
"I'll second that one!" Saria said with a sweet smile up at Sekhmet, cocking her head alittle.  
  
Silent seconds past when the remnants of the courtroom door flung open. "Queen Zelda! Queen Zelda!" The guard stopped and looked at the thrashed area. "By Farore." He said in awe.  
  
"Never mind the room, what causes such haste!?" Zelda asked from across the room.  
  
"Huh?, oh yes! I nearly forgot! Ha! Sage's men are rioting in the streets of the town!"  
  
"Wit!" Sage shouted.  
  
"It seems that they were most displeased at the order of the court!"  
  
"Well, no rest for the weary." Nabooru yawned as all rushed from the court. 


	10. Deep Sixed

CHAPTER 10 DEEP SIXED  
  
  
"Lehan, it appears that you were correct." Ruto said dismounting from her gray steed.  
'Duh,' Tektites, fish, and guays were strewn over the water's surface and shores as an evil purple haze came from the underwater entrance to the Water Temple.  
"Hoot! Hoot! Link!"  
"Kaebora! How farest thou?"   
"None too good I'm afraid." The owl said perched on the lake side lab's roof. "This poison is killing all of my food! Its been nearly two full days since I've been able to feed!" The owl said ruffling his feathers.  
"Well, we might as well start looking for the cause." Said Cye. "Armor of Torrent! Dao Shin!"   
"Uhh, Cye?"  
"Yeah Link?"   
"I think you've failed to notice that you are the only one that can stand the poison in the water." Link said putting on his blue tunic.  
"Just put on your armor and you'll be fine." The soft spoken Englishman assured Link.  
"Hey, well what about us?" Ruto said crossing her arms. "Lehan and I have a right to go down there too."  
"Here," Torrent said, pulling the dagger from it's sheath on his back. "This should give you enough protection, but not for long."  
"I do not see how this thing will help." Ruto eyed the dagger suspiciously, taking it from Cye's hand.  
Cye smiling, said. "There is just enough Torrent power to give you limited side effects of the poison, but make sure is always in your hand or else it won't work."  
"All right already, I get the picture!" An irritated Ruto exclaimed. "But, what about Lehan?"  
"She stays here, I guess." Said Link. "Unless she would liked to be poisoned again."  
Lehan began to walk off. "No, no that is quite all right. I'll just sit on the center island and wait for you guys to return."  
"Do what you please, Armor of Hurricane! Dao Tsukete!" Link stood in his yori. "Still needs getting used to." He moved his arm infront of him and flexed his fingers.  
Under the water Link lead the way followed by the Ronin, then the Zora. Link stopped and took out his hookshot and aimed. Toing!! The chain sprung out and hit the fish-like switch. The object tumbled out of its casing and floated up to the surface.  
When the heroes emerged from the pool of water that served as the entrance to the actual temple, they stood and looked around. "You know," Cye began. "for a water temple, this place certainly is dry."  
"I left it like this last time I was here. You can change the level of water." Link said while handing the hookshot to Ruto. "You remember how to use this don't you Ruto?"  
The princess of the Zoras snatched the spring loaded weapon from Link's hand. "Course I do!"  
"All right don't bite off my head." Link expanded the metallic wings of his armor. "Cye, hang on to Ruto when she shoots that thing." The wings flapped and Link flew over to the center pillar. 'Heh, heh I can get used to this!' The Hero of Time landed.  
With a Toing!! and a Whirr!! the two were beside Link. He motioned for the duo to follow him around the narrow ledge. They did not like what they saw when they rounded the corner.  
Gaul'ramm.  
"Well, well, well, look who it is!" He said in his gruff voice. He was now a disturbing and disgusting man. His face was now patchwork with long lines of stitching holding it together with yellow puss oozing from the scars into his patch silver beard. His armor had lines of soldering and Link guessed his chest, arms and legs matched the lines in his armor as well. "The Hero of Time."  
"Gaul'ramm." Link said politely with a touch of anger in his voice, drawing the Eagle Claw Ax from his back.  
"Just what are you doing in my temple?" Ruto asked taking a defensive position.  
"Oh, a little of this and a little of that." He replied nonchalantly. "Mostly assisting my master with his plans for Hyrule's water, heh heh heh." He drew his sword. "And I'm afraid that I can't let you spoil his plans this time, boy."  
Cye turned to Link. "Why do all your enemies call you that?"  
"Couldn't tell ya." Link's facemask slid down covering his face. "If anyone should be called that it you Ronins." He said shrugging.  
Shouting out, Gaul'ramm leaped over the gap between the pillar and the opposite side were he was standing. He took a nasty swing at Link which was blocked by Cye's staff. Link took the opportunity to elbow the stitched face and the former leader of Hyrule's army staggered back, nearly falling of the walkway. "Ruto, take Cye-yikes!" Link ducked a swipe. "to that side! I'll hold off 'Patches' here!"  
"Right!" Ruto aimed the hookshot and fired, hitting the dragon neck statue, pulling herself and Cye to safety. "Be careful Link!" She called out as her and Cye stepped through the large door that led to Morpha's old hang out.  
Gaul'ramm pointed his sword at Link. "They might have gotten away from me, but not from Red Torrent!"  
"I wouldn't count on it!" Link swung the ax which Ganon's servant blocked. Gaul'ramm spun round and kicked Link in the chest making him stumble back a step. "You move pretty well for someone who was sewn back together." He said holding his chest.  
"No, I'm just better than you!" Gaul'ramm swung the blade again hardly giving Link a chance to block. The traitor to Hyrule swept Link's feet out from under him, making him fall to the ground. "Feh, pathetic." He reared back and kicked Link off the ledge.  
"Ahhhhh, wait why am I screaming?" The wings on Link's back snapped out and he shot up like a bolt of lighting, hitting his opponent who was leaning over the edge to watch Link fall. Hyrule's king landed with a small clank of his armor. "Now," He started as Gaul'ramm slowly stood back up. "Its my turn!" He pointed the end of his axe at the fallen knight. "Eagle talon, extend!" The hilt of the axe flew at an unsuspecting Gaul'ramm, hitting him in the stomach and sent him careening over the ledge. He landed on the sand below with a soft thud.  
"Its time to finish you off for good!" Link hovered horizontally thirty feet the air above Gaul'ramm and clutched his weapon with both hands. "Raging Winds of Destruction!" Link's voice echoed eerily as energy in the form of a striking eagle hit a laying Gaul'ramm literally blowing him apart by the seams. Link deftly landed on the ledge and the brown and white metal wings went back to their resting positions as he surveyed the damage. He slumped down and leaned his back against the pale brown wall. His blond locks fell over his face as he took off his helmet and wiped his brow with the back of his armored hand.  
"I think I'm getting the hang of this armor thing." Link said after a heavy exhale. "At least I didn't pass out this time." Just then he heard sarcastic clapping around the corner. Link briskly put his helmet back on and jumped to his feet.  
"Bravo Link." Ganon said rounding the corner with a sadistic smile playing at his lips. He was answered with silence from Link. "I'm sure you're wondering why I am here." Still nothing from Link. "Oh, come now Link. I'm under the impression that you don't like me."  
"Just get on with it." Link said in a low voice.  
"Ah, so you can speak after all, heh. I came to retrieve a part of my triforce. Talpa would like your armor as well."  
"Over my dead body."  
"Heh, that was exactly how I intended it."  
  
"I hope Link will be all right." Cye said as the huge door slammed down behind he and Ruto.   
She put a hand on his armored shoulder. "He'll be fine, Gaul'ramm is, well, was a strong warrior. But he was no match for Link even when he was alive. The first time that is." The Zoran royalty looked at the steep slope leading to another door. "Ready for a workout?"  
After Cye made it to the top, his legs felt like they were wearing Ryo's armor. "Heh, guess you were right, my legs feel like they are on fire!"  
Ruto laughed alittle. "Aww, poor guy." She said sarcastically. "Do you need to stop and rest?" Cye rolled his eyes as Ruto giggled.   
"Just open the door." He said tiredly, pointing to it with his mancatcher.  
Ruto looked a bit hurt as she placed her hand on the large door. Walking into the chamber where Morpha once dwelt, Ruto noticed that the water was almost above the four pillars of stone in the pool. She got worried and gripped Cye's dagger all the tighter. "Cye?"  
"Yeah,"  
"I'm begging to dry up. Let's get back to the castle, no-one is here."  
"Are you so certain of that?"  
"Yes, Cye I am." She said with a twinge of annoyance.  
"Uh, I didn't say anything." Cye looked around the room nervously.  
"That's right, but the real Torrent did!" An evil laugh came from the waters infront of them.  
"I know that voice!" Cye said taking a step back. "Its Red Torrent!"  
"Oh very perceptive Ronin, did you figure that out yourself?" The rouge Torrent taunted as he emerged from the water.  
Ruto stepped forward angrily. "So you are the one poisoning the water of Hyrule! That is low even for your masters!"  
Red Torrent laughed. "Oh you speak of low? Ha! I'll give you low! Taking shots at a woman for instance!" The evil armor pointed the tip of his mancatcher at Ruto. "Super Wave Smasher!"   
Ruto was suddenly over come by fear, paralyzing her feet. 'No! I can't move! Why can't I move!'  
"Ruto! Arg! Super Wave Smasher!" Water shot from Cye's weapon and hit Red Torrent's attack, changing the flow of the water off to the side.  
"You're faster than I remember." Cye's evil twin as it stopped the attack.  
"Why didn't you move!" Cye shouted angrily at her. "You could have been killed!"  
"I, don't know..."  
"Just stay here. I can't fight him and worry about you at the same time!"  
"How dare you speak to me like that! I'm royalty!"  
"I'll speak to you however I deem necessary, royalty or not!"  
"Your arguing is boring me! Are we going to fight or not?" Red Torrent complained.  
"Just stay back here and let me handle this, I don't need any dead weight." Cye said before jumping over to face his evil image.  
After a few moments of fighting, Cye was not doing all that well. Red Torrent was landing most if not all of his attacks while the Ronin hardly had a chance to fight back.  
Cye's voice echoed through Ruto's head, taunting her over and over. "I don't need any dead weight."  
"Dead weight..."  
"Dead weight..."  
The evil Torrent's weapon clamped down on Cye's arm, it's center blade piercing the armor and into bone. Cye cried out in pain as his opponent swung him around and released his arms from the mancatcher flinging him into the wall, the horn on his helmet imbedding itself in it with Cye's head still attached. His body was bent at an odd and extremely painful angle.  
Red Torrent walked calmly over to Cye's form. "Feh, still pathetic, still weak. I suppose I should take you from your misery."  
"I'm not dead weight damn it!" Ruto shrieked pointing Link's hookshot at Talpa's follower striking, hooking him under his raised arm and pulling the armored spirit toward her. She had a crazed look in her eyes as she grabbed it's neck and said. "I am not dead weight!" Red Torrent squirmed in her crushing grasp as Ruto raised Cye's dagger. "But you are!" With a grunt, she shoved the dagger through the visor.  
"Aaahh!! You bitch! Talpa will kill you all!" The evil armor hissed as it faded silently away.  
Ruto walked over to Cye with a very smug air about her. "Well?" She asked.  
Cye sighed resigned. "Sorry I underestimated you."  
"And?"  
"And you're not dead weight." Cye's face went totally white with terror and he backed up against the wall.  
"Cye?" She asked turning around. She shrieked in horror as a tentacle of water with a glowing multi-colored orb at the end of it wrapped itself around a kicking and screaming Sage of Water and raised her in the air.  
  
"That's Ruto's scream!" Link exclaimed flying across the chasm separating him and the door.  
"Ah, ah aahhh. Mustn't do that!" Ganon said surrounding Link with a magical sphere and flinging him against the pillar wall near to him.  
Link slumped to his knees and fell to his face. His body left an imprint in the wall, even the wings. Ganon picked Link up by the throat and squeezed tightly. "You can't save them Hero. If Red Torrent didn't kill them, I'm sure my Morpha can finish the job!"  
"You truly are a monster Ganon." Link said with his right eye closed.  
"Yes I suppose I am." Ganon slammed Link's head to the ground and grinded his foot into it. "You must really learn your place, Link. You cannot stop me." Link grabbed the gerudo's leg. "What!"  
"If I can't I'll guess I'll die trying then won't I?" Link jack-knifed up into the air and threw Ganon down at the ground as hard as he could. Pulling up at the last second, Ganon hovered in front of Link in the air.  
"Heh, nice try." The King of Evil shot up at Link and hit him in the face with his gauntlet covered hand, cracking the mask of Link's helmet. 'Glad I had that thing on!' Ganon smiled and hit him in the face again but held it and fired a ball of magic, shattering Link's protection for his face. "Hahahaha!! You're not doing all that well!"  
What was left of the mask slid up. "I have only yet begun to fight!" Link flew at Ganon swinging his axe. The Gerudo swung under Link's feet and kicked him in the back."  
"Too slow." Ganon jeered hitting him with another ball of magic, causing his axe to fall from his hands. 'Damn, my strength is gone from that attack I used on Gaul'ramm!' One last hit from a Power Triforce enhanced attack sent him spiraling to the ground.  
"That was much too simple." Ganon said lifting Link from the ground by his neck and disappeared in a black flame.  
  
"Cye!" Squeaked Ruto, her air getting cut off from the intense grip of Morpha. "Help!"  
Cye stood slowly and hefted his weapon but sent it crashing down on the floor holding his wounded arm. "Cye!" The princess shouted as she was dragged beneath the water's surface.  
The Ronin who was growing quite dizzy from the loss of blood from the damage to his arm, quickly de-armored fully and tore his shirt into a long strip and tied it over the gaping hole in his arm. When he made sure it was tight enough, he dove into the water and armored up on the way down. "Hang on Ruto, I'm coming!"  
He could see the Sage in the purple tinted waters ahead of him, luckily she still held his dagger. That yellow looking ball thingy was still near her. Cye suddenly felt like a wrecking ball hit his chest and he was hurled back through the water, pinning him against one of the small pillars. "Why am I getting all the punishment today?" He asked aloud.  
"Cy-y-e-e, Morpha can control aahh!!! water." Ruto called in pain from across the water, her voice distorted.  
"Then let's see if my powers are stronger..." The light blue yori of Torrent began glowing. As Cye stepped forward the pressure on his chest eased up and at last stopped. "I guess I'm stronger than I thought." Cye mussed. However he gave that a second thought when the water tightened around his legs and tossed him end over end out of the water. Propping his head on his shoulder, the light brown harried warrior looked up and saw a water formed hand and in the center of it's palm was Morpha. The hand formed a fist and handed for Cye. "Super Wave Smasher!" Cold hard water poured out of his staff and smacked the fist head on. Now it was all a matter of strength, Cye's Super Wave Smasher versus Morpha's fist.  
It was give and take for a few moments. With Morpha concentrating most of it's power on the Ronin, Ruto was able to free herself from her water entwined prison and swam up to the surface on the opposite side of the room from the battle. She noticed that Morpha was only floating in one spot in the fist. "Good, I can use that." Holding the hookshot, she silently prayed to the three goddesses for Morpha not to move.   
Holding her breath, she fired and exhaled as the hook sunk into the enemy's body. As the chain rewound itself hauling Morpha with it, the water fist was blown apart by Cye's attack. Looking over, he saw Ruto with a wide smile holding Morpha like a caught fish. After she sliced it in two, the water's color turned back to its crystal blue.  
"Cye we did it!" She said giving the Torrent Ronin a big hug.  
"Heh, heh. Couldn't have done it without you. Thanks." After giving her a small peck on the cheek, Cye continued. "Now come on, let's go see how Link did in his fight."  
Ruto's cheek tingled with Cye's kiss and she lightly placed her hand up to it, drifting off into her own little word.  
"Uh, Ruto..." Cye asked standing by the door. "Ruto, hello? Anybody in there?"  
"Huh, oh, uh....yeah, let's go." Cye looked at her strangely as she could feel her pale cheeks reddening.  
After sliding down the outer chamber's slop, which they enjoyed much more than running up it, Ruto opened the large door and they stepped forward.  
"Where's Link?" Cye asked noticing the absence of one Hero of Time.  
"Don't know but," Ruto pointed downward. "there's Gaul'ramm, and there, and there, and there too."  
"Ung, I get the point." Cye said, turning a bit green and holding his stomach. "Uh, hey what's that?"  
"I think its Link's axe! Let's find out, shall we?" The hookshot's chain curled around the object and brought it up to the heroes. "Geez this thing is heavy!" Ruto held the axe with both hands, slung over her shoulder.  
"I still want to know where Link went." He said to himself with a small shake of his head.  
"Oh hold on will you?" Ruto closed her pale purple eyes. "Let me scan the energy field so-by Nayru!"   
"What! What is it?!"  
Ruto let the axe fall to the ground with a huge clang and put her hands to her mouth. "Ganon, he-he was here! I can still feel his evil in the air." She started to shake. "He must have taken Link." By the time she had finished speaking, Ruto was in a cold sweat.  
"C'mon." Cye said after sheathing his dagger and picking up the axe. "I need to get you out of here."   
Making their way to Lehan on the small island in the middle of Lake Hylia, Cye asked Ruto, "You okay now?"  
"I-I think so, I guess I just needed to get out of there."  
"Yeah," A few moments of silence passed as they crossed the bridge, Cye stopped by the tombstone on the other small island on the lake. "Uh, Ruto? I'm really sorry I called you what I did, I didn't mean it."  
"That's okay, just don't let it happen again." Princes Ruto said, punching her companion on the shoulder playfully. Cye winced from the punch to his wounded arm.  
Lehan was asleep when the two arrived. When she was awakened she asked why Link was not present. "Ganon took him, we guess so anyway." Responded Ruto.  
"Oh, that isn't good." Lehan stated the obvious with a frown.  
"Ruto, is there anyway we can get back to the castle faster than horses?"  
"Sure there is!" Ruto opened her hand and a seablue ocarina appeared. Playing the instrument, the two Zoras and Cye faded from view in a golden swirl and reappeared in the Temple of Time. 


	11. Down Into The Shadows

CHAPTER 11 DOWN INTO THE SHADOWS  
  
  
Walking from the temple, the trio saw smoke rising above the rooftops of Hyrule Castle Town. "What in Nayru's name is going on here?" Lehan exclaimed.  
"Is the town under attack?" Cye asked scratching his head.  
"I don't think so, look." Ruto pointed at two men fighting. One had the armor of the royal guard, the other had a kilt.  
"Hello, that looks like-no wait-it is Angus! What is he doing?" Cye asked.  
"Only one way to find out." Ruto stepped forward to Angus as he wiped the dead guard's blood from his dirk. "We ask."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Hey, Cheyan," Connor said peering over the window sill, standing on his toes in the nursery. "come look!"  
The future queen put down her doll and walked over next to Connor and looked out the window. "Oh my, what's goin on!"  
"Dinnae ken, but I think its bad."  
"Me too," Five royal guards rushed into the room, startling the pair. "What's goin' on!" Cheyan demanded from the guards in the most royally commanding voice she could muster.  
The guards were somewhat flustered, but one found his voice. "There is rioting in the streets. We are here to protect you Your Highness."  
"I do not need protection." She stated matter of factly. "Uncle Sage taught me how to use a sword....so there!" She stuck her tongue out for added emphasis.  
"Yeah, and I'm here tae!" Connor shouted.  
"R-i-i-i-ght." The guard said rolling his eyes. "Clef, Ferio, go outside and guard the door, the remaining two of you will stay with me."  
"Yessir!" The guards saluted their superior and closed the door behind him. Cheyan sat on the floor with Connor and sulked. "Not fair."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I canna believe that Angus would do somethin' this stupid!" Sage said in anger, rushing to the gates of Hyrule Castle.  
"And just where did he learn that I wonder?" Emily asked with a teasing smirk.  
"Oh, you're a real comedian lass." They all stopped before the drawbridge of the castle.  
"I hope you can talk some sense into them Sage." Saria said, her little lungs puffing with air.  
"Well, let's get this over with." Nabooru said tiredly as the drawbridge dropped, revealing of the havoc the raging Scots.  
Sage surveyed the traumatic scene infront of him as his eye caught hold of one of his cousins. "James!" He bellowed.  
"Huh? Sage! Thank God yer-"  
"Where the hell is Angus!?" Sage's voice was as cold as stone and full of venomous rage.  
"Th-this way." Said James now full of fear as he led them all to Angus.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Cale, we've been waiting for three days for Dais to return." Impa set down a bowl of stew on the table. "We might as well just go on without him."  
The couple have been held up in Impa's house near the entrance of Kakariko Village and have become friends, very good friends. Unfortunately, they haven't been able to leave the house, for the threat of getting their throats slit by Talpa's assassin, Gash.  
Impa looked at Cale who was peering out of a window, his broad shadow stretched out upon the wooden planked floor. As he turned around the waning sunlight shown around his hair, making a dark halo around his head. Slumping his shoulders and sighing he said. "Yes, I know. I was just hoping that we could count on him to help us. To be gone this long, something really bad must be going on at the castle.  
Impa put her arms around his waist and pulled his body up against hers. "You worry too much." She smiled and kissed Cale on the tip off his nose. "Please sit down and eat."  
"I do not feel like eating."  
"Cale." Impa looked at her beau through the tops of her eyes.  
"Mmmm, heh, okay." Cale said kissing Impa on the lips. "You talked me into it." He laughed. "Besides you're a better cook than Cye."  
"Oh, I'm not all that good." The Sheikah said humbly.  
"Oh yes you are." He said rocking her in his arms.  
Laying her head on Cale's shoulder Impa said. "Stew's getting cold."  
"I know," But the embrace didn't stop.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Angus what in God's name are you doing?" Cye shouted.  
"Ye stay out o' this Briton!" Angus said with a sneer. "This is a Scot affair."  
"It is also a Hyrulian matter!" Ruto exclaimed. "And as a ruler in the realm, I demand to know what you are doing!" For added emphasis, she pointed the hookshot at Angus' throat.  
The twenty four your old brother of Sage smiled nervously. "All right ye talked me intae it." Ruto lowered the hookshot from his neck. "Ye three hae missed much since yer departure."   
"Like?" Ruto said impatiently.  
"Heh, well fer one, all parties hae returned, except fer Impa's. And Saria's party came back with an extra member, namely Rowen's woman."  
"Rowen got himself a woman huh?" Cye said shaking his head smirking.  
"That is nothing, Sage has been framed."  
"Of what crime?" Lehan asked.  
"He is gaen tae be executed tomorrow fer rapin' Kayura."  
"What!" The trio shouted in astonishment.  
"Sae ye see, I hae nae choice but tae," Angus drew a dagger and clutched Ruto by the arms and pressed it against her throat. "take ye hostage."  
"Angus!" Cye took a step foreword.  
"Stay right whar ye are!" Angus warned. "If this willnae get me brother back then naethin' will! Ye two up front sae I can keep an eye oan ye." He said dragging Ruto along with him.  
  
James pointed weakly across the street. "He-he's over there." Sage thanked him with a one armed shoved to the ground.  
"Hey Cye, what are you doing with him!" Kento questioned as they came closer.  
"Because, I hae Ruto!" Angus cried. "Noo, ye will release my brother or she dies!" It was then that Angus finally saw his brother. "Sage." He gasped dropping the dagger to the ground.  
"What in the hell are ye daen'?!" Sage shouted enraged right in Angus' amazed face. He was flexing his fists, trying the best he could not to hit his younger brother.  
"Tryin' tae save ye." He mumbled.  
"Damn it lad!" Sage cursed. "Dae ye see wit kinda damage ye started?" When he didn't answer Sage lost it and hit Angus in the nose and felt the snap of cartilage breaking and blood poured from Angus' now broken nose. "I said dae ye see wit kinda damage ye stared!" Sage grabbed his brother's hands away from his nose. "Take it like a man!"  
"Aye, Sage." He answered.  
"Now, this is wit ye will be daen'." Sage instructed. "Ye will find our riotin' clansmen, calm them down and start the reconstructing the whole of the town and maybe, just maybe the benevolent rulers of this beautiful country will forgive the McIntires' heighnous crime against them this day!"  
"Aye, brother."  
"Noo gae an' take James wi' ye." Angus ran off with James to the rioters. "Zelda, I-" Sage began, but stopped as Zelda held up her hand.   
"Sage, its not your fault."  
"It is! I'm the one brought them here!"  
"While that may be true," The divine Angakita started. "You are not the one who started this," She pointed to the nearest destruction. "Angus is."  
"He was only tryin' tae help." Sage shook his head.  
Zelda put her hand on the Scot's shoulder. "I am well aware, but he went about it the wrong way." She sighed sadly. "I am afraid that the reparations to the town will not be enough." Sage cocked an eyebrow. "Your clan did commit a treasonous act, therefore all those who participated will spend a year imprisoned."  
"As ye wish."  
"I'm not finished." She replied sharply. "After completing their year of atonement, they will serve as the royal guardsman until such time as I see fit to dismiss them of their duties, they will not be able to go back to Scotland, nor will their families be permitted to visit them."  
While Ryo was listening to Zelda's words, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hmm? oh, Dais its you!" He said turning. Everyone gave a collective, "Huh?"  
"What went on here?" Dais pondered to no one in particular. "Talpa attacked again?"  
"Not exactly, Dais." Sekhmet said cautiously. "You've missed much."  
Nabooru ran up to the Illusion Warlord, her golden eyes glimmering of hope. "Did you find my Seiji?" She asked hurriedly.  
"Your Seiji?" Marilyn was on the brink of laughter.  
"Umm, kind of." Dais held out a glass orb with a small green light in it.  
The Gerudo took the orb and held it close to her chest. "Seiji said 'when the time comes the armor will know what to do when I return' but I don-" She collapsed on the ground, her head bouncing off the cobble stone street.  
"Naboo!" Marilyn exclaimed as she rushed forward but was blocked by Rowen and Ryo as Kento and Cye took her by the shoulders and legs back into the castle.  
"The armor shut down her body," Sekhmet said. "to make her ready for the transferring of the armor back to it's proper owner."  
"Just what did I miss here anyway?" Dais peered at Sage who was in Anubis' sub-armor. "And where is Kay?"  
"Well-" Mia began.  
  
***  
  
  
"Ganon,"  
"What is it," Ganon said with impatience.  
"Look here." Talpa pointed to his viewing screen. "The rioting has stopped. It appears that Sage has made it so."  
Ganon ground his teeth together. "Arh! If I could only have kept him under my control four years ago I would be ruling Hyrule as we speak!"  
"No matter, things are still going our way. I have Anubis now, they will be weakened with out his guidance. He was very foolish to make such a choice to give his armor to that wildman."  
"Do you think that the dress-man can handle his present from Anubis?" Ganon asked a bit nervous.  
"Why? are you scared of him Ganon?" After snickering at his compatriot, Talpa continued in a more serious tone. "The way things are as of now, I cannot tell. How goes the 'persuasion' of Link to give up his prized possessions?"  
"Its coming along." Ganon said agitated at stubbornness of the hero.  
Talpa's eyes glimmered red. "Good, I cannot wait to have the power his armor wields."  
"I bet." Ganon disappeared in a black flame.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Link could barely breathe after the last beating from Ganon. He had been thrown into the same yellow, syrupy substance that Sage had described when he was held captive by the King of Evil. Even though his armor was still on, the blows still went through his armor to burn at his nerves. Link sent the armor away to conserve what little energy he had left in his body and was at once greeted by a horrible burning sensation. "Arg! bad move!"  
He fell on his side from his previous position on his knee. "I...have to reach Zelda." His breathing was becoming shallow.  
Link opened the telepathic link to his wife. "This is gonna take all I got."  
'Zelda, its me. Can you hear me?'  
  
  
Zelda halted in her tracks. "What's wrong Zelda?" Saria asked looking up at her.  
"Its Link, he's talking to me telepathically, he only does that when he is in real danger!"  
'Yes Link, I can hear you. Where are you? are you in danger?'  
'Yes, Ganon has me and is trying to get Courage from me and Talpa is wanting to get the armor. I don't know where I am exactly, but tell Sage that I now know what it was like for him in this yellow stuff.'  
'Hehehe, he called Ganon a bastard.'  
'Heh, that he is.' There was a long pause and Zelda was about to call out his name when Link spoke again. 'Zelda?'  
'Yes?'  
'I love you.'  
'I love you too.' Unable to stand the strain any longer, Link passed out. 'Link?...Link?!'  
  
"What did you learn?" Asked an anxious Emily.  
"Ganon, he's trying to get Courage from Link." She turned to the present visitors from Japan. "And Talpa is after his armor."  
"This does not bode well." Sekhmet said shaking his head and crossing his arms.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Why am I here again?" Nabooru asked looking left to right into the unfathomable darkness.  
Seiji suddenly appeared infront of her. "Hello Nabooru."  
"Uh, Seiji you're umm, naked again." She stuttered out.  
He gave her a wry smile. "I'm not the only one." The Sage of Spirit had a look of question on her face and looked down. Discovering that Seiji was correct about her nakedness she suddenly felt the need to cover herself, but something told her not to be ashamed, so she left her hands at her sides.  
"I guess I am." Nabooru's cheeks reddened in slight embarrassment. Her eyes widened when she suddenly felt Seiji's warm, strong embrace and readily accepted the kiss to her lips.  
"So, did you enjoy using my armor?" Seiji asked after he broke the kiss.  
Nabooru smiled and nodded. "Very much so! I even killed Saranbo with your Thunder Bolt Cut move."  
"Seriously?" Asked Seiji, a bit taken aback.  
Nabooru could feel her cheeks getting hotter once again. 'Damn it Nabooru would you please get ahold of yourself! You're acting like a little school girl!' "Yeah, but-"  
"But nothing! It took Ryo summoning Inferno to take him downthe first time. I'm very proud of you." Seiji gave her a wink. Smiling, Nabooru stood on her toes and kissed the taller Seiji.  
"I guess I couldn't escape your charms after all, neh?"  
"Not many can." Seiji joked with a tired sigh.  
"Oh, shut up." Nabooru hit his arm playfully. "You think we should be going back now?" She asked after a few moments of silence still in Seiji's arms.   
"I guess so, hold on." The couple held each other closely and disappeared from the darkness in a bright green flash.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nabooru sat up with splitting headache. "Why does my head hurt so much?" All present Hyrulian woman looked over and saw her sitting up, now with her normal puffed out white pants and blood red top.  
"You fell down when you took hold of Seiji's essence in that glass orb." Zelda explained sitting down beside her.  
Something clicked in Nabooru's head. "Oh, Seiji! where is he?!" She asked looking around nervously.  
"Shhh, lay back down Naboo'." Marilyn commanded softly. "You need your rest."  
Nabooru laid back down and crossed her arms and pouted at her older sister. "Oh, fine." She said childishly.  
"Oh Naboo' don't be such a baby."  
"I'm not!"  
Angakita roller her eyes. "Right."  
"I'm not!" Nabooru emphasized once more. This more than likely continued for some time if not for a knock on the door.  
"Enter. Oh, hello Perrin." Zelda greeted as Perrin peeked through the doorway.  
"Hi! Nabooru, you have a visitor." Perrin opened the door wider and Seiji stepped through the doorway with a green top and gray pants on.  
"Oh Seiji. Its you." Nabooru said coolly in the bed.  
"Uh, we'll leave you two alone." Shi'tah said with a nod to her fellow gerudo sisters. All the women filed out and Amber looked back into the room.  
"Now you two behave yourselves." Nabooru glared at her niece and stuck her tongue out playfully.  
After Amber had left, Nabooru's calm demeanor was rushed away and she threw back her silken sheets and into Seiji's arms. "I missed you so much."   
"I missed you too Nabs." Seiji agreed swaying back and forth with her in his arms.  
"Please don't ever leave me again."   
The Ronin felt warm tears seep through his clothing to his shoulder and pulled away to look at her fully and gazed into teary, golden eyes. "I promise."  
  
  
***  
  
  
The afternoon wained into night. The once busy market place, now filled with stray dogs and the occasional Hyrulian solder making his patrol.  
In Kakariko Village it was a different kind of silence then that of the market, that of death. All citizens of this small hamlet have been eradicated by the ruthless assassin Gash. Unfortunately, with no one alive to bury the bodies, the village was now enveloped in a cloud of stench, flies, and disease.  
In the graveyard there is a strange blotch of darkness darker than the night. "Remember Impa keep your hand at the level of your eyes, that way Gash won't be able to cut your throat."  
"Okay."  
"I will keep up my darkness screen as well."  
Impa stepped into the cave, Even after twelve years, the ring of torches that were lit by Link were still ablaze and the door still open. Beckoning all who were foolish enough to venture into the bowels of it's inky, dead blackness. "You ready?" She asked. Cale nodded silently beside her and they began down and were swallowed up by the blackness that even absorbs time itself. A shadow flashed by one of the torches and gave the shadow a form for a split second.  
  
"Down once more to the darkness of my black dispair, down we plunge to the prison of my mind. Down that path into darkness deep as he-e-e-e-e-ell!"  
"Cale, may I ask what on Farore's green earth are you singing? And so out of tune I might add."  
"It's from a musical from my plane, The Phantom of the Opera. Rather fitting is it not?"  
"Whatever you say dear."  
"Heh, heh, heh...you should stick to what you do best Cale." A voice as hollow as the wind seeped out from the soundless dark.  
Cale quickly unsheathed his no-datchi. "Where are you Gash? Come on out!"  
The same hollow laugh. "Oh, no not yet. I think I'll follow you around a bit more. Make you sweat alittle, before I kill you."  
"You underestimate us Gash, you will be the one who will die this day."  
Gash's sigh was full of pity. "Cale, Cale, Cale. Where did we go wrong? You really should have stayed with us, now that you are banished from the Dynasty you will start to age. It is too bad really, you could have lived forever, but you chose to side with these ung, mortals."  
"I chose the right path Gash, I pray that you too may see the light."  
"Cale, talking of light? Have you fallen so far?"  
"You want light, I'll give you light!" Impa threw down a deku nut and a bright flash stunned Gash. They frantically searched around them with their eyes before the effect of the nut had worn off, but to no avail. Gash had moved to a different location before speaking again.  
"Nice trick, Sheika. I'll have to kill you first."  
"Oh really? then I'll have to give you another!" Impa reached down to her pouch to grab another nut, but the pouch was missing. "What!?"  
"Missing something, Sheika? Too bad, yes?"  
"Damn you Gash!" Cale cursed.  
"Yes, I suppose so. I will be coming for your heads soon."  
"Gash? Gash! Damn!"   
Impa looked at Cale and whispered. "So, what do we do now?"  
"We keep moving, maybe we can loose him. But I doubt it."  
'Heh heh heh as do I, Cale.'  
  
  
***  
  
  
The heroic group were all in the court yard, the sky had become somewhat overcast, giving the hint of a possible late afternoon thunderstorm that were so common in Hyrule this time of year. "So, when did this happen again?" Dais asked sadly.  
"After the party celebrating the victory o'er Ganon's forces." Sage said across from Dais with a half asleep Connor in his lap.  
Dais sighed. "This is all my fault." After a moment he continued. "Maybe if I could have given Kayura a child, this wouldn't have happened."  
"That wasn't the reason she did this." Sage said looking at the table top.  
"So you have said." He turned to Zelda. "May I see her?"  
Zelda bit her lower lip and looked to her compatriots for help. "Well, I don't know....I guess so. But three guards will accompany you."  
"Very well." Dais' eye twitched. "Although I am offended that you wouldn't have enough trust in me to visit her in private."  
"It is not a question of trust, rather a question of my country's security. Matrim, escort my friend here to the prisoner's cell." The queen's personal bodyguard bowed and walked up to Dais.  
"This way sir." The two left the open air for the dungeons.  
"This situation still sickens me." Sekhmet shook his head.  
"Well its nae me fault."  
"I never said it was Sage." Sekhmet narrowed his eyes. "It would be a wise thing not to put words into my mouth."  
"Well it certainly sounded that way." Sage stood up with Connor in his arms. "Come oan Em. I'm starting tae regret ever coming here ava'!" Sage stormed off angrily. Emily gave the Warlord a look of apology and took off after Sage.  
"Well, that certainly went well." Angakita said sarcastically. Rowen put a finger to her mouth for her to be quiet.  
"Wasn't Dais supposed to be assisting Impa and Cale at the Shadow Temple?" Darunia suddenly remembered.  
"Oh Nayru, you're right!" Zelda said slapping herself on the forehead. "How could I be so stupid!?"  
"Don't worry Zelda. Seiji will go and help." Ryo said.  
"I will?" Seiji crooked his showing eyebrow.  
"Don't worry about it, I'll go with ya buddy." Rowen slapped Seiji hard on the back.  
Seiji coughed. "Gee, thanks." He ran a hand through his hair and it flopped back in place over his right eye.  
  
  
***  
  
Kayura looked up when she heard the steel door to the hall where she was held squeak open and slam shut. Walking up to the bars she saw four men walking to her cell. Thoughts of her execution being moved ahead danced through her head  
"Kayura?" One of the shadowed figures said.  
"Dais! Oh Dais its you!" Her face shown with relief.  
"They told me what you did." He said with hurt in his voice. Kayura looked down at the ground in shame when she could see the hurt in Dais' eye. "I wanted to hear it from you."  
"Dais, I-"  
"Why?" He interrupted, his voice low.  
"I just couldn't help myself. I thought that I could take a chance to get pregnant by Sage and just tell you that we finally conceived a child all would be fine. It didn't go the way I planned."  
"Oh, you figured that out did you?"  
"Love, please. I know that this has hurt you. I just wanted us to be happy." Kayura had begun to break down and tears streamed down her face in agitated dispair. Dais turned around, arms crossed. "Dais, please?" Her husband threw up his fists, knocking out two of the accompanying guards.  
Matrim unsheathed his sword. "You are going to have to come with me sir."  
"Hmf, I doubt it." Dais reached out and grabbed Matrim by the throat and slammed him against the wall, knocking him out.  
"Dais?" Kayura asked confused.  
"You may have been unfaithful, but you are my wife and I won't see you dead." Dais grabbed the unconscious guards' spears and gave one to Kayura. "Now walk normally, we look like them now." He pointed to the guards with the spear.  
"Okay," With their cloaked identities, the pair made it out of the city walls and out into the rolling fields of Hyrule toward the Lost Woods.  
  
I'm still not to sure about this Ryo." Seiji said pouting.  
"Get over it, Seiji." Ryo sighed impatiently. "It won't take that long all right? Sheesh!" Whiteblaze roared in agreement. Seiji scowled at Ryo for a moment.  
"Okay you two, break it up!" Angakita said. "I'm coming as well, and so is Nabooru.  
"Oh no she's not!" Seiji exclaimed.  
"Ooooohhhhh Seeeeiiiijjjjiiiiii." Nabooru called sweetly from behind him. Seiji gulped and sweatdropped.  
"Uh, hello Nabs."  
"You weren't denying me of coming along with you, where you?" Nabooru had a spark of anger in her eyes, speaking softly. "After all, you promised that you would never leave me again."  
"Uh, er, ummmmmmmm, no of course not!" Seiji lied. Cye and Kento made whip sounds and the Ronin of Halo shot them a cold look.  
Nabooru smiled happily. "Good, I'd hate to have to force you to take me." 'So would I.' Seiji thought.  
"All ready?" Zelda asked holding the harp Impa gave her when she was disguised as Sheik. "Good." She said as they nodded. "Now, he-e-ere we go!" Zelda played the Nocturne of Shadow and the quartet was whisked away in a purple swirl of light.  
  
***  
  
  
When they touched the ground once more, the smell of death and decay immediately offended their noses. "By my mothers!" Angakita quickly tied a kerchief around her mouth, and Nabooru put on her purple veil.  
Rowen jumped over the fence. "I'll be right back!" Three minutes later, Strata returned greener than Seiji's yori and called from the graveyard entrance. "I found out why we haven't received word from here!"  
"Why's that?" The braided Angakita called. Rowen leaped up and landed beside Angakita.  
"Because," He turned to his fellow Ronin. "Gash slit every citizen of this town's throat."  
"Talpa truly is heartless." He responded with disgust.  
"I bet I know where we can find him." Nabooru said nodding into the darkness. "Rats always find the darkest places to hide."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Impa and Cale were walking along silently when they heard Gash's voice echoing all around them, "I see that I have four more guests to play with, I hope that they are as much fun to hunt as you are." Gash laughed from his throat as his voice faded into the darkness.  
"It seems that our rescue party will be the ones needing rescued." Impa said. "How ironic."  
"Let us hope we can make it to them in time though."  
"Who do you think it is?" Impa asked after a few moments of walking.  
"Won't make a bit of difference who if Gash gets to them before we do."  
"Ung, why do I keep finding myself in these situations?" Impa slashed at a diving Keese with her rapier.  
"Luck I guess,"  
"Feh, some luck." She grunted slashing another one.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I'm beginning to think something is going on," Zelda said with a furrow of her brow.  
"Don't worry about it Zelda, I'm sure they'll be back soon." Cye said with his soft english accent.  
"It's not like they don't have anything to talk about either you know." Ryo said.  
"Thank you Mr. Smartass." Ryo stuck his tongue out at Mia playfully.   
"You're jealous that you didn't think of it first."  
Mia rolled her eyes and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Oh yes, that must be it."   
Everyone began laughing until Matrim and the two guards sporting black eyes returned. "Your Highness!"  
"I knew it!" Zelda exclaimed standing up. Matrim confirmed her suspicions. "Why does everything happen to me?" She sighed. "Very well, form a search and get them back here!"  
"Yes my Liege." The three guards turned and hurried off.  
"I will make them learn not to go against the laws of Hyrule."  
"Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" Ruto asked nervously, her arm fins flitching. After Zelda started at the Zoran royalty with fire in her blue eyes, Ruto continued, "Uh, maybe not..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ganon was accompanied by two stalfos as he headed to Link, his red cape billowing out behind him. His eyes shown the hunger he had for the power the courage triforce held and he licked his dry lips. "Soon, it will be mine, soon I will have both Hyrule and Talpa's vaunted Dynasty." One of the stalfos opened a barred door, after a moment for his eyes to adjust to the red light, he stepped into the cell and looked down with great pleasure at Link's horribly battered body. "Why hello Link." The Hero of Time struggled to look up with swollen eyes, his lip split open as a trickle of blood running down his chin. "I'm actually glad to see you still alive, so that I may kill you with your own triforce's power!"  
Link's voice was raspy and his throat burned like hot coals as he spoke. "I will," He coughed up blood and it spattered on the floor. "I will never let you have it freely."  
"Very well then, have it your way." Ganon drew out a small dagger nodded. The armored skeletons walked forward and shoved Link onto his back and held onto his arms and legs.  
Ganon's eyes burned lustfully for the power as he gazed at Link's left hand which held Courage. "Don't worry you have my assurance that this will hurt me more than it hurts you!" He laughed insanely as he plunged the dagger into Link's hand and dug away, cutting and snapping bone and muscle. Link screamed out in pain as blood oozed from the ever deepening hole in his hand.   
As the hero kicked and screamed trying to get away, Ganon's satanic eyes glowed brighter. "Yes! scream louder! kick more! Hahahaha!! How long have I awaited this moment!" A moment later, a small golden triangle popped from Link's hand and clinked on the ground.  
"Yes! Yes!" Ganon sheathed the bloodied dagger and picked up the small trinket and it absorbed itself into his hand. Green lightning flew about the gerudo's body as he bellowed in power and his eyes glazed over for a moment. When all was normal, Ganon laughed softly and creshendoed into a loud guffaw. "The power, the power is awesome!" Ganon gazed at his hands and growled happily, curling his upper lip. His look was nothing but insanity wrapped in hatred as he used the combined power of Power and Courage to hurled a bolt of energy at Link. The hero let out a horrible, blood curdling scream as the magic filled his whole essence with excruciating pain, setting his blood to a near boil. His nemesis closed his fist and the pain stopped, but Link didn't notice since he had given up consciousness during this brief hell.   
"Let him die, I have what I need from him. I could care less it Talpa gets his armor." The two stalfos followed him from the prison and up to the throne room.  
  
Every single inch of Link's body hurt and he nearly screamed as the pain in his left hand took all precedence. "Farore, please give me strength." He begged his deity craddeling his bad hand up against his chest. He noticed that his teeth had started to chatter. "Damn, I'm going into shock." He wrapped a portion of his clothing around the gaping wound. "I think...I need a nap................."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rowen stopped dead in his tracks. "What was that?" He whispered quickly taking out his bow and knocking an arrow.  
Seiji's eyes darted back and forth, his sword lighting the way with it's green glow. "Don't know, but I heard it too."  
"Aaaah!!" The Ronins whipped around when they heard Nabooru scream in pain, a golden blade with diamond edging sticking through her shoulder. The female warrior's eyes looked as if she was a hundred miles away as she weakly called out Seiji's name. The blade pulled from her body and Nabooru slumped to the ground, revealing the silhouette of Angakita.  
"Kita, for Christ's sake what the hell are you doing?!" Rowen shouted horrified.  
"My master's bidding."  
Uncharacteristically enraged, Seiji charged forward and thrust his no-datchi at Angakita's head. Angakita pirouetted and struck back with her own blade slicing across the Warrior of Light's chest, whirling him through the air and crashing to the ground beside Nabooru.  
"Kita, stop!" Rowen aimed his bow at her in warning.  
Angakita smiled knowingly. "You won't shoot me, Rowen." Her voice echoing evilly. "You love me too much." She began to walk slowly to him. "Why don't you put down that silly bow."  
"Don't listen to her Rowen!" Seiji hissed out.  
"Just ignore him," Angakita swiftly raised her sword and brought it down toward Strata's neck but was blocked by an armored hand with three claws on it.  
"I see we arrived just in time." The voice of a jackal came to their ears.  
"It seems that you are out numbered." Seiji said dragging himself up. "Give up, we may show you mercy."  
"Feh, mercy is for the weak."  
"By God, look at her eyes Rowen!" Cale said after shoving Angakita away. "You recognize that look?"  
"Yeah, a nether spirit has control oveh her! Kita, ya gotta listen to me! Fight it!"  
"Your Angakita is dead now, I only remain!" Angakita growled. ".....Rowen!...." Angakita shook her head then charged forward. "Die!"  
"Black Lightning Slash!"  
"Thunderbolt Cut!" The possessed woman smiled oily and lept in the air just as the energies of light and dark were about to collide into her body. The sure kills missed each other by mere inches and the dark energy of Cale enclosed around Seiji, while the light of the Halo hit Cale blowing each other back, steam rising from their yori.   
Angakita landed lightly on her feet. "'Tis a pity, two meddling men and a stupid Gerudo dead." She was suddenly in a full nelson.  
"I ain't dead yet. I'm going to make you pay for my shoulder!" Nabooru gritted in her ear.  
"Oh, please." Angakita quickly knelt down, her shoulder smacking up against Nabooru's chin. Spinning around, Angakita gave her a swift kick to the head.  
Angakita threw her sword in the air, grabbed her bow and four arrows and fired, pinning Impa to the wall by the cloth of her shoulder and forearms. She quickly slung the bow back on her back as the sword landed in her hand. "Well lover, it looks like it is just you and me now......please help.......Rowen!........"  
"Huh?"  
"Annoying girl!, know your place!" The nether spirit suppressed Angakita again and once more ran toward Rowen but skidded to a halt.   
"I won't let you control me any longer!" Angakita's eyes once again returned to the crystals they once were and shoved her own sword through her stomach.  
"Kita!" Rowen dropped his bow in terror. The nether spirit escaped from her body.  
"Rowen, kill him!" Angakita rasped out.   
Rowen came out of his daze and destroyed the netherspirit with an Arrow Shock Wave. Leaning over Angakita, Rowen had tears in his eyes. "Don't leave me damn it!"  
Akana flew from her pouch. "Do you think you could keep it quiet out-oh Farore!" The fairy landed on Angakita's chest and moved up and down as Rowen's woman breathed. "Oh good, not as bad as I thought!" Akana flew around the wound in Angakita's stomach and it was healed.  
"Kita, Kita how are you?" He lightly rubbed her back, and she responded with a nod. "Thank you Akana!" Rowen breathed out with a wide smile.  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Seiji, you good?" Rowen asked looked over to him and Nabooru.  
Seiji shook the cobwebs from his head. "Yeah," Seiji went and kneeled over Nabooru and healed her.   
"I forgot just how much that black lightning of yours hurts." Seiji said as he healed Cale.  
"Same here."  
"Umm, excuse me, would someone mind pleeeease gettingmedownfromhere!" Impa shouted angrily from the wall. "Oops, sorry Impa." Cale apologized as he started plucking the arrows from the wall.  
Rowen suddenly flew through the air and skidded across the dirt floor. "It seems that you have forgotten about me." Cale quickly hid himself and Impa in shadows. Angakita slumped to the ground face first holding her chest from a direct blow from Gash's fist. "Cale, you wouldn't be hiding in the shadows would you?"  
"The only one that is hiding is you Gash!" Seiji held his weapon out infront of him, pulsating with green light. "But I'm about to change all that with a Halo Flash!" A bright light flew in all directions from the green armor.  
In rage, Gash flew his hands up to block the sudden flash and was stunned. "I'm gonna take you out just like Anubis did!" Seiji promised. Seiji rushed forward and impaled the Dynasty warrior.  
"Damn, not again!" Gash hissed as his spirit seeped from the hole in his body and fell slowly to the ground.  
Seiji felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled around, swinging his no-datchi. "Wooh, wooh chill Seiji! Its just me you know!" His best friend exclaimed as he ducked the swing.  
"Sorry Rowen, this whole thing has made me jumpy."  
"How uncharacteristic of you Seiji." his old nemesis said with mock caring.  
"Oh shut up Cale."  
"All right you two break it up! We still have to find our way out of here you know."  
"Not to mention the lingering evil I sense here." Angakita added with a small shiver.  
As the group went back into the light of the graveyard, Impa turned toward the black entrance to the temple and muttered a long line of Sheikan phrases and the ring of torches blew out. The large door flew down flinging dust everywhere, causing them to cough. "Sorry 'bout that." She continued. "That seal should last for all eternity."  
"Ung, what about all the dead villagers?" Rowen asked covering his nose and mouth with his hand.  
"We-l-l-l,"  
"Oh no," Nabooru shook her head. "I know that look all too well Impa. There is no way."  
"Pleeease?"  
"Not a chance in hell." Was the answer.  
Impa gave a pout and Cale put his hands on her shoulder from behind. "I'm going to have to agree with her. Six people can't bury an entire village of people." Impa started to open her mouth, but Cale put his finger on it. "I know this is your village and how you feel the need to help, but remember how long these bodies have been rotting? I don't think anyone of us wants to catch a disease." The others shook their heads vigorously. "See? Now," He turned Impa around and pressed his forehead against hers. "let's get back to the castle, 'K?" He added with a kiss to the tip of her nose.  
Looking to the side and biting her lip, she conceded. "Oh, all right, I guess the undertakers should handle this." 


	12. Signs Of The Final Battle

CHAPTER 12 SIGNS OF THE FINAL BATTLE  
  
  
"Sage, Sage! Wait up!" Emily said grabbing his arm.  
"What?" He replied curtly with Connor still in his arm. Remembering that he was, Sage put him down.  
Emily looked a bit hurt as he answered. "Where are you going?"  
"We are gaun tae gae back home."  
"Oh really, and just how are you going to do that? Ask one of the sages?" She ran a hand through her dark locks. "Or perhaps you will be opening a portal yourself? You have about as much of a chance in a Zora in the Haunted Wastelands!"  
"Em-"  
"Don't you 'Em' me!" Emily interrupted, her eyes welling up. "Don't you care about Hyrule at all?" She began to break down in sobs. "Ganon killed my parents, sisters, and brother. Connor won't be brought up in a world under the threat of death every few years, he won't!" Sage held her close to him and felt her warm tears on his neck. "I cannot, I just cannot!"  
"Please Momma, don't cry." Connor tugged on his mother's pale green dress, starting to cry as well from his mother's state of emotions. Emily smiled motherly and took out her kerchief and wiped his watering eyes.  
Sage looked down with a stone face and made a silent vow to destroy Ganon, even if it meant his life.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"How do they do it! How, how ho-o-o-ow!!" Talpa screamed pacing around the throne room as Ganon entered with a large smile on his face.  
"Gash failed didn't he?"  
Talpa sighed. "Why are you here Ganon? And wipe that stupid grin off your face." He warned flashing his eyes red.  
Ganon was unfazed as he held up his hand with Power and Courage showing. "He is all yours."  
"Mwahahaha!! Wonderful!"   
"Uh, hu." Ganon watched Talpa leave. "Koume. Kotake."  
"Yes Ganon?" They cackled simultaneously.  
"Has the spell that Badamon and you two have been working on been completed?"  
"You need only to say the word and the castle's occupants will have their worst fears manifest themselves." Koume explained.  
"Hmmm, very well. Wait until they are all together, maybe they will kill one or two of their own.  
  
"My you're looking bad." Talpa said uncaring as he looked at the chained hero.  
"And you're uglier in person."  
"You're just mad that I'm about to take your armor."  
"Just get it over with, you won't get much power from me though"  
"What?"  
"When Ganon," Link coughed weakly. "took my triforce away..." Talpa roared in anger and raised his hands, shooting out electricity. The black lightning hit Link and tore Hurricane from his soul.  
"Hmm, it seems that you were correct."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"But that is no matter, nine more to go, then all will be mine once more!" He started to walk away but turned back around and kicked Link in the chest, snapping a few ribs. "Thank you."  
Link watched his blood drip from his mouth to the ground. "Welcome." Talpa laughed as he slammed the door behind him.  
He once more opened the link to his wife, using the rest of his energy.  
'Zelda...'  
'Oh Link! You're still alive!'  
'Heh, if you call it that. Zelda listen, this may be the last time I can do this. Ganon and Talpa, they have, they have.........'  
'Link? Link!!??'  
  
  
***  
  
  
"It appears that Link will die very soon my sisters." Farore said somberly.  
"What can we possibly do?"   
"Nayru you always were the ditz of us three." Din shook her head. "How did you ever become the Goddess of Wisdom?"  
"Hey!"  
"Its very simple, in our current form we will not be able to do anything. But,"  
"If we manifest ourselves there will be a slight chance that Hyrule will survive the horrid bloodshed that is on the way!" Farore exclaimed excitedly.  
"Are you two sure that is a good idea? I thought we agreed not to interfere anymore in Hyrule's affairs."  
"Well Nayru you are the Goddess of Wisdom, you should know!"   
"Ummm," Nayru put her finger to her lips in thought. "What was the question again?" The ruby haired goddess threw her hands up in the air and screamed in frustration.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Talpa and Ganon have done something to Link!" Zelda said opening her eyes.  
"What was it?" Perrin asked looking up from his dinner plate.  
"He didn't have enough energy. They must really be torturing him!" Zelda started to sob at the thought of losing her husband.  
"They took away his armor." Ryo said with crossed arms looking down at the table with his eyes closed. "I don't even want to know how they got the Triforce from his hand."  
Zelda's eyes widened and her mouth made an 'oh'. "Daen worry lass, we'll be thinkin' o' somethin'."  
"Oh Sage! I thought that you had left us for good!"   
Sage gave his cocky half smile. "An' wit wid be givin' ye that idea?"  
"Oh, nevermind about it! Please sit down, there is still much food on the table."  
"Yeah, before Kento eats it all!" Rowen joked.   
"Why thank ye. Em, Connor." The McIntires sat down and began to eat. Sage shot Ryo a dirt look every now and then.  
"You got a problem with me, Sage?" Ryo asked challengingly. Sage just glared at him from across the table.  
  
Above the castle, Badamon, Koume and Kotake, and a few netherspirits surrounded the building. The spirits started chanting in a low, monotone rhythm as a glassy film began covering the castle. Once the film has settled, the evil spirits faded away.  
  
"Aye I dea, Ganon." Sage stood. "How did ye get in here anyway?"  
"Sage, what are you doing?" Emily looked up at him. "Ganon isn't here!"  
"Yeah, its me Ryo Sanada remember? Ronin of Wildfire and all that good stuff." Ryo blinked his eyes and shook his head. "Talpa! How did you get here!?" Ryo was boring a hole into Sage as his red and white sub-armor formed on his body. Sage formed his gray sub-armor.  
"What are you two doing!?" Mia shouted.  
"I'm gonna get rid of Talpa right now! Armor of Wildfire! Dao Chi!"  
"But Talpa ain't here!" Rowen shouted trying to talk sense into him.  
"How could you not see him?! He's right here!" Ryo pointed to Sage with a katana.  
"Ryo has waved bye bye." Seiji said glancing over at Rowen. "Any ideas Rowen?"  
"No, I don't I...don't, I don't know! Oh God I can't think!" Rowen gripped his blue hair as his eyes began to show madness in them.  
"What is going on!?" Zelda shouted standing and slamming her palms on the table.  
"I dinna ken, but I'm gaun tae kill Ganon right noo! Armor of Cruelty! Dao Chu!"  
"Sage sit down right now!" Emily commanded pulling on his arm. Sage just brushed her off.  
Nabooru started screaming and brushing her legs. "Get them off of me!"  
"Get what off of you Nabs?" Seiji said holding into her shoulders and looked into her wild eyes.  
"The snakes! Can't you see them trying to bite me?!"  
"Umm, no?"  
"By the Three! Are we all going mad?!" Zelda asked.  
Stay away!" Angakita shouted as she formed her sword and swung wildly at Cye and Kento who looked at each other dumbfounded. "You won't have your way with me again! Do you hear me?"  
"Kita what's wrong?" Akana buzzed infront of her face.  
"They've come back to rape me again! I'm not going to let that happen again!" Angakita swung the sword again slashing the front of Kento's shirt as he jumped back.  
"Kita, that's Kento and Cye!" Akana shouted in her ear.  
  
  
***  
  
"Ouch! What was that for!" Ganon asked rubbing the back of his head after Talpa had back handed it.  
"That was for draining most of the armor's power by taking out Courage!"  
"Hmf, well I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Ganon sneered as Badamon and the two witches faded into the room. "How did it work?"  
"Madness abounds in the entire castle." Koume did a backflip on her broom.  
"Excellent!" Talpa energized the view screen and the scene in the dinning hall appeared. Seiji was trying to talk sense into Nabooru, Cye and Kento were running away from a sword wielding Angakita. Rowen was rocking back and forth in his chair holding his head. All the while, Zelda, Emily, Mia, and the children were watching Ryo and Sage stare at each down.  
"And Kayura and Dais have gone into hiding somewhere in the Lost Woods, or at least that is what my scouts report." Ganon smiled. "The only way they could possibly try to stand against up now is for the Three to assist them! Hahhahahhaaa!!"  
"Hmm, now would be the perfect time to give them the coup de grace. Talpa thought aloud. "Badamon."  
"Yes Lord Talpa?"  
"You will lead the attack personally. Take only netherspirits and youja. Use the flying warships, the sky will fall on Hyrule!"  
"And why only your forces?" Ganon asked threateningly, the triforce symbol glowing on his hand.  
"Because your forces are a bunch of blubbering, blundering, poorly trained half brained idiots!" Talpa's voiced bellowed.  
"Grrrraaaa!! I've had enough of you Talpa!" Ganon disappeared and reappeared behind an unsuspecting Talpa and imprisoned him in a crystal much like the one he held Zelda in all those years ago.  
"Ganon!" Talpa's eyes glowed red with rage. "If you let me out now, I'll only maim you!" Talpa slammed his fists at the prison but was only met with pain.  
"Heh heh, this extra triforce certainly comes in handy! Badamon!"  
"Uh, yes Ganon?"  
"Do as your former-"  
"Former!" Raged Talpa.  
"Heh, yes former, do as your former master commanded of you, only take three hundred ironknuckles as well. Not even three thousand of those damned Scots can stand up to them!" Badamon nodded slightly and was gone. "Now that I am in control Talpa," Ganon said sitting in his throne. "you, or Zelda, or anyone will stand in my way now!" The Gerudo's eyes glowed yellow with his evil power as he laughed dementedly. He walked over and tapped the crystal prison as if Talpa were nothing more than a fish in an aquarium. "Do you hear me Talpa? No one!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Zelda/Emily/Cheyan/Perrin/Impa, can you hear us?"  
"What was that Mommy?"  
"Do not fret child."  
"For it is us."  
"The three goddesses." The heavenly beings appeared. Nayru, with her crystal blue hair hanging around her dark magenta eyes. Her black under garment was snugly fitting and was covered by a simple gray leather armor chest plate that came to a point above her bellybutton. A blue oval crystal was set in-between her breasts.   
Din's blood red hair flowed down to the middle of her back and also hung around her blank white eyes. The tight black undergarment hidden by an overcloth with a red leather belt around her slim waist and the ruby pendant she was wearing burned with a fire's intensity.  
Farore's emerald green hair hung down to her lower back and curled around her glowing eyes of jade. The black undergarment was half covered by shoulder armor and leather covered the left side of her body, and tightened with a green belt. An emerald and jade bracelet dangled around her thin right wrist.  
The sane Hylians immediately put themselves prostrate infront of the Three. "Arise our children!" Farore had a hint of laughter in her voice.  
"Miss Farore, how come everybody is acting so bad?"   
Din smiled and leaned down to Cheyan. "Don't worry little one, the evil one's spell will be lifted in a moment." The goddesses formed a triangle and joined hands. Their bodies glowed green, blue, and red and the glassy film began lifting from the castle walls until it was no more. All action stopped momentarily as clear heads prevailed.  
"Why am I armored up?" Ryo asked himself aloud, looking at his kitanas. "And who are those three?"  
"Three?" Nabooru asked looking over and gasped. "Din, Nayru, Farore!" She got down on her knee and bowed her head, as all did all the other Sages.  
Nayru's eye caught sight of Perrin, disappeared and reappeared next to him. "So, you come here often?" She ran her finger down a nervous Perrin's chest.  
"I um, that is I uh," Perrin broke out in a cold sweat while blushing.  
Din tried to pull her sister off poor Perrin. "Must you embarrass us everywhere we go?"  
"But he's so cuuute!" Nayru's eyes teared up and her bottom lip began to quiver.   
"Oh great, here we go with the water works!" Farore said, bored.  
Rowen, now beside his lady friend, leaned over and whispered into her pointed ear. "Are they always like this?"  
Angakita gave him a sigh. "All the time."  
"I never thought they would be so," Emily began.  
"Tell me about it." Zelda and Emily froze as the Three turned and gazed at them.  
"I am sensing something," Farore put her fingers on her temples and closed her eyes.  
"What do you see dear sister?" Nayru asked still having her arm around Perrin.  
"Shh!" Her body was surrounded in a pale green aura. "I see, I see...no way!" Her eyes flung open.  
"What is it!?" Din asked.  
"Its Ganon, he-he captured Talpa in a crystal prison and has sent Badamon with netherspirits and three hundred Ironknuckles!!"  
"Christ in Heaven!" Sage exclaimed.  
"Now he controls the Nether Realm!" Cale looked to Sekhmet.  
"I hope he doesn't mess up my room."   
"Anyway," Ryo said after Venom's selfishness. "we need to armor up, maybe Inferno will take care of it."  
"Oh, no need for that Ronin." Din said turning into a ruby as tall as her.  
"We have a way for dealing with this." Farore turned into an emerald her body height.  
"Just look outside the window after we leave!" Nayru turned into a sapphire as tall as herself. With that the Three bust through the ceiling.  
The everyone rushed over to the nearest windows, all cramming to get a glimpse of what the creators of Hyrule were going to do. Up in the sky, massive amounts of netherspirits blocked out the warm light of the sun, and a stiff northern breeze began to blow.  
Over the horizon, row after row after row of Ironknuckles trampled the ground underfoot. Each took their step in military perfection, making a thunderous boom as three hundred pairs of armored feet stepped, lifted and stepped again. "Ma' look!" Connor pointed at three streaks of color blazing through the air, and stopping infront of the army of evil.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Badamon of the Netherspirits!" The goddesses still in their crystal forms sang out. "Return from which you came and you may live to see another moonrise." They turned back into their normal selves.  
"What are you!?" Badamon's paleblue face grew whiter. Regaining his confidence he ordered the netherspirits to infest the ironknuckles, giving them more strength. The spirits nose-dived down to the living tanks, doubling, tripling, quadrupling their size. Badamon flew down and energized them all. The most frightening thing any Hyrulian will ever see came into their vision. The ironknuckles all started to pile on each other and formed a fifty foot high ironknuckle!  
So utterly terrified was everyone that saw this could only just stare as the monstrous Ironknuckle's axe flashed white and a huge beam shot from it, disintegrating almost half of the town in one second. The percussion from the blast blew out all the windows in the castle and sent everyone through the air.  
"Now you shall feel the power of the Nether Realm!" The giant hefted it's flashing weapon at the Three.  
"Ready sisters?" Din shouted.  
"Ready!"  
"All right! Now-"  
"Triform Attack!" Each woman of the heavens shot a beam from their bodies. The swirling rainbow hit the white beam and a huge explosion occurred as each fought for dominance.  
"Its no good, were just not strong enough in our material form!" Nayru shouted.  
"They're losing!" Ruto exclaimed in disbelief.  
"What should we do?" Saria sobbed as Darunia pulled a shard of glass from her shoulder.  
"The only thing that may give us a chance." Seiji said with his eyes reflecting the scene outside. "A full Inferno link-up."  
"Of course!" Kento exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
"Do you really want us to give you an answer?" Cale snickered.  
"Oh real cute Cale."  
"I thought so."  
"All right. Let's get armored up! Armor of Wildfire!"  
"Halo!"  
"Strata!"   
"Torrent!"  
"Hardrock!"  
"Venom!"  
"Cruelty!"   
"Corruption!"  
"Now! Armor of Inferno! Dao Jin!" The Wildfire armor blew apart into shakura petals, leaving Ryo's subarmor. The petals flew around him and turned the red and while into deep blue and blue. The forearm armor formed. Ryo held his hands together, flames shooting and covering his head and chest forming the chest and helmet armor. Ryo took a step back and the shin and foot plates formed on his right leg and did the same with the left. Whiteblaze, now in his armor leaped infront of his master and roared as Ryo drew the Soul Swords of Fervor from their scabbards. "Time to take down this tincan!" Inferno leaped from the broken window with Sage and the Ronins and Warlords sprinting to the outside of the town.  
Just as they were reaching the city wall (or what remained of it), Dynasty soldiers erupted from the ground. "Just go Ryo! we can handle this!" Kento shouted batting away a spear with his bo.  
"Right!" Ryo leaped over the wall and halfway to the giant Ironknuckle. "Okay heere weeee gooo! Rage of Infernoooooo!" He connected the hilts of his swords, disconnected them, crossed the blades on the side and pointed the tips of them at the monster. Flames spewed from the blades and blew the arm that held the axe apart.  
The Ironknuckle bellowed in pain and outrage. It reached down to grab Ryo. The huge hand crashed into the ground beside him. It reached up again to strike. "Quake Wi' Fear!" Ryo turned his head to see Sage fling the chain of his kasuri gama into the ground. Numerous chains burst from the earth, restraining the hand from crushing the Ronin Warrior.  
"Triform Attack!" The goddesses' attack crashed into the chest of Ganon's minion and burst through it's back.  
Ryo leaped in the air. "Flare Up Now!" Ryo slashed through the beast from the left shoulder to the right hip, twirled the connected swords, and brought it down to the right shoulder to the left hip. With a mighty groan, the Ironknuckle fell back and exploded as it hit the ground.  
Din, Farore, and Nayru landed lithely stirring up small plumes of dirt at their feet. Ryo backflipped in the air and landed, Inferno dissipating in flames. He offered his hand out to Sage. The Scot looked at it offended and curled his upper lip into a sneer. Turning on his heel, Sage de-armored while walking back to the castle, his kilt flapping in the gentle breeze.  
"Sage! Nice job man!" Cye said walking toward him along with the rest of the Warriors. Sage walked right past them and glanced at Cye through the corner of his eye.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Damn it, damn it, DAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIITTTT!" Ganon screamed at the top of his lungs and pulled out two fist fulls of his fiery red hair.  
"Hahahahahaaaa! Oh yes, no one can stop you now Ganon! Talpa taunted Ganon from his crystal prison.  
Ganon's eyes glowed yellow as he bellowed in rage and sent black bolts of lightning coursing through Talpa's body. "Shut the hell up Talpa! just....shut up." Stressed to the max, Ganon ran a hand through his hair.  
"I did not expect the Three to get involved," His eyes danced back and forth as an evil plan began forming in his head. "That may work. Hmmm, yes." Ganon's face shown that old sadistic gleam. "Attrition."  
  
  
***  
  
  
The following are excerpts from Zelda's diary:  
  
6/7/12 AIP  
  
Five battles in three days. It seems that Ganon has decided to defeat us through a war of attrition, he should know better that. His strategy seems to be concentrating on the portion of the town that was blown away by the Ironkncukle's blast.   
Cheyan has become irreconcilable from missing her father. I'm not surprised, she takes after her mother after all. I still can't believe that the Three have decided to help us! Unfortunately, they tire very quickly during battle, more likely because of their current form.  
  
6/9/12 AIP  
  
Two battles a day for the past two days. There have been heavy losses for the clans of Scotland.  
Still no word from Link. Farore assures me that he is still alive. But it is hard for me to believe.  
  
6/12/12 AIP  
  
Thank Nayru, there has been no fighting in the past three days. It seems that Ganon's forces tire as well.  
And of course, with any good news there has to be bad! Rauru suffered a heart attack, his body was just to weak to handle all the stress lately. Luckily for us we had a Warrior of Light to take his place. Just as Rauru was about to leave us, he gave Seiji all his knowledge and powers. 


	13. The Light Shines Through

CHAPTER 13 THE LIGHT SHINES THOUGH  
  
  
The clear water of a stream ran over her flesh as the rays of a new day shown through the thick canopy of trees in the lost woods. Had it really been two weeks since she and her husband fled from that vengeful princess and sorceress? The days and nights just seemed to run together into one long day in these enchanted woods. She knew that the castle had been hit hard with countless attacks this past fortnight, but just couldn't bring up enough courage in her to go back. Thoughts of her beheading crossed her mind and nearly made her sick. She looked up into the hole in the carpet of leaves above her head and noticed that the sky didn't get bright enough to be considered twilight recently. She felt that something was going wrong, very wrong. She felt the shock wave of a huge blast last night and it made her throwup from the sheer evil emanating from it. Stepping from the creek, she hurriedly put on her kimono to shield herself from the chill of the morning.  
"You've been feeling it too haven't you Dais?" She asked the man sitting by the small fire.  
"Indeed I have, Kayura," Dais stoked the fire. After a moment he said, "You know that we have to go back." she gazed into the fire, it's orange tongues reflecting into his eye.  
"I know, I really do, but, but...." she shivered as the thoughts of what will happen  
to her came haunting into her mind.  
Dais stood and comforted her in his arms. "Fate weaves as it wills." He said into her hair. She nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"It won't be an easy task with so many of the strongest warriors coming with them Your Highness, but there is a good chance we can hold them back for a time." Arkanian said with a look of determination.  
"It will have to do whether you can hold them off or not." Queen Zelda frowned. "We've never done anything this brash before. I don't know if it will work, but for Hyrule's sake and Link's....it has to."  
"Ganon's and Talpa's forces will most likely attack us when the Ronins are up there fighting." Arkanian continued. "They aren't stupid, they know when to kick us when we're down."  
"Then it will have to be in and out, no lollygaggin'." Emily said sternly.  
"The only way to get there quickly enough is Kaos' staff." Kayura's voice faded into their eyes before she too graced their eye sight along with Dais.  
"Kayura! How dare you show yourself here again!" Zelda exclaimed.  
Ryo frowned. "Please, Zelda." Zelda quieted and the growls of Emily came to their ears and Kayura visibly shuddered. "She is right though, it's probably the only way to get there,"  
"Agreed, grudgingly." Queen Zelda said holding back her temper. "But it will be later tonight when things are quiet. Best to catch them off guard."  
"No chance of that." Dais said, but did not explain himself further.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Seiji was playing cards with his fellow Ronin when Nabooru walked into the room. Leaning over she whispered into his ear. "I want to give you something." Looking over his shoulder, Seiji noticed a sparkle in her eyes.  
"Uhhh, all right." Seiji put down the cards. "I fold." He stood up and followed her out the door, hearing snickers behind him as he shut the door.  
Nabooru had been herding Seiji through the darkened halls of the castle when he began. "Nabs?"  
Nabooru put her finger on Seiji's mouth. "Shh, don't talk, just follow."  
"So what did you want to give me Nabs?" The Ronin asked when they reached her room.  
The Gerudo shut the door and held her hands infront of her. "Something that I can give only once and to only one person." A pause. "I want to give you the gift of taking my virginity."  
Seiji's eyebrows shot up in surprise and took her hands and kissed them. "Are you sure about this Nabs?"  
She looked into his visible eye. "I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life." Her eyes were pleading Seiji not to reject her, not to humiliate her. But her doubts where put to rest when Seiji kissed her softly on the lips.  
"Then I can only accept your most precious gift to me." He lightly moved a bit of her hair back behind her ear. Nabooru let out a yelp as she was picked up in Seiji's arms and placed her on her bed. The Ronin slipped off his shirt, his skin drawn tight over his muscular chest and back. He reached over to her and pulled off her top. Nabooru quickly covered her breasts with her forearm. Seiji smiled.  
"Please Nabs, trust me." He moved her arm away and bent down, beginning to kiss down her neck. Nabooru instinctively bent her neck to give Seiji better access. As Seiji began to nibble past her neck, she entangled her fingers in his blond hair. Seiji started to circle her breasts with his tongue, and pulled down her white silk pants. Nabooru grabbed his hands nervously. Halo looked up into those golden orbs and after a moment, Nabooru put her hands onto the bed and Seiji slipped off the smooth silk from the gerudo's body. Seiji looked at her naked form. "You are so beautiful." He gently stroked her cheek and she responded with a sigh of joy.  
"I am glad you like it." She said shyly.  
"I more than like it, I love it." He bent his head down in between her tights. He wasn't! He was! "And I love you." The Ronin began circling her with his tongue. Her thighs clamped down around his head, holding it in place as she arched her back and gave a little shriek of pleasure. "Does that please you, my love?" He asked just before plunging his tongue into her depths.  
"Ahh! Seijiiii!" Nabooru gasped raking her fingernails up his back. As Seiji continued his sweet torture, something kept rising from the pit of Nabooru's stomach and let out a long, low moan from her throat. The strange feeling kept intensifying until something inside her welled up in her throat and she screamed at the tops of her lungs as her body shuddered in orgasm.   
After she caught her breath, Nabooru breathed, "Seiji, that was,"  
"Just the beginning." He said laying the Gerudo on her back. Seiji quickly stripped himself of his jeans and boxers. When she looked down, her eyes drew wide.  
"Seiji!" It looked like it would tear her apart!  
"Does my...size, impress you?" He gave her a smile as he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh. "Spread your legs for me." She quickly did as he asked and Seiji leaned over her. "Are you still sure you want to go on?" After she nodded, he said. "I'll try to make this as painless as possible."  
"Okay," Seiji slammed himself into her and she bit down hard on her bottom lip, deeply digging her nails into Seiji's back. She was right, it was tearing her apart!  
Seiji held perfectly still softly kissing Nabooru's lips and neck trying to soothe away the pain. After a few moments, he began to thrust into her and just like her sister told her all those years ago, the pain subsided. Nabooru gave an experimental thrust against one of Seiji's and moaned leaning her head back against the pillow. She screamed out his name as his tongue ran along her nipples wildly and the thrusting intensified, Seiji rolled onto his back and sat up as Nabooru wrapped her long, strong legs around his hips. Their love making continued at a fever pitch until they both fell limp against the bed, having spent all their energy. The Ronin of Halo wrapped a protective arm around the Sage of Spirit's waist and held her tight.  
"I love you Nabooru." He whispered into her ear. But it wasn't heard, for the Lone Wolf Thief had fallen asleep. With a small chuckle and a smile playing at his lips, Seiji lightly kissed her and said good night before he himself let sleep claim him.  
  
A few hours later, Zelda opened the door and saw the couple in bed. "Woospie!" she shut the door quickly and her face blushed heavily. When she regained her composure, she knocked on the door. "Uh, hello? Nabooru?"  
A hurried, "Just a minute!" Came from the other side of the door. A moment later a flushed Nabooru opened the door, her hair a bit disheveled. "Y-yes, Zelda?"  
"Umm, oh yeah, we are about to get ready for the invasion."  
"Fine, Seiji and I will be ready in a few minutes."  
"Do hurry." She looked past Nabooru and said. "Hello Seiji!"   
"Hello, Zelda." Seiji said under the covers, blushing.  
  
When the two arrived, the others chosen for the invasion where awaiting them. Sage, Emily, twenty selected McIntires, Darunia, Perrin, The three goddesses, Angakita, all the Ronins and Warlords, twenty selected Royal Guardsmen, Marilyn, her twins, Bryna, Athenia, Shi'tah, and Rassa.  
Zelda arrived with Matrim and the Royal Guard. "You all know what to do, Rescue Link and Anubis, and bring down Ganon and Talpa!  
"Kayura, open the gate, now!"  
With a nod, Kayura slammed Kaos' staff on the ground. A sky blue beam shout from the orb on the top of the staff and rifted the air, opening a gate.  
"Dinna worry Zelda, we'll be back soon." Sage said just before stepping through the opening. Emily shot Kayura a deadly look before stepping through the opening. When all passed through the gate shut leaving Queen Zelda and the Guards in the 3 A.M. air.  
  
  
***  
  
  
As soon as the last Royal Guardsman stepped onto Talpa's grounds, the party was attacked with a massive horde of Dynasty youja. "Me and Kento'll handle this one." Rowen said drawing an arrow.  
"Hmmmm? Oh, yeah! got it!" He twirled his bo above his head. "Iron Rock Crusher!"  
"Arrow Shock Wave!" The two sure kills easily destroyed all the soldiers present. Rowen smiled at the mess that his move made.  
"No time to gloat, we gotta move!" Angakita shouted running along with the group.  
  
"Well, I see some fools have tried to make an assault on my castle."  
"Your castle!" Talpa shouted, enraged.  
"I think they need another surprise."  
  
Ryo was running when a wall of ice shot from the ground. "What the?"  
"Raaah!" He turned to see eight of the Royal Guardsmen be incinerated by a wall of fire.  
"With my fire I will burn you to the bone!" Koume rose from the ground.  
"With my ice I will freeze you to your soul!" Kotake rose from the ground.  
"Koume and Kotake's Double Dynamite Attack!" The evil witches combined themselves into a twelve foot woman with fire and ice hair. A fire rod in her right hand, an ice rod in her left. "Prepare to get frosted and barbecued!"  
"Oh nae ye willnea! Quake Wi' Fear!" Chains flew up from the ground and pinned the witch to the side of Talpa's keep.  
"What? What have you done to me?" The woman shrieked pulling at the chains.  
"So, who want's this one?" Cye asked laughing at their struggling opponent.  
"I believe I shall." Cale said stepping forward from the small crowd of warriors. "Black Lightning Slash!" The Dark Warlord raised his Sword of Darkness as black lightning danced out of the blade, striking the chained minion of Ganon. She shrieked as the darkness consumed her body. But just as Cale thought he had won, the demon burst from her black prison with a wicked laugh.  
"Argh! Now you burn!" The large jewel on her head flashed and the fire rod spewed out fire.  
"Duck!" Luckily everyone jumped out of the way just in time.  
Agitated, she began throwing bolts of ice, one hitting Ryo, freezing him in a think block of frozen water. "Ryo!" Seiji shouted looking at his leader, then turned to the witch. "You're not getting away with this!" The witch only began laughing as stalfos and youja emerged from the ground. "I'm gettin' tired of this!"   
"McInitres! Guardsmen! Ha'e at'em!" Sage shouted cleaving a stalfos in two.  
"Myaaaa! Thunderbolt Cut!" The green energy hit Twinrova in the stomach, doubling her over in air.  
"Star Storm Scream!" Five continuous bolts of pink lightning came down and surrounded the green toned witch. "Keep pouring it on!"  
"Arrow Shock Wave!"  
"Black Lightning Slash!"  
"Iron Rock Crusher!"  
"Super Wave Smasher!"  
"Snake Bite Strike!"  
"Triform Attack!"  
There was a muted blast as the energies collided before the sound came to their ears and the wave of the blast flew them back off their feet, effectively destroying all the evil soldiers of Ganon as well.  
When the dust finally settled, Kento stood infront of the frozen Ryo. He started hitting the ice, tears of anger and frustration falling from his closed eyes when it didn't budge. "Don't worry Ryo, I'll get you out!"  
Fwack! Fwack! Fwack! His knuckles struck the ice harder until he leaned his helmeted head against the cold and slumped to the ground to his knees. "Ryo, damn..."  
"Ahem," Din cleared her throat. "are you quite finished yet?"  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kento stood and charged at the goddess.  
Din simply put up her hand and Kento smacked against an invisible wall. Bryna ran up to him and kneeled down. Looking up at Din she yelled, "How could you be so cruel?!"  
"Uh, Bryna, I don't think it would be a good idea yelling at them." Shi'tah said, her voice cracking in fear.  
"Don't get all huffy-tuffy." Din held her hand out to her side. Farore placed the fire wand that Twinrova used into the Power goddess' hand. Din simply fired a ball of fire at the frozen warrior and blasted the ice away. "These things are too dangerous." Din transformed the flamed end of the wand into a deep red knob, she then shrunk it and clipped the end of it to her belt. "I'll take this to the Sacred Realm's Lost Woods."  
Nayru did the same to the ice wand. "And I'll take this to the cave in Lake Hylia." Her sisters looked at her with their eyes half closed and large sweatdrops formed on the sides of their heads.  
"There is no cave at Lake Hylia!" Din shouted clenching her fists.  
Nayru ran behind Perrin and began to cry. "Waaahhh! Perrin she's being meeeeeaaaaan! Make her stop!"  
Perrin looked at Din and Farore with a scared smile. "Uhhh, Nayru..." He got an idea and turned around to her. "Why don't you just make a cave then? I mean you are a goddess after all."  
"Oh Perrin you're so smart!" Nayru gave a closed mouth kiss on Perrin's lips.  
"You're welcome." Perrin said, his cheeks reddening.  
Meanwhile, the Ronins were gathered around Ryo who had sat up. "Ryo, you okay?" Rowen asked pulling him up.  
"Fine." He said a bit disgusted at himself for getting into that predicament.  
  
***  
  
  
"Here they come again!" Campbell shouted at the second wave of enemies coming at his line.  
"I still find it strange tae be fightin' along side o' ye Campbell." MacDonald said as arrows flew over his head.  
MacCleod bumped into his back and hacked off the leg of a moblin at the knee. "This is gettin' nuts!"  
"Where the hell is Angus?" MacInnes asked.  
"Right doon the street!" Campbell shouted, blocking a blow to his head with his dirk, spinning around and slashed through the chest of a Dynasty soldier.  
  
"Three oan one eh?" Angus was surrounded by a moblin, a stalfos and a youja. "Hardly seems fair fer ye." The three enemies charged. The moblin went for his arm and was rewarded with an elbow to his nose. With a whirl, Angus' tarn went into the face of the youja. He pointed his dirk at the stalfos. "Just you an' me noo!"  
"Arrre you so surrre of that?" Angus' eyes widened as ten stalfos burst from the ground, dirt tumbling off their bones. The original stalfos felt a tap on his shoulder and turning around saw a fist crashing into his face. Using the opportunity, Angus efficiently took down three stalfos. The four accompanying chiefs made short work if the remaining skeletons.  
"Ne'er did I thin' that I'd be glad tae see ye, MacInnes." Angus said with a hint of laughter.  
"Nae time fer pleasantries!" MacGreagor pressed, "we need tae retreat, regroup and drive these monsters from here!" Turning, they made their way deeper into the city, taking Scots and Guardsmen with them.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"So, now what?" Darunia slung the Megaton hammer over his shoulder. An arrow landed at his feet with a note attached.  
"What's this?" Cye took the note and tossed the arrow aside.  
"What's it say?" Kento asked.  
"How should I know its written in Gerudo!" Nabooru stole it away.  
"Let me see this." She scanned the note and gave out a short laugh. "Ganon is giving us an invitation to dine with him!"  
"All right food, let's go!" Kento tried to step foreword and Seiji put his hand on Kento's chest.  
"Don't be that stupid Kento."  
"This will be your last meal." Nabooru read from the note.  
"Told you."  
"Oh, shut up." Kento huffed.  
"Well we mustn't keep him waiting, noo can we?" Sage gave a mistevious smile.  
"Have you gone funny in the head, dear husband?" Emily asked, hands on hips.  
"Far from it Emily. Why should we refuse Ganon, the root o' all our problems, o' an open invitation?"  
"Your wisdom is beyond your years, Sage." Farore said catching on.  
"Let's go then!" Angakita said, a fresh breeze whipping around her face.  
"Gregory, yer in charge of me forces until I return." Sage turned toward Talpa's palace.  
"Aye Sage." Gregory struck his blade into the ground and began to shout out orders.  
  
"Well, let's get this over with." Ryo said looking up at the tall red doors. "Kento, would you do the honors?"  
The Ronin of Hardrock nodded and rubbed his hands together. When he put his armored hands on the doors, they began to open on their own  
"What the heck?" Kento exclaimed jumping back.  
Soon, a pair of flickering orange eyes appeared in the door way. "My master awaits you, follow me." The poe turned around and floated deeper into the building. Din shrugged and was the first to step forward followed by her sisters, and the rest soon followed.  
  
"The evil in this place is close to smothering." Emily said with a slight shiver.  
Sage gave her hand a small squeeze. "Dinna worry lass. This will be all o'er soon."  
The poe halted in the middle of a large room. "Please wait here until my master arrives." The poe floated off, its lamp the only thing visible.  
Kento looked around. "Where's the food?"  
"Think you could keep you mind on more important things Kento?" Rowen frowned.  
Kento groaned. "But I was looking forward to a huge meal!"  
Bryna stepped up to him and traced Kento's cheek with her finger. "When we get back, I'll fix you all that you want."  
Hardrock smiled like a kid in a candy store. "You mean it?"  
"Oh yes. It will be hot and spicy."  
"My fave!"  
Cye leaned over and whispered into Kento's ear. "I don't think she meant the food."  
Kento turned and cocked his head. "Huh?"  
Cye sighed and shook his head. "Your really have a hard head."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"This isnae good!" Angus shouted over the noise of the struggle  
"MacGreagor!" Arkanian yelled. "Take your men and flank their left side!"  
"Aye!"  
"We're going to teach these guys what Hyrule's military is made of!"  
"Here they come again!" A stampede of slobbering wolfos were coming right at them. Angus turned from putting away a Dynasty youja to see a wolfos leaping at his throat.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A gong brought their attention to the front of the chamber. Ganon rose slowly from beneath the floor, along with a glass orb with a yellow light shinning brightly to his right and Link bound in chains to his left. "Welcome to my new home." He simply stated.  
"Link!" Emily shouted. "Ganon, let him go!"  
"You say it like you expect me to do it." Taunted Ganon, chucking with a hint of insanity.  
"Hey, look, that must be Anubis." Sekhmet whispered to Cale.  
"Yea, I wonder where Talpa is."  
"I'm sure you're all wondering where my associate is."  
"The thought crossed our minds." Sekhmet said.  
Ganon laughed. "Well, don't worry, he's.....hanging around." Ganon burst out in hysterical laughter and they all just looked at him with their eyebrows crooked. Ganon stepped down from the dais and Link and Anubis disappeared. "If you can defeat me, you get them back." His hand closed and a sword made of purple and black fire appeared. "Ryo, show me the white armor."  
"Gladly!" The Ronins' armors began glowing. "And I'll kill you with it." The Wildfire armor exploded from his body into shakura petals and his sub-armor turned into deep blue. Hariel's armor formed on his arms, legs and chest in bright orange and yellow flames. The Soul Swords of Fervor suddenly shown in his hands.  
"Are you ready yet?" Ganon asked indifferently.  
"Ready? Hell yeah I'm ready! To kick your ass back to the rock you came out from! Rage of Inferno!"  
As fire streamed from the mystical swords, Ganon just stood with a smug smirk on his face. He held out his hand and the power of five Ronin armors was deflected by a psychic shield. Angered, Ryo did it again with the same result, and again, and again. "What the hell?" He gasped.  
"Feh, fool boy. I control two triforces, do you think that your little light show can harm me?" The Gerudo pointed at Ryo and a pale silver beam shot from his finger and hit the Ronin in the center of his chest.  
Ryo's blue eyes widened in shock. Raising his hand to the hole in his chest, he began to fall back and was caught by Rowen and Kento. "Ryo, you okay man?" Kento asked.  
"Yeah, it will take more than that to put me down." He tried to get up, but fell back into his friends arms and his Inferno armor dissipated back into Wildfire.  
Ganon looked up from Ryo when Sage called his name and blocked a swing from his claymore. "It's time fer ye tae die fer guid, Ganon!"  
He was knocked back by a blast from Ganon. "Oh come, come now Sage, you can't possibly think to defeat me!"  
Kayura hit Ganon with her Star Storm Scream. The evil king just walked up to her, grabbed her by the face and threw her at full force against, into, and through a wall.  
"You are all pathetic!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Arkanian slashed at the wolfos and it fell away. "Damn it Angus, pay attention!"  
"Sorry Saan,"  
"Just look out for yourself."  
"All right, all right." Angus turned around and into a stalfos' crooked sword.  
"Angus!" The stalfos 'smiled' and shoved it's sword deeper in the Scot's body. Angus' hands went to the sword as his eyes rolled back in his head as a trickle of blood came from the corner of his mouth.   
"Angus!" MacInnes shouted as he rushed over and slashed the back of the stalfos, killing it. "Somebody get a medic!" But it was too late, Angus had passed on.  
  
  
***  
  
  
With a loud clank, Sage dropped the claymore from his armored hand and stood still, his face blank. "Angus...."  
"Sage! what's wrong?" Emily shouted a few feet away.  
Sage repeated his brother's name and Ganon took the opportunity to hit the armored Scot with a ball of black magic knocking him back.  
"Heh, heh, heh...." Ganon swiftly rammed into Sage with his shoulder and grabbed him by the neck. With a terrifying look, Ganon shot up through the air and slammed Sage into the ceiling and let him fall. When the McIntire chief hit the stone floor his body bounced and Emily thought she would get sick.  
"I believe that it is our turn." Dais said to the Warlords. "Web of Deception!" There were suddenly five Dais'.  
"Right!" Sekhmet withdrew his swords. "You will taste the poison of a snake bite!"  
Cale pointed his clawed hand at the Gerudo. "And you will cower in my darkness!"  
"We shall see," Ganon said darkly.  
"Warlords attack!"  
The five Dais' charged forward and attacked at full force. However, using his heightened abilities, the King of Evil fought them all off. "Are you even trying?"  
Cale tried his Black Lightning Slash, but the attack was only absorbed by Ganon, making him stronger.   
"Let me have at him!" Sekhmet narrowed his eyes behind his snake mask. Suddenly, the Warlord had six arms and began hacking away at his opponent.  
With a wave of his hand, the magician sent Venom flying back. 'Now's my chance!' "Balefire!" Emily shrieked as the air around her body glowed red hot. Ganon turned and was greeted with a white-hot fireball to the right side of his face.  
"Aarg!" He bellowed in anger, holding the skin that was beginning to sizzle and peel from his face. "You are going to pay for that!"  
Sage sat up and shook his head to clear out the cobwebs when he saw Ganon raise his right hand and point at Emily. His wife stood helpless in fear as a small silver orb formed on the tip of Ganon's finger. Quickly, Sage rushed over, grabbing his claymore on the way. Everything began happening in slow motion for the brave lad.  
Sage reared back above his head and cleaved off Ganon's hand from his arm, and with it, the power of the triforces. But it was too late, the magic had been fired and struck Emily straight through her heart and out the other side. "Nae!, Em!" Sage forgot all about Ganon and ran to her side, catching her in his arms as she began to fall.  
When Ganon's hand hit the floor, it shriveled up and disappeared, with Power and Courage flying off in different directions. "I may be down," Ganon said clutching his bloody stump. "but I'm not out!"  
"Oh, but I'm afraid you are Ganon." A hollow voice came from above them.  
"No, it-it can't be!"  
"Oh, but it is!" A crystal began falling from the endless ceiling.  
"Its Talpa!" Rowen shouted.  
With a roar, Talpa shattered the crystal prison and began walking. Ganon shrinked away from him, terror stricken. "You should have let me out when I told you. Now," He drew the center sword from his back. "I'm going to....kill you!"  
"No, no Talpa! I was only looking out for our interests!"  
"Stop your sniveling and die like a man!" Talpa picked the Gerudo up like a rag doll and ran the sword into Ganon's stomach and hung him on the wall by it. Ganon's mouth hung open as his dark blood ran over the blade and dripped on the floor.  
"I don't know whether to be thankful of horrified." Nabooru told Angakita who agreed with a silent nod.  
Talpa turned toward the frightened heroes. "Now, to get rid of you all!"  
"Think again Talpa!"  
"What?!" The demon shouted as he turned to see where the voice came from.   
Link rose from beneath the floor. His clothing was no longer torn and ragged, his wounds healed. The three weeks growth on his face had disappeared and his hair was neatly trimmed. The Hero of Hyrule stepped forward, Master sword and Hylian shield in hand. "You will no longer prey upon the weak, Talpa."  
Talpa's eyes glowed red. "Bwahahaha! Are you so certain of that?" The Dynasty's master lifted his right hand above his head, then at Cye. Torrent screamed in agony as his body was transformed into a light blue sphere and was absorbed into Talpa's armor. He did the same to Cale, Ryo, and Dais.  
Talpa had grown twelve feet tall and Link was nearly suffocating from the evil power coming from him. "My courage will lead me to victory over you!" Courage shined brightly on Link's left hand.  
"Oh, dear, should I be scared?" Talpa taunted. "Heh, after all, I have yours, Cale's, Dais', Ryo's, and Cye's armor at my disposal now! And what is it that you have? A sword and shield! Ha! You have no chance of defeating me!"  
Kento began to rush at Talpa but was held back by Seiji. "No, this is his fight."  
"But, but." Kento said getting acny.  
"He's right buddy," Rowen agreed. "He's defending everything he holds dear. It is his fight."  
"Oh, man." Kento furrowed his brow. "I want to fight someone!"  
Link looked over at the remaining Ronins. "I have something that I think you may want." He tossed Anubis' spirit over to Seiji.  
"Hey! not so rough!" Anubis complained.  
  
Meanwhile on the sidelines of the action, Sage was trying to keep Emily with him. "Hold oan Em, we'll get ye back in time tae save ye." Sage said holding his handkerchief over the wound in his wife's chest. "Damn, if I could hae been there a second earlier I'd-"  
Sage was interrupted with Emily's finger to his mouth. "Sage, you've saved my butt enough. This time, well, things just didn't work out." She winced painfully. "There's nothing more for me to give." Emily leaned her head back and breathed her last ragged breath.  
"Emily," Sage said frantically, shaking her dead body lightly. "Emily yer nae dead, please donna be dead!" Sage fought back his tears. 'Nae, she widnae ken me tae cry o'er her.'  
Standing up, Sage donned the Cruelty armor once more and picked up his trusty claymore. "I will keep me promise tae ye, me wife." Sage vowed gazing down at Emily's lifeless body. "The evil must be drivin' awa'. Talpa I'm gonna make ye..." He raised his sword in the air and drove the blade in the ground. "Quake Wi' Fear!" Magenta lightning erupted from the ground and struck Talpa square in the back.  
Talpa laughed and turned around toward the Scot. "That tickled! Now let me return the favor! Unslada!" Talpa's sword grew white and slashed it at Sage. A white wall of energy came hurdling at Sage.  
"Kento! Rowen!" Seiji shouted.  
"Right! Iron Rock Crusher!"  
"Got it!" Arrow Shock Wave!"  
"Raaaa! Thunder Bolt Cut!" The three sure kills merged and knocked Talpa's blast off course, blowing half of the castle apart.  
When the dust settled, Talpa was pissed. "My beautiful castle!"  
"That's not the only thing you'll be losing soon, Talpa!" Link promised. "Fight me, now!"  
"You know you have no chance of defeating me."  
"I don't caaaaare!" The Courage Triforce shinned brighter and Talpa clutched his chest.  
"Aah, what are you doing to me?!" A small yellow orb burst from the demon and flew over to Link. As it hovered infront of his face. Link grasped it and was immediately immersed in yellow light.  
"Armor of Hurricane! Dao Tsukete!" Silk rolls and shakura petals flew out of the orb and surrounded Link. Wherever the petals touched him, yellow armor formed on his body. A pile of petals in his hand morphed into a helmet with an eagle's visage and he placed it upon his head. The Master sword and Hylian shield turned into white energy and changed into the Eagle Talon axe. The wings on his back flapped twice as the light faded.  
"Now I get it!" Farore exclaimed, pounding her fist in her palm. "The courage Triforce acted just like a magnet, pulling it out of Talpa's body!"  
"Heh, too bad he won't have a chance to use it's power!" Talpa scoffed as he drew a second sword from his back.  
"Finally growing a spine I see!" Link's wings became metal and the hero grabbed the small loops on each one. The wings snapped off his back and added extra armor to his arms. "You're mine Talpa!" The EagleTalon axe crashed down on the blades of Talpa. Using his free arm, Link slashed Talpa's chest with his razor like wings.  
Talpa stumbled back. "Ung, you will pay dearly for striking that blow against me." He said darkly. "Unslada!"   
"Raging Winds of Destruction!"  
The two energies coilled and Talpa's move was over powered by Link's and the raging winds of a hurricane hit Talpa, flinging him through the air and into a wall. When he got back to his feet, Talpa was greeted with mystical energy in the form of an eagle slamming into his head. He flew back into the wall again, this time it collapsed in on him.  
"All right! Link did it!" Impa shouted joyfully.  
"The only thing he succeeded in doing," Cale said. "was making Talpa angrier." He pointed to the pile of rubble which the aforementioned was emerging from.  
"Want some more?" Link shouted, charging up to his enemy and taking a mighty hack. Talpa blocked the blow but the blade was shattered by the sheer force of Link's strike. The ruler of the Nether Realm looked at the blade for a moment in awe, then at Link. "What-what are you?"  
"Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" Link hit him in the head with his right arm. "This ends now!" Link raised his arms and pointed them to his enemy. The wings shot from his arms and ripped through Talpa's chest. The wings connected once more to the hero's back as Link raised his weapon. "Raging Winds of Destruction!" The energy eagle that flew at Talpa went into and past him, disintegrating his armor.  
As he was fading away in the massive attack Talpa shouted out his final words:  
"As long as the human heart is filled with hatred, as long as there are wars fought, innocents will be sacrificed, for darker emotions rule and breed with in the realm of the Dynasty, as long as mortals feed their fears It and I will always exist!... . . . ........."  
Link dropped to his knee panting with a relieved smile on his face as the armor went back into the kanji orb. "Over," He said to the ground. "after three months, its finally over." 


	14. The End Of An Era and Epilouge

CHAPTER 14 THE END OF AN ERA  
  
  
"I think its about time to get home." Perrin said with a light air.  
"Whull-wait! What about Dais, Cale and the others?" Kayura asked as she slowly got to her feet.  
"Yeah what about us?" A steel voice came from behind them.  
"Dais!" Kayura exclaimed running and nearly tackling her husband.  
"Heh, glad to see you too." Dais wrapped his arms around her back.  
Smiling, Link turned from the reunited couple, to Sage standing over Emily. His face turned from one extreme to the other from the loss of his dear friend. Noticing the mood change from the Hyrule king, everyone too fell silent and watched with sad eyes at the grieving man.   
Sage's head shot up. "What the hell is everyone looking at?!" He shouted angrily with tears coming to his eyes. Sage heavily fell to his knees and laid his face onto Emily's stomach, the power of his sobs shook his body.  
Link signaled to everyone to give Sage some time alone. Arriving outside, they saw bodies littering the grounds. Gregory caught site of them and rushed up. "There was one helluva fight out here! But they all just stopped at once..." He explained, confused. Soon, they were questioned of what happened, was everything fine now, and where Sage and Emily were. They were answered that question forty five minutes later when Sage walked out, carrying Emily in his arms. Her arm hung limply at her side. Gregory hurried over to Sage, "Sage, lad, I'm sae sorry."  
"Let's just get back tae the castle." Sage sighed heavily. Link nodded at Kayura, and with a worried face, she opened the gate to return back the kingdom of Hyrule.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Arkanian was about to cut down a youja when it's green soul poured from the armor. "Huh?" He looked around and saw the same from hundreds of other youja. When the forces of Ganon saw that their allies had suddenly stopped, they figured it would be a good time to bid a hasty retreat.  
"Hey look up in the sky!" Someone shouted pointing to Talpa's castle. It was smoking and had a huge hole on the side of it.  
"They did it," Saan whispered. "They did it!" He said again, shouting in joy. Soon, whoops and hollers of celebration filled the streets of Hyrule Castle Town.  
  
"Queen Zelda, Princess Cheyan. The fight is over, more than likely for good." Arkanian said as he opened the secret room for the Hylian royalty. Connor, Ruto, Saria, and Mia came out along with them.  
"Oh, good." She shielded her eyes from the late morning sun. "Any news of our people up there?"  
"No," He hesitated. "The castle in the sky, half of it well, exploded. We don't know what happened up there, nor to the fate of our friends."  
Zelda placed the back of her hand to her forehead. "I'm getting too old for this, what's it like out there?"  
"Our army is decimated, however, we do have survivors, few, but survivors none the less. I hope Sage will not take the death of his brother too hard."  
Zelda raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Angus, dead?" She asked surprised.  
"Yes, and-"  
"Li-i-i-ink!" Zelda cried out and ran over to the returning heroes and smothered Link with kisses.  
"Zelda-Zel!!" Link laughed trying to pull his wife from him. "Not right now okay?" He smiled down at his daughter. "How's my favorite little girl?"  
Cheyan was hanging on to Link's leg. "Okay, now."  
"Hey, there's me Da'!!" Connor shouted when he saw Sage's back. Sage turned and Connor froze when he saw Emily in his arms.  
"What's wrong wi' Ma'?"  
Sage gave a long and deep sigh when he saw the innocence in his son's eyes. He began to explain when Connor held Emily's hand. "Why is Ma's hand real cold?"  
"Because," Sage knelt down on knee and whispered to Emily's face. "yer, Ma' is....dead." Sage looked down at Connor.  
"Who says?" Sage felt a hand on his cheek and gasped.   
"Emily? How the hell?!" Sage let her down on her feet.  
Emily gave a coy smile and raised her right hand.   
"Power?" Zelda crooked her head. "Wo-won't that be a little dangerous?"  
"Not at all, Zelda." Din explained.  
"But when Ganon-"  
"When Ganon took it, it was for power of evil. Unlike Emily here, the power of the heart and love is what she mosts believes in."  
"Well, Talpa and Ganon are dead, their forces in ruin, Emily is alive again. Heh, not bad for one morning's work, huh?" Angakita laughed.  
  
  
EPILOUGE  
  
  
"Wit an adventure, neh?" A graying Sage sat in a chair and let out a sigh. "Had to have been thirty years ago." He smiled, the old cockiness still showing. "Bet yer all wonderin' wit happened after all that?" Sage laughed. "Well, I'm nae gaun tae tell." He laughed again then rubbed the back of his head. "Ouch!"  
"Do you always have to be such a joker?" Emily said from behind him with her hands on her hips and her lips turned in a frown. She was beginning to show her age as well.   
"Ye ken me!" He smirked.  
"Well are you going to tell them what happened or do I have to?"  
"I canna ha'e a bita fun with the readers?" Sage complained. "Oh, very well." He cleared his throat. "Hmmm, where should I begin, lass?"  
"How about with our son and marriage-daughter? (daughter-in-law)"  
"All right!" He smiled. "Well, Connor and Cheyan kept their friendship strong, an' it just happens dinna it?" He gave a recollecting laugh. "Elayne was so jealous that Cheyan got him instead of her."  
"Uh, dear husband, I don't think they know who Elayne is."  
"Huh, oh how silly o' me! Elayne is Link and Zelda's second child. Well, Connor and Cheyan had a son, James. The little guy is thirteen now. An' has his grandfather's way wi' the ladies."   
"As I recall, dear, when you first met me, you could barely utter a coherent sentence."   
Sage turned red with embarrassment. "Uh, yeah. Whaur was I?" He tapped his lips in thought. "Ah yes, Perrin and Nayru." Emily let out a guffaw of laughter at the mention of those two names.  
"Sage, let me tell!"  
"Heh, gae oan ahead, Em."  
"Okay, so Perrin and Nayru got married! And had four kids! Ummm, she had to stay in her material form though and Din and Farore went back to, well.....wherever they came from." She shrugged.  
"Stirring Em," Sage smirked. "I guess that leaves the Ronins huh?  
"Nabooru and Seiji stayed together, Seiji really never had a choice since he is the Sage of Light. Korin, their boy, will be the new ruler of the Gerudo someday.   
"Cale stayed in Hyrule as well with Impa, Angakita went back with Rowen to Japan.   
"Ryo and Mia got married after six more months of engagement. Kento was the lucky one! Not only did he get Bryan, but Rassa, Athenia, and Shi'tah for his wives! Gerudos can be strange sometimes.  
"Anubis went back tae the Dynasty an' eventually made it beautiful once mair, he noo rules o'er it wi' a caring hand."  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Emily asked leadingly.  
"Sheesh lass, hold a grudge long enough? Very well.  
"Kayura was put to death..." He sighed. "Dais killed himself a short while later from depression, seypuku"  
"Oh yes, so sad." Emily said flippantly.  
Sage "Sheeshed" again and continued. "A large monument was constructed in the Hyrule Castle Town's square fer all those that died in that war."  
"An', well, that's it. One o' the bloodiest times in Hyrule's history came tae an end. Me an' Em finally had a quiet, restful life. Visiting our rullin' friends of Hyrule every once in a while o' course."  
"Me final hope is that Hyrule never has tae gae thro' anything like that e'er again."  
"Sage, are you getting soft in your old age?" Link asked stepping through a portal and into the McIntire's house.  
"Never!" Sage said indignantly while Emily, King Link and Queen Zelda laughed.  
  
THE END 


End file.
